The One Who Heals My Heart
by Arrianna
Summary: The fight with Naraku is over, and the jewel whole. But Kagome has been sent to her own time. She is now in college, and her room mate looks erily like Sango. She also seems to be hideing something from Kagome. What's up with this girl and what is she hid
1. Prologue

A/N: This story was actually inspired by a picture. I didn't draw said picture, and the title was actually the artist's. She was nice enough to let me use it. If you would like to see the picture it's at http/ kriscynical. deviantart. com Just take out the spaces. Or you can go to her home page and see all of her works at www. kristinsstudio. com I for one think that she is a wonderful artist, and thank her for putting the time and effort into her talent.

Summary: The fight with Naraku is over, and the jewel whole. But Kagome has been sent to her own time. She is now in college, and her room mate looks erily like Sango. She also seems to be hinding something from Kagome. What's up with this girl and what is she hideing?

Prologue

The fight was over. That was all that was running through everyone's minds at that moment. They didn't really care about the injuries that were sustained, just that everyone was alive. They didn't even care to grab the almost full Shikon no Tama. They were just relieved that Naraku was finally dead.

Finally, after checking over every wound in the group, that consisted of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku, and Kagome, they had the chance to grab the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou had also been there, but in the end, took Naraku to hell with her after Kagome shot the Shikon no Tama from his body.

Shippo smiled as he found the jewel, and jumped into Kagome's arms in order to give it to her.

"Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly, "I found the jewel."

Kagome smiled at the little kitsune. She had purposely sent the other's in the wrong direction in the search for the Shikon. Shippo really hadn't felt like he had done anything useful in the fight, and she had wanted him to feel as though he had helped them in some way.

"Why, that's great Shippo! Now I just need the shard out of Tessaiga, the one out of Kohaku, and the two out of Koga, and the jewel will be whole once more."

Slowly the two made their way over to Koga. Kagome wanted to get his first. She wasn't sure why, but she just felt that the last shard to be put back together with large piece that Naraku had should be the one that Inuyasha had.

As she got the piece from Shippo, it flared with a bright light. She had simply touched it, and it was purified to an off white. Shippo smiled and told her that he was glad that she did that since it had been giving him the creeps. Kagome just smiled and looked to Koga.

"I suppose you would like my two shards?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "It would be helpful."

Koga just smiled and reached down and cut both of his legs open and handed the shards to her. Kagome quickly thanked him and fused them with the rest. She didn't want the jewel to be in pieces any longer then necessary.

Next she walked over to where Kohaku sat. He had been the most injured out of them all. Naraku had almost succeeded in killing him after he had joined the other side. Even now they weren't sure he would survive from the wounds, especially since Kagome had to take the shard out of his back.

Sango was sitting with her brother. She was going to become hysterical once she realized why Kagome was there. But there was no avoiding it. Kohaku couldn't live with the shard in his back, it would never let him grow up, and he wouldn't truly experience life. Kagome didn't see that as any way to live life. She knew that the young man would soon become depressed and wouldn't want to live for very long.

"Sango, I'm sorry," Kagome said. "It's time."

Sango looked up at her and started to shake her head. "No! You can't!"

"I'm sorry Sango, but I need to complete the jewel. And I can't do that with out his piece."

Tears were now flowing down Sango's face. "But he'll die with out it!"

Kagome sighed. "There's a chance that he would die even with it Sango. If it's his time… it's his time. I'm really sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

Kagome couldn't look at her crying friend and by now everyone else had come to surround them after hearing Sango's screaming. She felt so bad to be the one to have to do this to her. But there really was no other choice.

"Then don't take it!" Sango screamed.

"Aneue," Kohaku spoke up for the first time in this conversation. "I'm sorry for all the things that I did while under Naraku's control. And I feel as though I can now die in peace. Please let me go. I don't want you to feel bad about this. I really should have died long ago. Please live for the both of us Aneue. I love you." And with that he reached behind himself and pulled out the shard. He didn't even have time to hand it to Kagome before he started to convulse. He was dieing.

Sango looked around her at her friends, tears flowing freely down her face, begging for some one to help her brother. When her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, she asked him to help her brother with his sword Tensaga.

The youkia Lord looked down at the now dead boy. He knew there was nothing that he could do. The boy had chosen to die on his own, he accepted his death.

"There is nothing that this Sesshoumaru can do," Sesshoumaru said with no feeling in his voice, and walked away. He didn't need to be there any longer.

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing that you can do? You have a sword that brings people back from death! The little girl that follows you around is proof of that!" Sango yelled at the youkia's retreating back.

Miroku put his hand onto the slayer's shoulder. "He means that Kohaku has accepted his death. You can't bring a soul back if it's happy and already moved on. I'm very sorry Sango."

Sango collapsed into the monk's arms and started to cry harder. She hadn't wanted to see her brother die. He deserved to live just as much as she did. It just wasn't fair. And a part of her put the blame on Kagome for even asking for the shard.

Kagome knew this and that's why she turned away from her grieving friend. She saw the youkia lord walking away from the scene of the battle. She knew that they would never have killed Naraku with out his help, and wanted to thank him in some way. That's when a breeze stirred and the left sleeve of his robes flew around since there wasn't an arm there to anchor it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please wait!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the regale youkia.

He stopped and turned his head slightly to look at the young Miko. "What do you wish of this Sesshoumaru Miko?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping us in the defeat of Naraku."

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your thanks."

"I know that, but I would still like give you something to say thank you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "What could you possibly give me that I can not get myself?"

Kagome simply smiled and placed her hand on his left shoulder. She wasn't sure what made her think of this, but as soon as she had seen the empty sleeve, she had known how to thank him.

Slowly a light pink light started to poor out of her hand. At first Sesshoumaru had thought that she was trying to purify him, but then he noticed that the light didn't hurt. In fact it actually felt kind of nice. He didn't know what the Miko was doing to him, but he felt as though he could trust her.

Once she was done she pulled her hand back and fell to her knees. Sesshoumaru was a little shocked when he went to reach for her to help her back up, and his left arm was what he had reached with. Kagome smiled up at the shocked look on his face.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could think of. I hope you don't mind."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and huffed. "Why would this Sesshoumaru mind? It just gives me another arm in witch to fight that worthless half-breed with."

Kagome just smiled and said, "Your welcome," as she got back up and walked back over to the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he walked away. She had truly given him something that he could not get himself. And he was thankful for the gift. He had missed having two arms.

Once Kagome got back to the group she sighed and looked down at Kohaku. She didn't want to do this. And as if sensing what she was thinking, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the shard out of Kohaku's hand. He quietly handed it to her. She smiled in thanks and placed it with the rest of the jewel. Once more the jewel gave off a slight glow of light at the piece fused with the rest, turning even more to white.

Inuyasha leaned down to Sango and whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head. He then turned to Kagome and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome nodded her own head and walked slightly behind him as they left the group.

She wasn't sure what the Hanyou wanted, but was glad that she would have a chance to talk to him in private. There was so much that she wanted to tell him, and she had a sinking suspicion that this may just be her last chance.

"Kagome-" "Inuyasha-" they both said at once. They smiled at each other and Inuyasha told her to start.

"There's so much I want to say to you. I don't know what will happen once I complete the jewel, and I wanted to let you know that I don't regret anything. I have, and always will, treasured the times that I have spent here."

"Kagome, I've treasured them too."

She smiled and held out her hand for the last shard. Inuyasha quietly handed it over to her. She didn't fuse it with the rest right away. Instead she looked up at the man that had saved her life so many times in the past.

"I'm going to be giving the jewel to you."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why?"

"Because it's the only thing I have to give you." And with that she made the jewel whole once more. Once she was done she placed it into the Hanyou's hands and gave him a small kiss on the check.

She had started to disappear once the jewel was whole. It was as though she was just fading away. Inuyasha tried to grab her, but already it was too late.

But before she was gone, he heard her whisper, "I'll always love you." and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Year Later

Kagome couldn't believe her good luck. She was done High School now, and was going to start College soon. She had been so worried for the last year that she wouldn't be accepted, that she had worked harder then ever before to get her grades up. She had even talked hr mother into getting her a tutor for some subjects.

But here she was, getting ready to start at one of the best schools out there. Some times she still couldn't believe that they had said yes to her application. She had been so sure that no one would want her in their school. But as it turns out, they had said that after all the sicknesses that she had been through, to come back and end the year with a 4.0 average, was quite remarkable. They were actually quite happy to let her in. And they had also told her that if she did as well in their school, they didn't see why she wouldn't be accepted into med school as soon as she graduated.

The only down side to it all was that she didn't have her four best friends to share it all with. She had had to leave them behind in the past. She still missed all of them. Miroku with his wandering hands, Sango and their girl talks in the hot springs. Shippo, her adopted son, the little kitsune that she wanted so badly to see grow up. But most of all, Inuyasha. The only man she would ever love.

She knew now she was ruined for anyone else. She had tried to date in the past year, but she always seemed to compare them to Inuyasha, and they never measured up. He was the only man for her. She would never love another, and she was okay with that. She accepted it.

She didn't really mind that she knew at the tender age of 18 that she would never marry, or have children. What was the point when she couldn't have that with the man she loved? If it wasn't going to be with him, then it wasn't going to be with anyone. And if she did luck out and find some one, then good for her. But she wasn't about to go out of her way to find that someone.

No, in her heart she knew that she would wait to be with Inuyasha. Even if that meant she had to wait until she died.

Kagome had been packing up her room, since she would be living in the dorms at her school for the year, and was almost done. She let out a sigh as she looked once again around the room.

This was the place where she had grown into the woman she was now. She had spent many a night in here with Inuyasha at the window, or just outside in the God tree. She missed those times.

When she had disappeared from Inuyasha's side, only to be back inside the well in her own time, she had known that the well had been sealed. But that didn't stop her from trying a couple of times a month to see if it had reopened. And now she wouldn't have that comfort. She wouldn't have to trees around the shrine to remind her of the time spent in the forest that was named after her love. She wouldn't have the daily reminders around the house of the times she had spent here with him. She wouldn't have anything to really remind her of him at all. And that broke her heart a little.

But soon she was back to packing and sooner then she had thought possible; all the things that she had planned to take with her to her dorm room were packed. And as she took one last look at the room she wouldn't be seeing for a few weeks, Sota had made his way back to grab the last of her things.

"Mama's waiting for the last of this in the rental car," Sota told her quietly. "So I guess I'd better say bye now. It's going to be odd not having you around every day."

Kagome smiled and ruffled her brother's hair. "Ya, but now you can take over my room."

Sota scrunched up his nose. "Na, my room is bigger anyway."

Kagome laughed at this, since her room was definitely bigger. "Let me guess. You already asked Mama if you could and she said no."

Sota just smiled.

"Tell Jii-chan bye for me. He went out this morning for some where and I haven't seen him since."

"You'll be back in a few weeks anyway, so what's the point? Heck, you may just be back before that just because you miss us so much!"

Kagome smiled as she made her way down the stairs of the shrine. She knew her brother was probably right. She would likely be back before that simply because she missed them so much.

After her time with Inuyasha was over, her family had been a big help in getting her through the separation from her friends in the past. They helped her through so much. They understood how hard it was on her, and didn't pressure her for anything she wasn't willing to give. And this made her love them all the more.

Once she had reached the street and to the car that her mother was waiting in, she gave her brother a hug.

"Hey!" he said. "That's what the good bye inside was for. I really didn't want anyone I knew to see me hugging my sister you know!"

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair once more. Sota had been the most help in the past year. He had walked with her in the forest around the shrine, and got her to talk about the adventures she had shared with all of her friends. He never questioned her on anything, but just let her talk about whatever she had needed to talk about at the time. But most importantly, he never treated her any different then before. And now she would miss her walks with him most of all.

"I'll see you squirt," Kagome said through the window of the car as her mother started the engine.

"Hey!" Sota yelled at her as her mother started to drive away. "I'm not a squirt!"

(•.•)

Kagome had finally finished unpacking her things. She had yet to meet her new room mate, but wasn't too worried about that. She had a sinking suspicion that she would like the person that she would be living with for the next year.

Her mother had left an hour ago, and now that she was done unpacking her things Kagome really didn't have anything more to do. She was tempted to go to orientation, but wanted to wait and meet her room mate.

Soon a girl walked into the room. She was carrying some boxes, so Kagome couldn't see her face. In fact the only way that Kagome even knew that she was a girl was that she had been talking to someone behind her.

"I told Dad not to worry. But does he listen? No! I can't believe he doesn't trust me!"

A male voice laughed. "It's not that he doesn't trust you, Kaiya. It the boys here he doesn't trust! You've heard the stories about how he was before mother. Do you really blame him?"

The girl put down the boxes next to the dresser that would be hers and turned to reply to the guy that had just walked into to room with boxes covering his face.

When Kagome got a look at the girl, she let out a gasp. This girl could be Sango's twin, except for the violet eyes. In fact, the eyes looked more like Miroku's. Who was this girl?

"Just because Dad was that way, doesn't mean that all guys are! Look at Uncle Juro. He's not like that. Heck you're not like that, and you're his son. Or are you maybe Uncle Juro's, since you seem more like him then Dad? Humm Toki?"

The man laughed as he put down his boxes, and once more Kagome let out a small gasp. He could be Miroku's twin. The only difference between this Toki and her old friend was the brown hair on the top of his head.

"You know that isn't possible Kaiya. How many times a day do we hear how much I look like Dad?"

Kaiya just shrugged her shoulders. And turned towards the boxes that she had put down. That's when she noticed that her and her brother weren't the only ones in the room. Kaiya smiled and put her hand out to Kagome.

"Hi," she said. "You must be my room mate. I'm Kaiya Souryo, and this is my brother Toki. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. My father is a little over protective of me and my sisters."

Kagome smiled and took her hand. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. And I don't mind. I know how parent's can be."

She didn't seem to notice how the siblings looked at each other in slight shock when they heard her name. But she wouldn't have noticed anyway, it had happened way too fast.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome," Toki said. "But I really have to get to my dorm room and unpack. I'll catch you later Kaiya."

"Bye Toki!"

"Nice meeting you too Toki."

Kaiya smiled and turned to her boxes. "He's two years older then me, and goes here too. My parents were too busy to help with the moving, so they made him help. They were going to get my other siblings to help too, but Toki and I told them it wasn't necessary."

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, why don't I help you unpack? I'm already done."

"That would be great!" Kaiya told her.

As the girls unpacked, they learned more about each other. Kagome learned that Kaiya was the youngest of 7, there being 4 girls and 3 boys in the family. It was kind of funny, the order went girl, boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl. Her oldest sister was the only one that was married, and had 3 little ones of her own. Kagome also learned that the Uncle Juro that Kaiya had mentioned before, wasn't really an uncle. He was a very close friend of the family, and all of them called him "Uncle". It turned out that Kaiya and her siblings didn't have any natural uncles or aunts. They didn't even have grand parents. But all of the friends that the family had made up for that small fact. Kaiya said that she hadn't missed out on anything in her life. She had been loved well by her family and friends.

"It's always been more of a family then other's could claim. My friends were always jealous of me for how close we all were to each other."

Kagome had told her about her family and friends. She had to stop herself from telling her about Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kaiya looked so much like Sango, that Kagome found herself wanting to call her room mate by that name.

Once they were finished unpacking Kaiya's things, they left to go find Toki, since he had told his sister that he would show her around. He told her it would be more informative then the orientation that the school provided. And Kaiya, being so nice, had told Kagome to come with them.

It didn't take long for the girls to find Toki, since Kaiya knew where his dorm room was. And before they knew it, they were getting a grand tour of the grounds and buildings that they would be going to school in. Toki was even nice enough to show the girls the shortcuts from class to class once he saw their schedules.

It didn't take as long as the girls had thought, and soon they were in the mess hall getting their dinner. Toki had been nice enough to offer to pay for both the girls, since they didn't realize that the student meal cards that they had received wouldn't be activated until the next day when school had officially started.

They stood in the line up waiting passionately for their food when Toki and Kaiya said something that made Kagome's heart break a little.

"I hope they have ramen," Toki said as he tried to look over the heads of his fellow students waiting in line in front of them.

"You and your ramen," Kaiya said. "I'm serious, are you sure you're not Uncle Juro's kid?"

Toki smiled. "I'm sure. I just liked hanging out with him more then Dad growing up. He was way more fun. I mean come on, after all of our siblings, the joy had worn off for Dad. I can't help it if Uncle Juro helped me realize the wonders of Ramen!"

Kaiya giggled and turned to Kagome. "Our Uncle has a real passion for the stuff. I'm sure that if our mother and his sister in law weren't around, that Ramen would be all that he ever ate. And the silly thing is, it has to be the instant stuff. He says that it tastes better. I don't see how that could be, but to each their own I guess."

Kagome gave her a faint smile. This uncle of theirs was starting to sound like Inuyasha. But she couldn't think that way. He was long dead and gone. She could never see him again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three students were soon done eating and the girls were heading back to their new dorm room. Once they got there Kaiya took out her CD player and plugged it in.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" she asked. "I'm going to grab my laptop and send some e-mails to friends and family. And I always seem to type faster if there's something to listen to."

Kagome smiled and sat down at her desk chair. "No, I don't mind."

Kaiya smiled and put in a CD.

"Do you listen to a lot of music?" she asked as she pushed play on the machine.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was always too busy to listen to music. I'm not really up on the latest things. I was kind of out of sync with the in world for the past three years."

Kaiya smiled as the song started to play. She soon pulled out her laptop, and had it set up.

"Then I'm sure you won't know the group that's playing. They've only become popular in the last year or two, and only at colleges. They're kid of underground. You should listen to them, they're really quite good!"

Kagome smiled and sat back and closed her eyes. She tried her hardest to listen to the music. It was more rock then she normally liked, but she had to admit it sounded really good. The group sounded to be all guys. And they were quite good at what they were doing. She felt bad that she had missed the beginning of the song. But soon the next was playing, and she could listen to all it.

Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And it won't go quietly  
Not a lot right now makes sense to me  
And it won't sit patiently

I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them  
I'm gonna find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day

First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already

I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone  
Where's life taking me?  
I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone  
Always traveling

I'm gonna chase my dreams and catch up to them  
I'm gonna find you some how, some way, somewhere, some day

First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already

I wanna love my job  
I wanna love my life  
But most of all, I wanna fall in love

First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already

First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already  
First day of the rest of our lives, I miss you already  
Last time I'll see that look in your eyes, I miss you already

Kagome was a little surprised at how much she liked the song. She looked over to where Kaiya was typing away on her computer.

"I like it," Kagome said calmly. "What's the band's name?"

Kaiya didn't even look up form what she was doing when she replied with, "Fukumaden."

Kagome frowned a little. "Why would they name themselves that?"

Kaiya smiled and looked over at Kagome. "I really couldn't tell you," she said, then went right back to working on her e-mails.

When Kaiya had said this, Kagome got the feeling that she knew, but didn't choose to disclose the information that Kagome sought. She wasn't sure what to think of it all.

Then she noticed that the next song was different then the last. The group seemed to change their style to suit the song.

"They sure have different genre's don't they?"

Kaiya smiled again, but still continued looking at her screen. "I know. That's one of the things that makes them so popular. They have songs for anyone's tastes."

Kagome nodded her head and said that she was going to get ready for bed, she had an early start in the morning.

"Will the music disturb you? Or is it okay if I let it play for a while?" Kaiya asked.

Kagome shook her head no. "The music is fine. I can fall asleep with any noise. I had to learn how."

With that Kagome headed to the bathroom to get ready.

(•.•)

One Month Later

Kagome and Kaiya had gotten into a routine, and were fast becoming good friends. Even Toki was becoming a good friend to Kagome. She felt better then she ever had in the past year. At times it was even as though she was back with Miroku and Sango, with out the pervertedness that was the monk.

The siblings were big Fukumaden fans, and Kagome was becoming one too. It seemed that if she had a question about the band, they knew the answer to it. And between the two of them, they had every CD the band had ever made, which weren't actually that many. And them having the CD's was great since Kagome found herself wanting to listen to them more and more.

The siblings didn't seem to mind if Kagome borrowed anything of theirs. They were happy to share with her. Kaiya said that it was because they were used to sharing with the rest of their family. Kagome still felt bad about it at times though, so she made sure to let them borrow anything they may need from her. And it was nice since Kaiya seemed to be the same size as Kagome, and they both had great taste in clothing.

In fact the first day of school Kaiya had said that Kagome couldn't have been too out of sync with the world since all of her clothing was in style. Kagome had laughed and told her that her clothing that would be the only thing that was.

It was now the second month of school, and Kagome was headed to the mess hall. It was finally lunch time, and that was a good thing since Kagome was starving. She had woken up late that morning and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast.

When she got to the mess hall she saw a crowd just outside the door around the note board that was there. She was too hungry to wonder what was going on, so just walked passed the crowd and into the line for lunch. She was quite surprised when she saw that she ended up right behind her old friends from middle school. She hadn't seen them in years. They had ended up in a different high school then Kagome. And with everyone being so busy with that, there had been no time to get together.

"Eri? Yuka? Ayumi? I didn't know that you were going to this school too."

The three turned to see Kagome standing there, smiles on their faces.

"Kagome!" all three said at one.

"It's been far too long since we've seen you," Yuka said.

"There's so much to catch up on," Ayumi said.

"Ya," Eri muttered. "Like if you're still with that two timing jerk or not."

Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about Eri?'

"She's talking about that guy you were dating when we were 15. We haven't seen you in so long that we don't know if you're still with him or not," was Yuka reply.

Just as Kagome was about to respond in the negative, Toki came up and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there Kags! Did you see the poster outside?"

The three looked at the boy with shock. Who was this hottie and how did Kagome know him?

"Sorry Toki. I missed breakfast this morning, so I didn't stop to see what all the fuss was about."

"Now Kagome, how many times must I tell you that you need to eat more? I swear one of these days you're going to faint on me."

Kagome laughed. "Whatever Toki. You know better then anyone that I don't have an eating problem."

Now the three friends were even more intrigued. Why did it sound as though this guy was Kagome's boyfriend? Were they going out? And they still didn't know how the two met. It was time to start asking some questions.

"Kagome? Who is this?" Yuka asked.

"Oh!" Kagome looked a little surprised to see them there. It was as though she had forgotten that they were standing right in front of her.

Kagome had the grace to blush. "Sorry. Toki this is Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. I grew up with them."

"Nice to meet you all," Toki said putting his hand out to the girls

"How did you two meet?" Eri asked.

"I'm Kaiya's brother," Toki said as though that explained it all.

"Kaiya is my room mate," Kagome explained.

"Oh!" the three girls said.

Suddenly a body made it's way between Kagome and Toki, who still had his arm around her. It was Kaiya.

"Please tell me you're going Kagome! I've already ordered three tickets! You just have to come with us!"

"Huh?" Kagome was now definitely confused.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her about it Kaiya!" Toki said to his sister. He turned to Kagome. "Fukumaden is having a concert!"

"What! But I thought you said that they don't give concerts!"

Kaiya smiled. "Normally they don't! Heck no one even knows what the guys look like! But they wanted to come out to the world I guess. They're even going to be doing a video at the concert!"

Kagome had a huge smile now. "I'm definitely there!"

The other three girls were still standing there as confused as ever.

"The line is moving you know," some rude guy behind Kagome said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ayumi said and they all moved to the counter.

"Why don't you three join us for lunch?" Toki asked.

"That would be great!" Kagome said. "Then we can catch up!"

The other's agreed. And soon they were all sitting at a table.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your names," Kaiya said.

"Oh! Sorry Kaiya! These are my old friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. We grew up together."

Kaiya smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too Kaiya," Ayumi said.

"What was that you were talking about in the line? Fukumaden?" Yuka asked.

"Oh!" Toki smiled. "It's this great under ground band. Not a lot of people have heard of them. But they are popular with the college crowd. They've never given a concert before, but I guess they want to get more of a following, so now they are."

"If you've ever hung out with any of the people that have been here before then you've probably heard at least one of their songs," Kaiya said with a smile.

"Oh?" Eri asked. "What's one of their songs that we may have heard?" She didn't like this Kaiya girl for some reason. She didn't understand how Kagome could like her. Heck, she didn't see how Yuka or Ayumi could either. But then she had changed in the last few years. She had grown apart from her friends and their childish ways. This was actually the first time that she had seen any of them for at least a year.

"Umm.." Kaiya said. "That depends on who you hang out with. The only reason I know of them is family."

Eri looked confused so Kagome told her, "She means Toki here. He's two years older then us, and was here when they first burst onto the scene. Kaiya introduced me to them. They really don't have one specific genre, but that's one of the things that makes them so popular."

"What kind of crowd do you hang out with?" Toki asked.

"I've been hanging out with the pi beta cappa's. I'm trying to pledge with them," Yuka said.

Kaiya smiled. "Then I bet you've heard their song Not Quite Paradise."

Yuka smiled. "I love that song! That's by them? Wow. Now I want to go to this concert!"

Toki smiled. "Unfortunately, they were sold out after ten minutes. But as you heard my sister got us three tickets. And I didn't know this, and got three myself. They aren't as good as hers, but if you'd like them you're welcome to them."

Yuka couldn't stop smiling now. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Toki just smiled and brushed the thanks off.

"I wonder what song of theirs I've heard?" Ayumi asked.

"Well who do you hang out with? I bet you Kaiya or Toki would know which song you would know. They know them all," Kagome said.

"Umm… I've just been spending my time in the computer lab. I've gotten a lot of assignments from my computer teacher lately."

"Who's been the tech in there with you?" Toki asked.

"Umm.. Hibiki Amatou."

Toki nearly chocked on his ramen when he heard this. "Oh! He's a good friend of mine. Anything he listens to would be by them."

Ayumi smiled. "That's nice to know. I really like the music he plays in there."

Yuka looked to Ayumi and smiled. "Why don't you take one of Toki's tickets and come with me?"

Ayumi smiled and agreed as long a Toki didn't mind. He told her that he was just glad that the tickets would be used.

Then they noticed that Eri hadn't said who she hung out with to find out what song she may have heard.

"Eri?" Kagome asked.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Ummm, who have you been hanging out with?"

"Oh, I'm more with the Goth crowd. So I don't think there are any songs that I've even heard of," was the reply that came from her mouth.

"I don't know about that," Kaiya said, glaring at the angry girl. "There's too many that the Goth crowd listens to, to only pick one will be hard."

"Umm," Toki tapped his finger on his chin then suddenly smiled. "I know! Life Is A Bullet! That's one of their more popular song with that crowd."

Eri looked a little shocked. "That's by these Fukumaden guys?"

Kaiya nodded her head.

Toki smiled. "Ya, you want the last of my tickets?"

Eri smiled. "If you don't mind."

Toki shrugged. "I gotta get rid of them some how."

"Would you like us to pay you back for them?" Ayumi asked.

Toki shook his head no. "Na, that's okay. It's not really that big of a deal."

The girls just shrugged and they all finished their meals.

On the way out of the mess hall Kagome turned to Toki and Kaiya. "You know. It might be a good thing if you told us when this concert is going to take place."

Kaiya smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot. It's actually this Friday."

The four other girls were shocked to hear this. That meant that they only had about 4 days to plan out their outfits for this thing. Now was a time to panic!

(•.•)

A/N: The song in this chap is titled First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives by MXPX. The other three songs that are mentioned will be used later in the story, so I'll tell you who they're by later. And just in case you're wondering, the name of the band, Fukumaden, means- abode of demons. I think that's it! If you have any questions then feel free to ask them. All of the songs in this fic I have. If you would like me to send you one, then please just send me a review with your e-mail address and the title of the song. I'll try my hardest to get back to you with the song as fast as I can. Thx!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to let you all know that I'm putting the chapters up to this story asI finish them. So you may be seeing two or maor chapters in one day, but then you may not be seeing any for a while. I'm going to try my harest to get the chapters done fast, but I have a life with three little kids in it, so I may have to take a break from writing once and awhile. Thx, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

Kagome found that time sure flew by when you're looking forward to something. She woke up that morning to Kaiya jumping around to one of Fukumaden's songs. Kaiya was singing along, and during the musical break, was singing, "We're gonna see Fukumaden tonight, we're gonna see Fukumaden tonight…."

"You do realize that this is the only day of the week that I have a late start on my classes right?" Kagome asked her. "I was kind of hoping to sleep in this morning."

Kaiya gave Kagome a funny look. "How can you sleep? Especially since we're gonna see Fukumaden tonight!"

"Ya, I kinda figured that out from your solo."

Kaiya just smiled and continued getting ready for her day. "You do realize that you can sleep in tomorrow and Sunday right?"

Kagome sighed. "Ya, but it's just not the same."

Kaiya just laughed and said good bye as she walked out the door to go to her first class that morning. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep especially since Kaiya hadn't thought to turn the CD player off. So she decided to get ready for the day too.

As she was getting ready, Kaiya's laptop let out a noise to let the girl know that she had received an e-mail. Kagome wasn't about to go through her room mate's e-mail, so she just ignored it. But the next thing she knew the phone was ringing. She knew that the phone was something she couldn't ignore, so she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"…"

Kagome didn't hear anything on the other line, so she just said hello again. When once more she didn't receive a response, she just shrugged her shoulders and hung the phone back up. But before she had a chance to go back to getting ready for the day, it rang once more.

"Hello?"

"Hello," a deep male voice said. "Is Kaiya there?"

"I'm sorry, but you just missed her. This is her room mate, Kagome, if you would like to leave a message for her."

There was a pause and some rustling, like they were covering the phone, then the voice was back.

"Can you please just let her know that her father called her."

"Sure thing Mr. Souryo. I tell her when I see her at lunch today. Bye."

"Good bye, and thank you."

With that Kagome hung up.

(•.•)

When lunch rolled around, Kagome quickly made her way to the mess hall once more. She had to give that message to Kaiya, and she was really quite hungry once more. When she got there she saw Kaiya and Toki in the line just in front of her.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Kagome," Kaiya said.

"Yo," Toki said.

"Some one called for you after you had left this morning Kaiya."

Kaiya looked a little surprised. "Who?"

"It was you father. He just asked me to let you know that he called for you."

Now both Toki and Kaiya looked surprised.

"Are you sure it was our Dad?" Toki asked.

"Ya. Or at least he didn't correct me when I called him Mr. Souryo."

Toki laughed. "There are three Mr. Souryo's in our family Kagome. It could have been any one of us."

"I thought there would be four, including you father. Didn't you tell me that you had 3 brothers, Kaiya?"

Kaiya looked nervous now. "Ya, but our oldest brother doesn't like to be called that. He says that it makes him feel old."

Toki looked at his sister. "None of like being called that, even Dad."

"True, but Tomo is the worst."

"I beg to differ, but Dad is the worst."

Kaiya just shrugged.

Kagome was more then a little confused. It felt as though the two of them were hiding something form her. And she didn't like that feeling. They were always so mysterious when it came to their parents. They would talk about most of their siblings with no problems what so ever. But ask them about their parents, and they were more closed lipped then the Secret Service.

But once more Kagome ended up just shrugging the whole thing off. She didn't want to make them talk about something they weren't comfortable with. And if their parents were the touchy subject… then so be it.

Once they had gotten their food and had sat down to eat, Kaiya turned to Kagome.

"So do you know what you're going to be wearing tonight?"

Kagome shook her head no as she swallowed the bite she had just taken. "No. I figured a pair of my jeans, and one of my t-shirts would be fine."

"NO!" Kaiya yelled. "You have to look good for this thing! What if you end up on the video? I mean come on, do you want to be immortalized wearing only jeans and a t-shirt?"

Kagome thought on that. "How likely is it that we would even be in this thing?"

"The chances are higher then you may think," Toki said calmly.

Kagome shrugged. "Kay, then why don't you pick out my outfit when you get back to the room today, Kaiya? You'll be back before me since you don't have a last class today."

Kaiya agreed to that and they continued to eat. Before long they all had to get going to class.

(•.•)

Kagome was finally on her way back to her dorm room after a long day of classes. She knew she would be spending most of the day Saturday studying and rewriting her notes for her classes. It wasn't a bad thing, it just meant that she wouldn't be having the weekend that Kaiya had been trying to get her to have since school had started.

Kaiya had been trying to get Kagome to relax more on the weekends, but it just never worked out. She had even went so far as to plan a shopping spree and day at the spa a few weeks ago. Kagome ended up not going with her for more reasons then just the fact that she had felt the need to study.

Kagome was at the school on a scholarship, and so didn't have a lot of spear money laying around. When she had pointed this out to Kaiya, the girl had laughed it off saying the whole thing would be on her, but Kagome hadn't felt comfortable about that. You see, Kaiya's family was more then a little on the rich side. All of them tended to give the youngest in their family anything her heart could desire. And if Kaiya desired to give her room mate a day at the spa and a shopping spree, then they would probably just shrug their shoulders and say, "Whatever Kaiya wants."

But Kagome didn't like the idea of using other people's money for her own amusement. It just didn't seem right to her. Then there was the fact that she would be spending the money of people she had never even met. That seemed even more wrong to her.

As Kagome down the hallway to her room, she thought about how she would repay Kaiya for the tickets to the show tonight. She knew that Kaiya would laugh at her if she tried to give the girl any money. Kaiya would likely say, "What do I need you money for? I have more then enough of my own!" So Kagome was trying hard to think of something that she could give her as a way of saying thank you. Maybe she would ask her.

When she got to her dorm door, she heard one of Fukumaden's song's just start on the CD player. It was one she had never heard before, but she knew it was them from the lead singer's voice. For some reason she could pick his voice out of all of them the best, even when he made it more gravelly for the song's purposes.

She quickly opened the door and smiled at her room mate. Kaiya was dancing at Kagome's dresser, looking in it for something.

"What do you need Kaiya?" Kagome asked. "I may know where to find it for you."

Kaiya looked at her with a smile. "Where's that tank top I got you last week?"

"You mean the one that says 'I'm Cute? No shit'? I put it in the back of my top drawer. You aren't going to make me wear that are you?"

Kaiya just smiled as she turned back to look for said shirt.

"Kaiya! I told you when you gave it to me that I'd never have a good reason to wear it. I'm not that kid of person."

"No, you're normally not. But you agreed to let me dress you, and I've deiced that tonight you're not going to be your normal self. Now why don't you go grab the underwear set that I got for you that same weekend and go have a shower and then when you get back I'll have the rest of the outfit picked out."

Kagome gave a sigh and grabbed the black bra and thong panties that Kaiya had set out for her and went into the bathroom the two shared. She wasn't sure why she was willing to let the girl boss her around about this, but she thought it better not to argue with Kaiya.

When Kaiya had gotten back from her planned day at the spa and shopping spree, she had handed Kagome three or four bags, saying that if Kagome wouldn't shop for herself, then she would do it for her. One of the bags was from a Lingerie shop and had contained a bunch of new sets of underwear, and all of the underwear in the sets were thongs. And most of the underwear was either white, black or pink in color. Kaiya said that it was so she could mix and match.

When Kagome had told her that she had never worn a thong before, Kaiya had told her to get with the times. Kagome had sighed and put the new bras and thongs in her dresser and never looked at them again until today. And luckily the ones that Kaiya had chosen were one of the sets that Kagome had actually thought cute.

The bra was lightly padded mesh cups with satin corded trim at the neckline and under wire support, with a satin ribbon lace-up at the side and the ever present adjustable straps. The thongs were lustrous stretch mesh with a satin corded trim at the elastic waist, and sexy satin lace-up detail at the backside, in the low-rise styling.

When Kagome had finished with her shower and put said underwear on, she realized that she hadn't grabbed her robe to put on after she was done. She was a little nervous walking around in the underwear, so stuck her head out of the door and asked Kaiya to hand her the robe.

Kaiya looked up from doing her makeup on the bed. She was sitting there in a white tank top that said "Got Chaos?" on the front, and a black jean skirt that only came to the top of her knees. She hadn't put any shoes on yet, so Kagome wasn't sure what she would wear for those.

"Why don't you just come out here? It's not like I haven't seen a female body before. I mean, I am one myself. And you have to get dressed any way. You might as well do that while I get my makeup on, and then I'll do yours and your hair."

Kagome shrugged and walked over to her bed. She had never had a problem being around other girls in her underwear. She had always gone to the hot springs with Sango and bathed, so what was the big deal if another girl saw her in her underwear? She just hadn't been sure how Kaiya would see it.

As she saw what Kaiya had picked out for her to wear, she let out a sigh. It was definitely not something that Kagome would have chosen for herself. The whole outfit was from Kaiya and last weekend. The shirt was the black tank top that Kaiya had been searching for when Kagome got home. Luckily there was a jacket to go over it. It too was from last weekend. The jacket was a black foe leather that came to her hips. It had been one of the few things that Kagome had worn since Kaiya had given it to her.

Kagome's lower half was going to be covered by a little tweed skirt that would only come to half way down her thighs. It was straight until about half way down, where it became pleated. It was something that Kagome had admired, but never thought to wear. She preferred longer skirts after the ones she had to wear for school all those years. But she didn't mind wearing this one, it's not like she hadn't worn shorter.

She didn't see any shoes to go with the outfit once she had the shirt and skirt on.

"What shoes did you pick out for me?" Kagome asked Kaiya as she finished with the final touches to her own makeup.

"Umm, I was thinking that pair of boots that I talked you into letting me get for you a few weeks back," Kaiya told Kagome as she sat the now dressed girl down so she could get started on her hair.

"The beautiful suede ankle boots from Etienne Aigner?"

These had been a guilty pleasure that Kagome had let Kaiya talk her into. They were a soft suede that were ankle height. They had a squared toe, center stitched seam accent and side stitching detail. With a braided leather strap and bow accent, and with a full length side zipper for easy access. They were only 2 1/2 inch heels, but she loved them.

Kaiya smiled, "Of course. What other boots have I talked you into lately?"

Kagome smiled as Kaiya finished up with her hair. She had simply put it into a low pony tail at the base of her neck and the used a small banana clip to flip it up. Most of Kagome's hair hung over the clip and hid it, but it looked great.

Soon Kagome found herself facing Kaiya and getting makeup put on her face.

"Kaiya, I don't usually wear a lot of makeup."

Kaiya smiled. "I know. I wasn't about to put cover up on this flawless skin. I'm only going to put a little eye shadow on, then some black eyeliner and mascara. Then I was thinking of using my tinted gloss for your lips. I bought the stuff and ended up not liking it, so if it looks good on you, you can keep it."

Kagome thanked her and let her put the makeup on her. Once Kaiya had finished there was a knock on the door. Kagome got it as she grabbed her coat and shoes from next to it.

Standing there was Toki, in black jeans and a black wife beater with a blue dress t-shirt thrown over top but left unbuttoned and untucked. The dress shirt had a white dragon one the right side that looked to wrap around the back to left side where the tail ended. He didn't seem to have a coat with him.

"Hi Toki. We'll be ready in a minute," Kagome told him.

Toki smiled. "Hey Kags. I like the outfit," he told her as she bent down to put on her boots.

"Thanks, but your sister picked it out."

"Ya, that girl sure has good taste. I let her buy my clothing just so I know I'll look good."

Kaiya heard this from inside her closet where she seemed to be looking for something. "That's not the only reason!" she yelled to her brother.

As she came out with a smile on her face a a pair of shoes in her hands, she said, "You know you just don't like shopping. You really are just like Uncle Juro. He gets any female he can get his hands on to do all of his shopping. Heck he's even gotten me to do it for him."

Toki smiled. "I remember that time. He told me after that he'd never make that mistake again."

Kaiya laughed as she put on her platform wedge sandals. They had a smooth leather upper half, with a rounded open toe, a matching heel panel with open detail, an ankle strap with adjustable metal buckle and elastic panel. They were 1 inch at the toe to 4 inches at the wedge heel.

When she stood up she said, "I still can't believe he's never worn those leather pants I got him."

Kagome looked a little shocked when she heard this. This guy had to be old enough to be their father, and Kaiya had gotten him leather pants? She must have done it as a joke. Kagome could see no other reason why she would get a guy that old anything like that.

Toki saw that the girls were ready, and quickly escorted them out of the dorm building. Kagome was so excited to be seeing Fukumaden. She couldn't wait to see what the guys would look like. She was already about to drool at the thought of the lead singer. His voice was so sexy, she could just imagine the body that had to go with it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they got to where the concert was going to be held, Kagome saw for the first time how truly popular the group was. There were people standing there, begging for someone to sell them a ticket. Kagome felt bad that she had only been a fan for a few months, and got one, and here there were people that had to have like the group for a few years and they wouldn't get a chance to see them.

When Kagome voiced this to Kaiya, the girl just shrugged and said, "They really should have gone to the ticket booth sooner then."

Kagome thought that this was a little cold, but Toki smoothed it over when he said, "Most of them are probably scalpers anyway."

Once they got into the auditorium, they saw people selling shirts with the group's name on them. There was really nothing else on them but the name and the symbol that appeared on all of the CD's. Some had lyrics form some of the songs, but that was it. Kagome took a quick look and saw a tank top with only one strap on the right side that was really kinda cute. It was red and had the band's name with the symbol on the front, and on the back were the words, "You've become a part of me, You'll always be right here, You've become a part of me, You'll always be my fear, I can't separate, Myself from what I've done, Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you", which was from one of her favorite songs.

Kagome felt like it was meant for her, so she decided to buy herself one. It was a little on the expensive side, but she knew she could afford to splurge this once.

Once she got to the counter with Kaiya at her side, she asked for the shirt, and then went to hand the guy her money.

"It's on the house," he said and turned to the next person at the table.

Kagome looked confused. She turned to Kaiya and asked, "Why did he do that?"

Kaiya shrugged and said, "Maybe it's his way of hitting on you."

Kagome shrugged and left with Toki and Kaiya to find their seats. She wasn't about to complain if the guy had wanted to give her a shirt for free.

When they finally got to their seats, Kagome noticed that they were the best seat in the place. They were front row center. If she were to look up during the concert, she would be looking right at the lead singer. She couldn't believe their good luck.

"How in the world did you get such good seats?" she asked Kaiya.

Kaiya smiled and said, "I know people."

"Where were your tickets Toki?"

He smiled and said, "They were six row isle. Not bad seats, but not as good as these."

Kagome nodded and sat down to wait for the concert to start. She was little tempted to go see her old friends before the show started, but knew that she really didn't have the time. So she decided to talk to her other two friends instead.

Sooner then she thought, the concert started. The opening band was actually really quite good. They were just a local band that hadn't really gotten too much exposure. But Kagome thought they were good.

Once that band was done their half hour set, there was a quick 15 minute intermission. Kagome wasn't thirsty like the siblings, so she decided to just wait at the seats until they came back. She wasn't paying too close of attention to what was going on around her. She was too busy thinking of how she was going to be spending the day tomorrow, and hoping that the concert wouldn't take too long.

Suddenly some one bumped into her from behind her. When she turned to see who it was, all she saw were a whole bunch of people standing around talking. Then suddenly a streak of silver and red flashed in her peripheral vision. Once more when she turned to get a look at it, she only saw people standing there talking.

Kagome shook her head and started to wonder if she was going crazy. There was no way that it could have been Inuyasha. It had to have been something else.

When Kagome turned back towards the stage she heard some one call out her name from behind her. When she turned around she saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

They made their way over to Kagome and gave her a hug as soon as they could.

"Hi guys," Kagome said.

"Hi there," Yuka said.

"So what do you think of the concert so far?" Kagome asked the three.

Eri shrugged. "It's not bad. But I think everyone is just excited to seeing Fukumaden."

Yuka nodded her head. "I agree. The people that are behind us wouldn't stop talking while the opening band played. I heard one girl say that it was just a waist of time for them to even be here. She said that she was only here to see what the guys of Fukumaden looked like."

Kagome smiled. "I guess that's her loss then. That band was really quite good."

The three agreed and said that they really should be getting back to their own seats since the concert would start again soon.

Kagome said good bye and the girls were off again. Now she just had to wait for Kaiya and Toki to get back.

When Kaiya and Toki did get back from the concession, they announced that the head lining band was going to be on in only three minutes. Kagome couldn't wait to see Fukumaden. There was a rumor going around that they would be playing some new songs tonight. The songs hadn't been released yet, and the new CD would be on sale after the show.

Soon Kagome could make out figures walking onto the dark stage. She was getting really excited now. She saw one bend down and grab what she thought could have been a guitar, then walk up to the mike in front of her. She couldn't make out any faces, it was too dark up there. She could only tell that there were five people in total. One was sitting at the back at a set of drums. One was standing in front of what looked to be some key boards. The other three were a mikes set over the front of the stage, with guitars in their hands.

Right away music started to play. Kagome recognized it right away as her favorite song. The lights still hadn't turned on, but Kagome didn't care. She was in heaven. And when the lead singer started to sing, she sang along with him. ((A.N: I just wanted to let you know that the parts that in brackets are sung by some one other then the lead singer. Thx.))

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me

The lights still hadn't come up to show the band, and the crowd seemed to love it.

(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)

(And now)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be right here)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be my fear)  
I can't separate  
(Myself from what I've done)  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you

Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happenin'  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me

(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)

(And now)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be right here)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be my fear)  
I can't separate  
(Myself from what I've done)  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you

(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)  
(Never goes away)

(Get away from me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go so get away from  
(Me)  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
(Go)  
Everything comes down the memories of  
(You)  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
(Know)  
I let you go

(And now)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be right here)  
You've become a part of me  
(You'll always be my fear)  
I can't separate  
(Myself from what I've done)  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become you

I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you

The whole crowd went wild as the band finished the song. The lights had stayed out the entire song. It was like the band was reluctant to show themselves. But once the crowd calmed down some, a voice that Kagome thought she recognized started to speak.

"How you all doing out there?" the voice said.

At this the crowd went wild once more. A laugh was heard over the speakers.

"Good to know," the voice spoke again. "Most of you are probably wondering why we're playing in the dark, right?"

Again the crowd went wild.

"Well, as most, if not all of you, know, no one really knows what the fuck we look like. We've never played in public before, and since that's the case, we thought we'd get you hyped up and prove we are the band Fukumaden, before we turned the lights on for you."

The crowd cheered again.

The voice laughed again. "I'm gonna introduce you to the band. As I do that their gonna turn a spot light onto the member."

The crowd went wild at this announcement.

"On keyboard and synthesizer, we have Hibiki Amatou."

When Kagome heard this she turned to Toki and asked, "Isn't that the name of that friend of yours that Ayumi knew?"

Toki nodded his head and smiled. "The one and only. You know you really should look at the guy. This may be your only chance to get a good look at him."

Kagome was shocked that Toki could know a member of the band. She also wondered why he hadn't told her that he did. Then she got a look at the boy with the only spot light on him.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The guy looked like a much older, much more human, version of Shippo. But that couldn't be… could it?

Then the voice spoke again.

"On Bass we have, Akira Taishita."

Kagome watched as another spot light came on. There stood a copy of Koga with the same smile that she remembered on his face. The only difference that she could see in him, were his ears and teeth weren't as sharp.

Kagome thought she was going crazy. There was no way that those people were Shippo and Koga. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Once more the voice broke her thoughts when it said, "On drums is my best friend, Maro Souryo."

Kagome was shocked. That was Kaiya and Toki's last name. And when the next spot light came on, she got another shock. There sat Miroku, as happy as could be. He didn't look any different then the pictures that were in her photo album at the shrine.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of Kagome's mouth.

Kaiya giggled.

Toki just smiled.

"On second guitar is my brother, Kin Hogosha," the voice said, once more bringing Kagome out of the daze she had been in.

Kagome didn't know who to expect to see next. But she had a sinking suspicion, and it turned out to be right.

As soon as the spot light was on him, Kagome got a look at Sesshoumaru. Only he seemed different some how. Then it clicked. His facial markings were gone. And his ears were no longer pointed. He looked just like any other human, except for his silver hair and golden eyes, which could be explained away with contacts and hair dye.

Kagome was now standing in wonderment. If that was Sesshoumaru, and the lead singer said that he was his brother… that meant…

"And me? I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist of Fukumaden. My name is Juro Hogosha!"

The last spot light lit up, and flashed down onto the last member of the band.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes at all. There stood the love of her life… there stood Inuyasha.

(•.•)

--( • )--

A/N: The song in this chapter is by Linkin Park. It's titled Figure .09. I really like Linkin Park, so you'll probably be seeing a lot of their songs in this. Although there will be other songs that will be in it. Once more I'd like to remind you that if you would like me to send you any of these songs, I'm more then willing. All I ask is that you tell me which one and give me your e-mail address so that I can send it. Thx.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to take the time to thank all of the people that have reviewed to this story. It's greatly appreciated. Your reviews make me want to keep writing. So thank you again!

Chapter 5

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her, standing on stage with a mike in front of him and a guitar in his hands, was Inuyasha. He still looked how she had always remembered him in the past year. He still had his long silver hair, and those gorgeous golden eyes. But when she looked to the top of his head, the ears were missing.

Maybe this wasn't her Hanyou. He sure looked like him, but the ears she love so much were gone. Did he make a whish on the Shikon to make him look this way?

When Kagome looked at what he was wearing, she saw it hanging around his neck on a chain. That could only mean that there was a different meaning for all of this, but it was definitely Inuyasha standing up there.

He was in a pair of blue jeans that hugged his shapely legs ever so nicely, with a red button down dress t-shirt that he had left half the buttons open on. It was untucked and had a dragon on it. Actually, when Kagome took a closer look at it, it looked just like the one that Toki was wearing, only in red.

When Kagome looked up again, she saw that his eyes were on her. They seemed to be telling her something, but she couldn't quite make it out.

"This next song," he started to say, "is dedicated to a person that I haven't seen for years. I happen to know that she's out there tonight, so I just wanted to tell her that she still means a lot to me."

With that music started to pour out of the speakers. Kagome knew that she was the girl that he had been talking about, and that this song was one that no one had ever heard before. She felt the love she had for the man on stage swell as she looked into his eyes while he sang to her.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yhea you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Kagome smiled up at the man that had promised to always protect her. The man that had taken her heart and ruined her for anyone else. She knew she was in heaven at this moment in time as she watched him play a solo on his guitar.

In the back of her mind she wondered where he had learnt how to play like that. Then she got pulled back into the music.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

The grows went wild once the song was over. They seemed to love it, but Inuyasha didn't seem to care. He was too busy looking at Kagome and her reaction to care what everyone else thought.

When he saw and smelt the tears in her eyes, he wanted to jump off the stage and bring her into his arms. Then he saw the smile she was giving him. She wasn't sad… she was happy. A smile came onto his own lips. She had liked seeing him again, and even more important to him, she liked the gift he had given her through song.

The roar of the crowd soon snapped him out of his trace. He had a show to do still. With once last look at the woman that held his heart, he looked out at the rest of the crowd.

"Liked that one did you?"

The crowd went wild, and Inuyasha smiled. He knew tonight would be a good night.

(•.•)

When the band had been on for an hour, it was finally time for an intermission. Once Inuyasha announced that they'd be back in half an hour, Kagome turned to her companions.

"What the fuck guys?"

Toki smiled. "Liked our surprise, did you?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I still don't understand how this could happen though."

Kaiya took this one. "That might be better explained by the band members."

Kagome agreed, but still had one question for them. "Kay, but then who was that on drums?"

Toki laughed. "That would be our father."

"Huh?" Kagome was now even more confused. The man that was on drums looked to be the same age as them. How was it possible for him to be their father?

"That's all part of the explanation you'll be getting if you follow us," Kaiya said as she made a motion to a security guard standing at the gate.

The man came over and smiled at the 18 year old.

"Hi Kaiya. You wanna go back?"

"That would be really nice, Keitaro," she told the burly man. "Don't forget to let Toki and our friend Kagome in too."

Keitaro nodded his head and Kaiya stepped past him once he had opened the gate a little. Toki put Kagome in front of him, and the two walked through as well. When others saw the three go through, they tried to. Unfortunately for them, Keitaro was good at his job.

When the three of them got to the back they were directed to the band's dressing room. When they reached it, Kagome started to feel small butterfly's in her stomach. She was nervous about seeing Inuyasha again. Had he changed in the time that they had been apart? He had said on stage that it had been years since he had seen her, but to her it had only been one. What did that mean?

There were so many questions floating in her head, that they were starting to mesh together.

When Kaiya put a hand on the door, she turned to Kagome and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kagome could only nod her head in the affirmative.

When the door was opened, the first thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar in his lap, a pencil in between his lips, and a piece of paper on the table next to him. He seemed to be working on a song.

Then suddenly she was wrapped up in a pair of arms. When she looked up to see who it was, since she knew it wasn't Inuyasha, she was surprised to see it was Hibiki.

"Kagome!" he cried. "I can't believe it's you! But you still smell the same so it has to be."

It finally registered who's arms she was in. It was Shippo.

"Hey!" some one yelled from behind the kitsune. "Don't hog her!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out at who ever had spoken. "Shut the fuck up Wolf breath. I can hog her all I want! She is my mother you know!"

Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you too Shippo."

"See! She even remembers my name!"

Kagome laughed. "Of course I remember your name. How could I forget the cute little kitsune that stole my heart with his bravery and his tears the first time I met him. Although, you really aren't so little anymore!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"My turn!" a voice said.

Kagome was sure that she knew that voice… and she definitely knew that hand!

"Miroku! You pervert!" she yelled as she smacked him on the face.

"Man," Toki said with a wince. "I haven't seen him do that to anyone but Mom!"

Kaiya laughed. "What? Did you think mom was lying about how he acted before they got married?"

"No, but they've been married for what? 500 years? You would think he wouldn't have the habit anymore!"

Miroku laughed. "I just wanted to let Kagome know that it really and truly was me."

"Sure you did Hoshi," Kagome replied.

Miroku just smiled and gave her a proper hug.

"It really is good to see you again Kagome."

"It's good to see you too, Miroku."

Koga walked up and slung his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "How's my woman been?"

Just as Kagome was going to answer, Miroku butted in with, "Did you hear that Ayame? Koga's gotten back into the habit of calling Kagome hi woman again!"

Koga got that look that said 'I'm in deep shit' on his face, then quickly let go of Kagome and turned to the door.

Kagome turned too and saw Ayame standing there. She didn't look too upset.

"I don't mind Miroku. I know who he's going home with tonight… and it's not her."

With that she walked in, gave Koga a kiss on the cheek and Kagome a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again Kagome," she said.

Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you too Ayame."

Just then a voice was heard from the corner of the room.

"I hope you guys haven't forgotten that we still have the second half of the concert to finish. Our break is almost over."

Kagome looked to see who had said this, and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on a couch. He looked normal again. When she looked at the other youkia in the room, she noticed that they looked normal as well.

"What happens to your markings and ear and teeth when you're on stage?" Kagome asked.

Shippo grinned. "It's a spell that we found in our journeys after you left us. It makes all the features that distinguish us as youkia disappear."

"But it's takes a lot of energy to keep it up," Koga continued. "So when we're in privet, we tend to take it off."

"We were lucky that Kaede was able to make the anchors for us before she died," Shippo said.

"What are your anchors?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Koga said. "Mine was my headband, but then I had to upgrade with the times, and now it's a ring."

"Mine's my earring," Shippo said.

That's when Kagome noticed that he had a piercing on his left ear.

"Nice," Kagome said. "But what do you mean you had to upgrade with the times? I thought you said that you had to get Kaede to make them for you."

"We did," Miroku said. "But once I knew how, I could do it for them."

"So what's you're anchor Sesshoumaru?"

The youkia lord raised an eyebrow. "It is my wedding ring."

Kagome was a little shocked. "You mean you actually take your wedding ring off? And who the hell did you marry?"

Inuyasha started to laugh. "Yes he takes it off. The bastard has two. One that's his anchor and one that isn't. As far as who married him…"

Suddenly a woman came running into the room. She had long black hair and long slender legs. She seemed to be full of energy. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she quickly jumped into his lap.

"Hi Kagome," she said off handedly.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled again. "You remember Rin don't you?"

Kagome was shocked. This was that little girl that always followed Sesshoumaru around?

Rin smiled and cuddled into her lord's arms.

"She would be my Mate," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"What's your anchor Inuyasha?"

He smiled and pointed to the Shikon no Tama. He was the only one that hadn't taken their anchor off. "It made the most sense at the time. I couldn't really use Tessaiga since it already held my demon blood a bay. And the only other thing that I had on me at all times was this."

Kagome smiled.

Suddenly another person made their way into the room. Kagome didn't notice until the person spoke up.

"You guys have a minute to make it to the stage and get your stuff in order," a female voice said.

Kagome turned when she heard that familiar voice. There in front of the door, with a clip board in one hand and looking down at her watch, stood Sango.

Kagome gave a squeal in joy. "Sango!"

Sango's head popped up with a smile. "Kagome!"

The two girls embraced. "You don't know how good it is to see you!" Sango said.

Kagome laughed. "Do you know how much I've herd that since I came back here?"

Sango laughed and looked over at Toki and Kaiya. "And you two! Shouldn't you be at your dorm rooms studying?"

Kaiya moaned. "Come on Mom! It's a Friday night!"

Sango gave her daughter a stern look. "I don't care! Just because the males in this family spoil you rotten, does not mean I will! I told you that if you were going to move out of the house and go to collage that I expected you to do well in it."

Toki laughed. "Mom, we just came to show Kaiya's new room mate off to the family. And besides, you know you would have been disappointed in us if we were here to support the band."

"Ya!" Kaiya chirped up.

"You mean to tell me that Kagome is Kaiya's room mate, and you didn't tell me?"

Toki had the grace to look chagrined. "Kaiya made me promise."

Now it was Kaiya's turn to have that look on her face. "Dad made me do it!"

Miroku got the 'You're going to get it ' look from Sango. He had the nerve to grin.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. The only ones that knew about it were myself and Shippo."

Shippo grunted. "And the only reason I knew was because I came over one day and Miroku called Kaiya, but Kagome answered. The bastard wouldn't even talk to her, scared that she might recognize his voice. So he called back right away and made me do it."

Kagome laughed. "That was you?"

Shippo just nodded his head.

"Well, this is all nice and good, but now you guys are going to be late getting on stage!" Sango said.

The guys smiled and put their anchors back on, then rushed out of the room.

Sango turned to the three college students and said, "Are you going back to your seats? Or do you want to watch from backstage?"

The three decided to watch from backstage. Kagome still had questions that needed to be answered, but she knew she would get those answers once the show was over with.

(•.•)

A/N: the song in this Chapter is "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. I know it's kinda corny, but it's one of the only songs that I a have that a male sings that works there!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once the guys were ready to go, Kagome and her two friends were standing in the side of the stage. She got a smile from Inuyasha just before he turned to the audience and had the lights turn back on.

"Hey guys!" he yelled out at them.

The crowd went wild at the sound of his voice.

"We're back!" he said in a sing song voice. When the crowd roared, he couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I think you guys may have waited long enough. Let's just get to the music. My brother is going to take over lead for this one."

With that the band started to play. Kagome was a little shocked to hear that Sesshoumaru was going to be singing the lead. ((A/N: You'll get who sings what part… trust me. But the parts in brackets are Inu.))

S: I feel like I wanna smack somebody  
Turn around and bitch slap somebody (bitch)  
But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no)  
I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no)  
Anxieties bashin my mind in  
Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden  
But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no)  
I won't lose control bro (no, no, no)

Shackle and chained  
My soul feels stained  
I can't explain got an itch on my brain  
Lately my whole aim is to maintain  
And regain control of my mainframe  
My bloods boiling its beatin' out propane  
My train of thoughts more like a runaway train  
I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane  
In the rain and I'm might just hydroplane

M: I don't fear none of my enemies  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's  
I've been dealing with something that's worse than these  
That'll make you fall to your knees and that's the

I: The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety  
The sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety

S: My head keeps running away my brother  
The only thing making me stay my brother  
But I won't give into it bro (no, no, no)  
Gotta get myself back now  
God, I can't let my mind be

Tell my enemy is my own  
Gots to find my inner wealth  
Gots to hold up my thoughts  
I can't get caught (no, no, no)  
I can't give into it now (no, no, no)  
Emotions are trapped set on lock  
Got my brain stuck goin through the motions  
Only I know what's up  
I'm filled up with pain  
Tryin' to gain my sanity  
Everywhere I turn its a dead end in front of me  
With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety  
Got me feelin' strange paranoia took over me  
And its weighin' me down  
And I can't run any longer, yo  
Knees to the ground

M: I don't fear none of my enemies  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's  
I've been dealing with something that's worse than these  
That'll make you fall to your knees and that's the

I: The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety  
The sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety

Kagome had to admit she liked the song. It was definitely a new one though.

M: I don't fear none of my enemies  
And I don't fear bullets from Uzi's  
I've been dealing with something that's worse than these  
That'll make you fall to your knees and that's the

I: The anxiety the sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety  
The sane and the insane rivalry  
Paranoia's brought me to my knees  
Lord please please please  
Take away my anxiety

Kagome clapped so hard her hands started to hurt, but she didn't care. That was a really good song, and by the sounds of things, she wasn't the only one who liked it. She thought that it was now in her top ten list of songs she liked by them.

"I take it you guys liked my brother's singing début?" Inuyasha asked.

The crowd gave a mighty roar, and Sesshoumaru bowed low. They even liked how formal the man seemed to be.

"They're doing great!" Kaiya yelled.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"For guys that only ever played in front of family, they sure love playing the crowd," Toki said.

Kagome laughed. "It doesn't surprise me. The only one I never saw that way was Sesshoumaru."

Kaiya gave Kagome a funny look. "Why do you call him by his full name? He mush prefers Sess, though I tend to call him Kin, since it's the name he uses in public. And I like to remind all the old fogies we know of the fact that they have two names."

Kagome laughed. "When I knew him, it was Sesshoumaru-sama to every one but us. I never called him that, but I did respect him enough to use his full name and not shorten it, even if it is a mouth full."

"Well," Toki said. "As long as you don't use Rin's nick name for him, you'll do fine. The only ones to get away with that are Akiko and Juro."

"Rin's nick name? And who's Akiko?"

"Akiko is Rin's other name," Kaiya said with a smile, and then leaned over so she could whisper in Kagome's ear. "Her nick name for him is Fluffy."

Sess turned when she said this and gave a growl. Inu just about chocked on his laughter. Luckily he wasn't singing at that point, but was doing a guitar solo. Shippo and Koga just smiled. Miroku looked confused, but just shrugged and ignored it.

"Damn," the girl said. "I forgot about that youkia hearing of his."

Toki and Kagome laughed.

Kagome knew that it was going to be a long night, and that she wasn't going to be studying, like she thought, tomorrow.

$&$&$

When the band finally finished with their last set, and they laughed when the audience tried to get them to do an encore, the boys finally got off the stage and to the back. The group made their way to the bands room, and made themselves comfortable on all of the furniture in the room.

Kagome sat on one of the two couches in the room, with Kaiya on one side, and Shippo on the other. She looked around at all of her old friends and smiled.

"Okay, since we have the time now, and none of really have to be anywhere, why don't we answer any questions that Kagome may have?" Miroku said.

Kagome smiled. "I just wanna know how you all can be here with me right now. And how Kaiya and Toki could be Miroku and Sango's children. Kaiya told me that you even have grand children…"

Sango smiled and pulled out her wallet. "Ya, three. Wanna see picture's?"

Inu laughed. "I don't think it's the time Sango."

Sango just shrugged and put her wallet back into her purse.

"I don't even know where to start," Shippo said.

"At the beginning would be a good idea," Sess said.

Inu smiled and said, "I guess I should start then.

"After you disappeared right in front of me, I went a little nuts. I wouldn't talk to anyone for the longest time."

"Ya," Shippo said. "When you got back to us and we asked where Kagome was, the only thing that left your lips was 'She's gone'. That was the last time we heard your voice for quite a while."

Inu blushed, "Anyway. After about a month, Sango and Miroku got married. Kaede was the one to proceed over it. That was the one thing that brought me back to the world around me. And after that we all decided to keep traveling. Eventually we found that scroll that we told you about."

"The one that told how to make you all look human?" Kagome asked.

Miroku nodded. "That would be the one. Speaking of which, why haven't you guys taken off your anchors yet?"

Rin smiled from Sess's lap and grabbed his hand. She slipped the ring on his ring finger off and put it into her pocket. Then she grabbed another ring from Sess's front shirt pocket and put it on.

When she had slipped the first one off, Sess got his youkia features back. Kagome turned to see Koga take off a ring from his pointer finger on his right hand. Once it was off, Kagome saw the Ookami youkia that had pursued her in the past. Next was Shippo, he took off his golden loop and placed it into a box on the table next to him. He took out a silver hoop, and put that into the hole that had just held the golden one.

Ayame smiled and took a hair clip out of her hair, and there sat the female Ookami that had tried so hard to get Koga to marry her.

"I always miss this thing once I take it out," she said.

Everyone laughed at the girl.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inu shrugged. "I don't ever take it off."

Kagome was confused. "But I thought the spell wore on your energy."

"It does," Shippo said. "But because he used the chain that holds the Shikon no Tama, it tends to use the jewel's energy instead. So the dog boy doesn't have to waste energy like the rest of us."

Inu growled. "You've been hanging out with Koga too much, Pup."

Shippo grinned. "Shut up Dad."

Kagome was shocked to hear that come from the kit's mouth. "Dad?"

Inu bushed again. "Well someone had to take care of the brat once you left. And Sango was too busy with Miroku, so it fell to me.

"But we were telling you how we came to be here. So I'll continue. When we got back to the village after a long trek through the villages in the area, we found Kaede sick. She told us that she was dieing, but was willing to use the scroll and show Miroku how to do the spell that was on it. She was good to her word, but passed on soon after. Once more I became enclosed in my own world. Kaede had been like family to me, and I didn't like the idea of losing anymore family members. So one night a month later, after I was done grieving for the old baba, I took the Shikon and made a wish. I had no way of knowing how it would turn out, but I had to try."

"The moron wished for the members of his pack to have his strengths, but none of his weaknesses," Sango said.

"Hey! I thought it was a good wish at the time!"

Kagome smiled.

"Ya, and now we have all the strengths you do, not that I'm complaining," Shippo added. "But I still don't see why I had to be included in this. I'm already a full youkia!"

"Shut up Pup!"

"What do you mean you all have his strengths? And if you made a wish, why is the Shikon no Tama still here?" Kagome asked

"My wish wasn't pure," Inuyasha answered. "It was completely selfish. But the funny thing is, the silly jewel sees me as it's owner for some reason. It puts a barrier around itself if someone tries to take it from me. I swear I even heard it talk to me when I made that wish."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "What did it say?"

Inu smiled. "The silly thing told me to keep it protected until I could get it back to you."

With that he grabbed the Jewel and took it from the chain. His spell didn't even waver, but it was now pulling on his own energy rather then the Shikon no Tama's.

When Inuyasha reached over to give Kagome the jewel, she let out a small gasp. She had notice two things, first being that his rosary was gone. She wasn't sure where it was, but it wasn't around his neck anymore. The second thing she noticed was what appeared to be a tattoo on his upper left peck.

"Inu?" Kagome asked. "Where's your rosary?"

He just smiled and told her how he didn't really remember what happened, but was told by the others that Kaede was the one to take it off after they got back from the battle with Naraku.

"She said that you may have been the only one that could use it," Shippo continued, "but that any Miko could have taken it off. And that since you weren't there anymore to even use it, there was no point on keeping it on the poor guy. He was subdued enough at that point."

Inu growled at him for the last remark. Kagome just smiled.

"Kay," Kagome said. "Next question. What's that on you're chest?"

Inuyasha opened his shirt slightly and looked down at his chest. "That's something I'll have to explain later in the story."

Kagome still hadn't gotten a good look at it, but figured he'd tell her in time.

"Then, please," she said, "continue."

"Aren't you going to take the Shikon back?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed that he still held it in his hand.

Kagome smiled and reached for the jewel. She really didn't want it, she had given it to Inuyasha. But if he wanted to give it back because it had told him to, then who was she to say no?

But both Inuyasha and Kagome got a shock when her hand came close to the Jewel.

$&$&$

A/N: The song in this chapter is Anxiety by The Black Eyed Peas. I really liked the song, and thought it would be a good one to have the three guys sing.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The jewel erected a barrier around itself and Inu's hand.

"I don't think I'm meant to have it right now," Kagome said, taking her hand back.

Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face. "I don't get it. It told me to take care of it until I could get it back to you, and now it wants to stay with me? This thing needs to make up it's mind…"

"I think it's waiting for a specific time to go back to her, Inu," Miroku piped up.

Inuyasha just shrugged and put the jewel back on his chain. He could feel the spell pulled on the Shikon's energy once more. It was kind of a relief, he wasn't used to the energy drain like the others, and had found himself wanting to let it go down.

"Anyway, on with the story. About a week after I had made the wish, we found out the true ramifications of it."

Sango laughed. "I was the one that found out the truth. Inuyasha hadn't told us anything about it, and we were out on the road to a village that had come to us for help fighting some youkia that were bugging them. While on our way there, a youkia jumped out at us from no where. I didn't even think on what I was doing and threw Hiraikotsu. The damn thing lit up and went a lot faster then I was expecting it to. I had no idea what had happened. But it turned out that I used some of the strength that we all got from the wish, and I put a youkia attack into too."

"I swore a blue streak when I saw that," Inu said. "I kept asking myself how that could have happened since Sango always had perfect control over that damn weapon of hers. And even she looked surprised by what had happened. That's when the Shikon chose to tell my what my wish had entailed."

"So it spoke to you gain?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded his head. "It's actually done that quite a bit over the years. But if you want to hear the rest of the story, you really gotta quit interrupting."

Kagome blushed and said she was sorry.

"That's okay, I was just bugging you. Anyway, so the damn thing told me what my wish had entailed, and I felt that I had to tell the others."

"And what a way to tell us," Sango said.

Miroku laughed. "He just blurted out that he had used the Shikon for a wish. At first we didn't believe him, after all the Shikon was still there around his neck. But when he told us that it was a selfish wish, we understood why it was still there. What I didn't get, was how it was still just as pure as when we saw it after you left."

"I told you," Inu said. "The stupid thing said that the wish wasn't selfish enough to taint it!"

"Well, it was still rather selfish you know. Anyway, so the Baka looks at us and says that we should expect to have all of his strengths, then continues walking. Once we got over the shock, we ran after him and asked him what the catch was. I have to give him credit for looking sheepish when he said, 'You'll age like me now, have some youkia powers, super human strength, hearing and sense of smell. As well as my healing abilities' At first we didn't see how that could be a bad thing, then we got to the village."

"The noise and smell when we got there almost drove Miroku and I nuts," Sango continued. "I was tempted more then once to just kill myself to get out of my misery. I asked if that was what Inu went through every time he came to a populated area. When he told me that it was, I asked how he could stand it. He said, 'I'm used to it.' Then he was nice enough to tell us how to go about ignoring most of it."

"It was the least that I could do. I was the one that made you go through it. But any who, we took care of that youkia and went back to Kaede's hut. The village was more then willing to let us stay there even after she had died, so it became our base of operation. While we were there, I'd train them on their new powers, and how to keep the strength and senses under control. If we weren't there, we were out fighting youkia for other villages. We became well known as exterminators."

"Time passed, and we didn't even notice." Miroku continued. "At first we didn't notice that we weren't aging like we should. We only saw Shippo age, but both Sango and myself thought it was a youkia thing. Then one day we were told that a girl from the village was going to be married. It was an old playmate of Shippo's. We couldn't understand how she was old enough to marry, but we were still the same age we were when you left us."

"That's when we found out that we age like the Baka too," Sango took over the story now. "Miroku and myself hadn't wanted children right away, and now that we had a longer life span, we decided to wait until Japan was more at peace. So we didn't have any until the late 1970's. After hanging out with a Miko from the future, we knew a little of what to expect. Especially since you had left some of your history books behind."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "That's where those books were!"

The gang all laughed. "You don't know how helpful those book were to us! We were able to get out of Japan when the bombs came down," Shippo said. "We actually have duel citizenship now! I still say that we should have gone to the US. But no, these Baka's just had to go to Canada instead!"

"Hey!" both Koga and Inu yelled.

"Wolf shit and I happened to like Canada!" Inu told them. "They have more open spaces then the US. It was like being back in Sengoku Jidai."

Shippo had to agree with that one.

"Okay, so the books helped you, and I think I understand how you all came to be here, but how in the world did you guys get Sess and Koga to hang around Inu….? They hated each other!" Kagome said.

Inu laughed. "After I saved Koga's butt one day, he kinda took it upon himself to stick to my side."

"Hey!" Koga yelled. "That's not what happened!"

"Oh?" Shippo asked. "That's how I remember it!"

"You would you little shit! Inu is your father, of course you'd agree with him!"

"Hey! I have a mind of my own!"

Koga just laughed, then went on to tell the whole story. "After you disappeared, and I was told how long it would take for any of us to see you again, I rethought the whole situation between us. I came to the realization that I did love you, but it was more in that sisterly way. So I did my duty and went to marry Ayame."

Ayame smacked him on the arm since it was the only place she could really get to while she was sitting on his lap.

"So I'm only a duty now am I?" she asked.

Koga looked sheepish. "That isn't how I meant that. I had realized that it was my duty to marry you, but that I loved you as well."

"That's better!"

"Any who, So I went off to find her. For the longest time I couldn't. Then one day, after Inu had made that wish, I came upon her and her tribe fighting with another tribe. I got into it, and ended up almost dead, until Inu and gang turned up and got us all to stop. I was too wounded to help Ayame, and saw Inu help her instead. I felt it was my duty to give him my thanks, and so I told him that if he ever needed my help, I would be there for him. He scoffed it off, like only that Baka could, and I felt it necessary to keep an eye on him."

"So from that day forward," Ayame said, "Koga's pack and mine were one. But we kept an eye on all of your friends. We felt we owed it to you as well, since you were instrumental in defeating Naraku. One day, Koga and myself decided to let our pack go. We felt that there was a better member that could take care of them, since we were too busy watching over all of your friends. We gave the pack to our oldest pup. He took them back to the mountains, and has taken good care of them since."

"About that time," Inu continued, "we found out what they had been doing. So what else could we do, but let them join us?"

"And the rest," Shippo piped up, "as they say, is history. The two enemies became friends and family. Koga and Ayame became part of our pack instead, and because of that, they got the benefits of the wish too. Koga even recognized Inu's right to rule over the pack… that was quite the show to see."

Kagome smiled. "I bet. But that doesn't tell me about Sess."

Rin piped up now. "Years after you all defeated Naraku, my Fluffy," everyone snickered at the name, Sess and Rin just ignored them all, "realized how much he truly loved me and took me as his mate. As my wedding present, he made peace with Inu. I had always loved the guy, I mean who wouldn't… I think it's those ears of his."

"Damn ears," Inu muttered. Everyone laughed.

"So to make peace with the Baka," Sess started, but Inu intruped.

"What's with everyone calling me a Baka lately?"

"Back then you were!" Sango said.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, so to make peace with my brother," Sess shot Inu a look that asked if he was happy now, "I went to the village that I knew he would be in. When I got there, he came at me with Tessaiga raised. I stopped him and told him I didn't come to fight. He asked what the hell I was there for, in that way that was only Inuyasha. I calmly told him I was there to make peace. He told me that the only was he would ever make peace with me, was if I became a part of his pack and came under his rule. So I did."

"I was kidding you dumb ass!" Inu yelled. "But no, Mr. I take everything literally, just had to force his way into my pack."

Rin smiled. "When Sess became part of the pack, he came back for me and Ah Un. Jaken had been killed while trying to save me a few months before, so Ah Un became my protector when Fluffy wasn't around. He would take me high into the air, and keep moving until Sess showed back up. It was quite the experience."

"I was actually quite glade to join my brother's pack. I knew that they would do everything in their power to save Rin if I wasn't there, and that was a relief to me, since I knew I wouldn't always be there to help her. And since I was part of the pack, when I mated with Rin, she became part as well."

"Which means she got all of the same benefits as the rest," Kagome said.

"Yes," Sess said. "I was quite happy to hear that she would be able to defend herself now."

"And that I wouldn't be dieing of old age on you anytime soon," Rin added.

"Yes," Sess said. "That too."

"Well, I must say," Kagome said, "it's good to see you guys friends. I never liked the thought of you fighting."

"Oi!" Inu said. "Who said we don't fight anymore? That happens to be one of the best parts of my day."

"I think she meant you two trying to kill each other," Sango said calmly.

Kagome smiled. "Ya, that's what I meant."

Just then, a knock came from the door. Inu told whoever was out there to wait a minute. All the youkia in the room gave a sigh and put their anchors back on.

"Enter," Sess said in that voice that said that he was lord of all around him. Inu just smiled.

In walked Keitaro, the guard who had let the three back stage earlier.

"What is it Keitaro?" Sess asked.

"The clean up is all done, and everyone has left. I think it's save for you to all go home now."

"Thanks," Shippo said.

"No problem. There was quite the crowd out there for the longest time, just waiting for you guys to leave. It's a relief that you didn't leave sooner. I would have hated trying to get you all to the limo's."

With that the guard left.

"Well," Inu said getting out of his seat and stretching. "I guess we'd better get out of here. Who feels up to going out and partying?"

All most of the people in the room raised their hands. In fact the only one that didn't was Kagome.

When everyone asked why she didn't want to go out, she said, "I'm not much of a partier."

Kaiya smiled. "It's true. Every weekend you'll find her in our dorm room studying her little ass off."

"Well, at least one of you is sure to get good marks," Sango said.

"I'm at the college on a scholarship," Kagome explained. "If my marks get any lower then a 3.4, I'm in trouble."

"Kagome," Toki said, "you have a 4.0 average. I think you can take one night off."

Inu smiled, and asked. "What are you taking? One of us may be able to help. Between the 8 of us, we've had a lot of schooling."

Kagome grinned. "I'm going to become a doctor. But I'm only in my first year."

"Yay!" Rin bounced in Sess's lap. "I'm a doctor! Oh wait…. You probably don't mean a mind doctor though…"

Kagome laughed. "No, I want to go into pediatrics. There's something about tending to sick children, making it so they can go out and have a real childhood, that appeals to me."

"Well, then Inu himself can help you," Ayame said. "He's a pediatric surgeon, and as far as I know, you have to know all your stuff for that."

Inu blushed at the hopeful look Kagome gave him. "It's been a while since I've done that."

"That doesn't matter," Kaiya said. "I'm sure you remember all the stuff that really matters. And you're still getting hospitals begging you to come back and work. Sure they're the youkia ones, but that doesn't matter."

"Please Inu?" Kagome begged. "I could really use the help."

Inu heaved a sigh. "Fine. But does that mean you'll come out partying with us tonight?"

"Okay," Kagome said. "But I'm not going to drink. I've never been big on that."

"That's fine," Sango said. "None of us are big on it either. Except maybe the monk."

Toki laughed. "I still find it hard to believe that Dad was ever a monk."

Kagome smiled. "I have picture's back at the shrine that prove it!"

Miroku sighed. "Please don't show those. I got out of that profession along time ago."

"But Miroku," Inu said, "don't you think you're children have a right to see it? You always use to bring them over to my place to se the fire rat robe. You even made me wear it for Halloween one year. I think it's only right that they see you as a monk, and Sango in her demon slayer outfit."

"Oooh!" Kaiya squealed. "I wanna see that one!"

Sango blushed. "Stupid pervert… telling our kids about how their mother used to wear a spandex outfit to fight youkia…"

Miroku laughed. "But you looked so good in it dear. I have to say, it was one of the best things you have ever worn. I was so disappointed when you put it into storage, and refused to ever wear it again."

"There was no reason to wear it after the youkia intergraded themselves into human society."

"How did that come about?" Kagome asked.

"It was our fault," Sess said. "When they learned of the spell and what it could do, most of the domestic ones opted to integrate into the society. Humans were becoming the dominate society, and they knew that if they were ever going to continue existing, they had to become apart of it. You'll actually find more Hanyou's out there then you'd expect. But there still aren't a lot of humans that know we exist."

Kagome shrugged. "Makes sense."

Inu sighed. "Can we get going now? I wanna go out and do something. Sitting here isn't doing anything for my energy."

They all laughed and soon found their way out to the limos that were waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group soon found themselves at a club. She show that the guys had put on had been an early one, and had been done around 9:00. Then they had talked for about an hour, so that put the time at about 10:00 at night. The club hadn't been open for very long, but already there was a long line up.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked the other's in the limo with her.

She had ended up in limo with Kaiya, Toki, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. The other's were in another limo behind them.

"It's the most popular club in Japan," Kaiya answered her. "It's called the Kizokun. Inu and Sess own it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "The Kizokun? Let me guess, Sess picked the name?"

Toki laughed. "You guessed right."

"While we're here," Sango said, "You're going to have to call us by other names, Kagome. We haven't been known as our real names for quite some time."

"What are the names you're known as?"

Kaiya spoke up at this question. "Hee hee. I know them. Mom is Taka. Dad is

Maro. Rin is Akiko. Sess is Kin. Ayame is Hana. Koga is Akira. Shippo is Hibiki. And Inu… he's Juro."

Kagome realized something in that moment.

"So Inu is that Uncle you two were always talking about?"

Toki laughed. "Yup. He's the one that I liked to spend so much time with."

"I still resent that," Miroku said.

"Get over it," Sango said. "You had another son and three daughters to dote your affection on. I thought it was nice of Toki to spend so much time with Inu."

"Wait a second," Kagome said. "I thought Kaiya told me that she had three sisters and three brothers."

Kaiya blushed. "I did. But when your parents look as old as you are, you tend to tell every one that they're your siblings, not your Mom and Dad."

"I see."

Soon they were all out of the limos and Inu walked right up to the bouncer and talked to him for a minute. The next thing Kagome knew, she was being ushered into the club. Once she got a chance to look around, she noticed that it was actually lager then it looked from the outside. It had a huge dace floor on the main floor, with two bars on it. One on each side. There were tables set up around the dance floor, and a stage at the back. In one corner there were stairs that had a rope over them, and a bouncer standing at the bottom.

"That's the VIP section," Toki told her. "We have our own table up there. The music isn't as loud, and there's couches and plush chairs around the tables. It's really quite nice."

Kagome smiled and followed them to the stairs. The bouncer took one look at Sess and Inu and let them all in. Kagome was unfortunate enough to be the last to walk up to him. He put his hand up to stop her.

"This is the VIP section. You can't go up there."

"But," Kagome started.

"She's with us, Kaori," Inu said as he came back to see what had held her up.

"Yes Sir," the bouncer said, and let Kagome in.

"Sorry, we'll have to give you a pass. I'll get one for you later. I think I have one for you in the office."

Kagome smiled. "You had one made up for me before?"

Inu blushed. "We were all hoping to see you again. Call it wishful thinking."

Soon they were all seated at a table. They were all talking about how well they thought the concert had gone. Suddenly Inu started to groan.

"What's wrong Jour?" Kagome asked. Luckily she remembered to call mhim by his new name.

"I can't believe that stupid DJ id playing this song."

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about!" Miroku said.

The song had only just started. Kagome had recognized it as one of theirs.

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Kagome looked over at Inu. "Why would you sing a song like this?"

"I wrote it about Sess, I just switched Bro to Dad. Made it better in my opinion. I wrote it after a fight we had. It was my way to vent."

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Kagome smiled. "I kinda like it. I bet it talks to a lot of Teens out there."

"It's one of our more popular songs," Sess said. "I bet Kado only played it because some one asked for it. He knows how you feel about it Juro."

Inu sighed. "I'm sure that's the case. I still can't believe you guys talked me into recording it."

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Koga smiled. He felt it safe to talk now that he song was over, the others had only been talking while there was a music break.

"It was one of your better songs, Juro. We felt it necessary to record it. I, for one, knew it was going to be a hit as soon as I read it."

Miroku agreed with Koga. Inu just grunted.

"I take it, the fight that made you write it was a bad one," Kagome said.

"That's one way to put it," Sango said. "Kin called him a dirty half-breed. After years of never hearing that from anyone, it got to our sweet Juro."

"But I made Kin apologize," Rin said. "After all, our children are half-breed too. If he was going to insult Juro like that, he was insulting our own children too."

Kagome was shocked. "You guys have kids?"

Sess smiled. "Two. A boy and a girl. They're rather young. We had to leave them at home with a baby sitter tonight."

"How old are they?"

Rin pulled out the photos. "This is our oldest, Kano. He's 6 now." she showed Kagome a photo of a little boy with sliver hair and golden eyes. He looked just like a mini Inu. "Then there's our sweet Etsu. She's 3." The little girl in that photo was a mini Rin with silver hair. Her eyes were all her mother though.

"They're so cute!" Kagome said. "Kano looks like a little Juro!"

"Keh," came from the man.

"Who's watching them?"

Sango smiled. "That would be our oldest. She said that she didn't mind since her kids love having Kano and Etsu over so much."

"Hey!" Kagome said. "I still haven't seen your pictures yet!"

Sango smiled and pulled out her wallet. She had picture's of all of her children, and many of her grandchildren. You could tell they were all related to the slayer and monk.

"Enough with the pictures already!" Shippo said. "Next you'll want to see pictures of all of Akira and Hana's children."

"Ohh! How many d you guys have?"

Inu started to laugh. "Too many to count. They were trying to repopulate the wolf tribe all on their own."

Koga smiled. "I can't help it. I love kids!"

"We have ten," Ayame said. "Then there's 13 grandchildren."

"Only one child at home still though. Hana wanted another when Kano was born. She likes having at least one in the house at all times. She's with Kano and Etsu at Kane's house. All the kids get along. They tend to beg us for sleepover's."

Kagome smiled. It was nice to know that they had families, but it saddened her to know how much she missed in her friends lives.

Miroku looked at his wife and smiled. "Would you care to dance, my sweet?"

Sango rolled her eyes at his name for her. "Why not."

The two got up and went down the stairs to the dance floor. Soon Sess and Rin followed them. The next thing Kagome knew, Kaiya and Shippo were also gone.

"Where did Shippo and Kaiya go?"

Inu smiled. "Kaiya has a thing for him, she talked him into dancing with her."

"I think I'll go find someone of my own to dance with," Toki said, and took off.

"You think they may have planned this?" Kagome asked when she realized that Inu and herself were alone.

"Knowing them," Inu said, "They did. For some reason they think that we should be alone."

Kagome blushed. She suddenly remembered what she had whispered as she was sent back to her own time. A part of her hoped he didn't hear her, a different part hoped he did. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. She hadn't seen him in a year… speaking of which.

"How come you guys didn't come see me in the year since I've been back here permanently?"

Inu smiled. "I couldn't remember the date you had told me that morning. We didn't want to disrupt the flow of how thing went, so we decided to wait. When we made the band, we thought it would make the perfect way to see you again. An it seems we were right."

"But Kaiya had to have known who I was when we first met if she grew up with Miroku telling her stories about our past."

Inu nodded his head. "She did. Miroku didn't even tell us about it. He just came up to me one day and said that he wanted to do a live performance. I didn't think anything of it at the time. When we first started the band, we agreed not to let the public see our faces. We didn't want you to notice that we were here before it was time. But when he came to me about doing a concert, I was all too happy to oblige. I was getting board with life at that point. I felt like I need something new. And Kin said that being on stage was sure to be a natural high, so why not. I was as shocked as you were when I first saw you out there."

"When did you first see me?"

"While we were setting up. It was dark, so I knew you didn't see me. I ran to Sango and talked her into not turning the lights on until I introduced us. I wanted to get over my shock first. She didn't understand at first, but agreed anyway. She thought I was up to no good."

Kagome smiled. "Okay, but what about when I came to the back to see you guys? I got a hug form the others, but not you."

"Hey!" Inu said. "Kin didn't hug you either!"

"Yah, but I wasn't expecting one from him."

"So you were expecting one from me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are my best friend."

Inu looked a little disappointed at this confession. He was hoping she would say that she loved him. Over the years he had talked himself into believing that he had only been hearing things when he heard her say it before she disappeared. But still, there was that small part of him that held onto that hope that his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him. Now those hopes were dashed.

"I see," he said calmly. "Do you still want a hug?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love one."

Inu shrugged and leaned over and gave her a quick hug. When he did this, Kagome got a look at the mark that was on his chest again. She still didn't get a good look, since it happened so fast. But it reminded her to ask about it again.

"You still haven't told me bout what's on your chest," she said as calmly as she could.

Inu smiled sadly. "It's not the time to be talking about that."

"Then tell me about your life. I don't think I got the whole story yet."

"There really isn't that much to tell. I lived these past 500 years, with my family. I grew up in more ways then one, and I've waited."

"Waited?"

Inu smiled. "I've waited to see you again. I've missed you."

Kagome couldn't believe her hears. Did he just admit to missing her?

"Our time together was fun. I missed having you around. And just like I told you before you left, I treasured the time we spent together."

That reminded Kagome that she had never heard what Inuyasha was going to say to her before she left. She had always regretted not hearing it.

"Do you remember, right before I completed the Jewel and gave it to you, we both had something to say?"

Inu looked confused. "Ya?"

"Well, you let me go first, and I never did get to hear what you wanted to say. I'd like to hear it now. If you remember what it was that is."

He couldn't help but smile. "I remember."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"No, I don't mind. I was going to tell you that I loved you, and ask you to marry me… although I probably would have asked you to mate with me. That's how I was back then."

Kagome was shocked. "Do… Do you still… love me?"

Inu smiled. "Of course. Inu youkia mate for life. We only mate again if our mate dies. That's why Kin was so happy that Akiko would have a longer life. He didn't like the thought of losing his mate."

"So… you never found someone else?"

"Who else is there for me? You were the first person to accept me for who I was. And you brought others to your way of thinking. It's because of you I have friends and family. I could never find someone better."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Here Inuyasha was, telling her he still loved her, and she was at a loss for words. What do you say to something like that? She guessed there was only one thing TO say to that.

"I love you too Inu."

$&$&$

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Perfect" by Simple Plan. I thought it really told how Inu feels about Sess at times. I hope it works. And I hope this chapter help with some of the questions you may have had.

Also, Kizokuin means house of lords.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha couldn't get the smile from his lips.

"You called me Inu…"

"Oops!" Kagome said with a smile. "I forgot that you go by the name Juro."

"It's not a name I go by, Kagome," Inu said. "In public, it IS my name."

Kagome looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"That's okay. At least up here it's fine. No one can really hear you up here. And besides, I liked that you used my real name. It means that you love the real me."

"I do love the real you. Why do you think I asked you to stay a hanyou so many times? But right now, I think I'm gonna go down and get a drink."

"Kay, while your doing that'll go get your VIP card. That way the drink will be compted for you."

They both stood and were soon down the stairs. Inu went one way, and Kagome went another. Once she got to the bar, she ordered a plain Coke. The bartender just smiled and went to get it for her. The next thing Kagome knew, she heard her name being called. When she turned to see who it was, there stood Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. She smiled at her old friends.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Yuka asked. "I didn't think you liked to party."

"Normally I don't, but some old friends of mine talked me into it."

Suddenly Inu showed up at her side. He smiled at the bartender, and told her the drink Kagome ordered was compted. Then he turned to Kagome herself and handed her a card.

"Here's your VIP card."

Kagome looked down at the card, and saw that it had her name and a head shot of her on it. She recognized the picture as one that Sango had taken of her only months before the final battle.

"Why'd you pick this picture?"

Inu smiled. "I have lots, and it's the only one where you're head was small enough for the card."

"Are you saying I have a big head, Juro?"

Inu smiled. "No, I'd never dream of saying that. But I didn't use the original if that's what you were thinking. I got it copied, and used that one."

The girls started to squeal. Inu and Kagome turned to them and looked confused. At least until one of them spoke.

"I can't believe it!" Eri said. "You're Juro Hogosha. The lead singer to Fukumaden!"

"Shhh!" Inu said. "Keep it down. There are a lot of fans around here, and I'd rather not have to deal with a bunch of screaming fan girls right now."

"Sorry," Ayumi said sheepishly. "We were just so excited."

Inu shrugged and leaned onto the bar. "Whatever."

"Say," Yuka said, "aren't you the guy that Kagome hung out with when we were 15? I think she said your name was Inu.. something."

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer that. She had to keep Inu's secret, and she had told the girls that he was a two-timer when she was 15. That just made her feel bad now.

"Ya," Inu said. "But that was just a nick name. No one calls me that anymore."

"Didn't you tell us that he was a two timing jerk, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

Inu raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "Did you now?"

Kagome blushed. "I said that when I was angry that you went off with Kikyou."

Inu sighed. "I was such a dumb ass back then."

Kagome giggled. "I always forgave you after. I just didn't like that you went to see her after what she did to the both of us. And I didn't like that you lied to me about it most of the time."

"I still don't see how you could see it as lying… I just never told you about it. And how in the world did you find out each time?"

"You wouldn't look me in the eyes after."

Inu rolled his eyes. "Like I said. I was a such a dumb ass back then."

Ayumi smiled. "Why didn't you tell us that he was the lead singer when we saw you on Monday, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't know. Kaiya and Toki never felt the need to tell me that all of the band members were old friends."

Ayumi looked confused. "If all of the band members are old friends, why didn't you tell me you knew Hibiki when I mentioned his name?"

"Umm," Kagome wasn't sure what to say.

"Back when Kagome knew him," Inu said for her, "he went only by his last name. And you'd be surprised how many people there are that have Amatou as a last name."

"That's true, Ayumi," Yuka said. "There's like three in my Physics 101 class."

This whole time Eri had been quiet. She was too busy looking at Inu to care about what they were talking about. She had to admit that he looked better now then when they were 15. He was out of those odd clothing, and into more modern things. He looked really hot in those jeans. They showed his butt off perfectly.

"So what are you doing here?" Eri asked. Kagome got a little jealous. Eri was flirting with Inu right in front of her!

Inu smiled and slung and arm around Kagome. "Well, when we saw Kagome in the audience, we got Kaiya and Toki bring her in the back during the break. We caught up on old times, since none of us had seen her for years, and let them all stay back stage for the rest of the show. When it was over, we talked her into coming with us here. Kin and I own the damn place, so it wasn't that big of a deal."

The girls looked a little shocked.

"Kagome was the girl you sang that song to, wasn't she?" Ayumi asked.

Inu just smiled. The girls took that as a yes and awed over it.

"You and your brother own Kizokuin?" Yuka asked. "That is so cool!"

Inu smiled. "It's not that big of a deal really. Our father left us a shit load of money when he died. When I finally grew up, I learnt how to invest it properly. It wasn't hard to figure out that this place would be popular. And it's actually rather cheep to run."

He turned to the new bartender behind him. "Isn't it, Sada?"

She smiled and said, "It is when you have family running it for you, Juro." then walked off to help customers.

"Who was that?" Kagome whispered.

"Sango and Miroku's second daughter. All of their kids but Kane work here. Kane wanted to, but she has kids to take care of. But her husband works as a bouncer here. Actually, he was the one at the door."

"Wait a minute," Eri interrupted. "You handed Kagome a VIP pass when you walked up, then she asked why you picked that picture. I know that Kagome has never been here, because I've been coming here for years and have never seen her. So when did you get a chance to take her picture and how did you know she would ever need a VIP pass?"

"I used one that our friend took of her before we lost touch, and call the foresight, wishful thinking."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Sango and Miroku came up to them.

"Hey you two," Sango said. "We're all going back up to the lounge."

"We'll be up in a minute, Taka," Inu said. "Kagome and I are just talking to some old friends of hers. They're fans of ours Maro."

Miroku smiled. "Good to know."

The girls shrieked again. "You're Maro Souryo! The drummer!" Yuka said.

Miroku sighed. "Please don't make a big deal out of it. There are a lot of people here that like the band, but don't know we're in it. And we'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"I just gotta ask you a question," Eri said.

"What?"

"Can I bear your children?"

The other four started to laugh their asses off.

"I never thought I'd hear a girl say that to you!" Inu said. "That was just priceless."

"Huh?" the girls were confused.

"Sorry," Miroku said. "But I have a girlfriend."

He was going to put his arm around Sango when he remembered that in public, they were siblings. He couldn't believe he let Inu talk him into that. But it made sense when all of their kids looked just like them.

"Oh," Eri looked disappointed.

"What about the others in the band? Are they single?" Yuka asked.

"Well…" Sango said. Inu gave her a sharp look. "The only one is Hibiki. Kin is married to our friend Akiko. And Akira is married to Hana."

"Oh," the girls sounded disappointed.

"What about Juro here?" Eri asked. She gave Inu a look that said she would be more then willing to bare his children, just as long as she got to do the actions in making those children with him. Inu shuttered.

"I'm hoping that a certain girl that I know, will become my girlfriend soon."

"Awww!" Yuka and Ayumi said. Eri just looked pissed.

"I bet we can guess who that is!" Yuka said with a giggle.

Kagome just blushed and said it was time to get back to the group. They said good bye to the girls and made their way to the VIP section. The bouncer didn't even blink as he let the four up the stairs.

They made their way over to the others and Kagome noticed there was only three spots to sit. She was about to ask how that happened, and where the last was going to sit, when and hand grabbed hers, and pulled her down into a lap. When she looked up, there sat Inu smiling away. She smiled back right away. It was nice to be in his arms. And she liked this affectionate side of him.

"I take it you two talked while we were dancing," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Shut it Hoshi," Inu growled. "Yes we talked. But there were no more seats, since Kado decided to take his break with us. Taka wasn't about to sit in your lap in public, so I took it upon myself to right the situation."

"Sure you did," Shippo said sarcastically. "Like you couldn't have just grabbed that empty chair over there." He pointed to a table that no one was sitting at.

"Hey!" Inu said. "Great idea. Now why didn't I think of that? Why don't you go get one of those chairs right now, Pup?"

Shippo sighed. "Damn Mutt," he muttered as he went to get the chair.

"I heard that Brat!"

Shippo smiled as he put the plush chair down next to where Inu and Kagome were sitting. "I know, old man. I wanted you to."

Inu growled as Kagome got out of his lap and sat in the chair. She just smiled at the way the two played. Some things never changed.

"So you never answered Juro's question, downstairs," Miroku said.

"Ya," Sango piped up. "What is your answer."

Kagome looked confused. "What question?"

Inu rolled his eyes at the married humans. "I think they mean my comment on how I was hoping to talk you into being my girlfriend."

"But you didn't ask… so how could I give you an answer?"

Inu knew she was being dense on purpose, so he smiled and said, "How should I know? They're the ones that asked what your answer was, not me."

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango and Miroku. "So then, how can I answer when he hasn't asked, you guys?"

The two groaned.

"You guys are really bad when you team up on people. I'd forgotten that," Sango said. "This is giving me flashes of all the times you would team up to tell us something when we asked a question, but never actually told us anything."

Miroku smiled. "I don't think we're going to be getting an answer any time soon, darling."

"I think you may be right, Hoshi," Sango said to him.

The others just laughed. Inu leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear, "So what is your answer?"

Kagome smiled and whispered, "Yes you Baka."

You could wipe the grin from his face with industrial strength cleanser, if you tried.

$&$&$

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much shorter then the others. I just thought that this was the perfect point to stop it.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If anyone noticed the smile on Inu's face, they didn't comment on it. The group of friends and family stayed at the club until 1:00 in the morning. They sat around talking, and would all go our onto the dance floor.

When they were ready to get leave the club, Kaiya talked Kagome into staying the night with the rest of them, and made sure that Inu and Kagome were in a limo together this time. She knew that her dear Uncle had been waiting for this girl. He had never ever looked at another woman, except in friendship. His heart was taken with the Miko that had shattered the Shikon no Tama so many years ago. And now that she was back in his life, Kaiya was going to do everything in her power to make sure she stayed there.

Kagome had assumed that they all lived separately, but near each other. And that she would be staying with Sango and Miroku. She got quite the shock when she saw the house the limo drove up to.

"Well," Shippo said. "Welcome to our humble abode."

Inu scoffed. "Humble my ass. This place is a freaking mausoleum. But it's a good thing we got it. We have what? 15 of us when we're all home?"

"You didn't include Kane's family in that, did you?" Shippo asked.

"No, they don't live here. Kane wanted her own place when she married."

"Then I'm sure you're right, Uncle Juro," Kaiya said with a smile.

"15!" Kagome said as she got out and looked at the house. Inu was right, it wasn't humble. The place was massive.

"Ya, 15," Toki said. "But each family has their own wing, so it isn't has bad as it sounds. Each wing is like it's own house, without a kitchen."

"That's neat!"

Kaiya smiled. "I liked it growing up. If you were mad at your parents, you could always run to one of the other families. Toki and I usually ran to Uncle Juro. He was the most fun anyway."

"Ya," Inu said. "And I remember getting in trouble more then once with your parents because of you guys. I still don't know why you weren't like your siblings and ran to Sess. At least your parents wouldn't yell at him about harboring you. I think your brother and sisters were smarter."

Kagome noticed that Inu had called Sess my his real name.

"Can I call you Inuyasha again?"

Inu smiled. "We're home, so why not? This is the only place we feel comfortable enough to use our real names."

"Then why did Kaiya and Toki call you Juro?"

Kaiya smiled. "I told you, I like to remind them they have other names. I got into the habit of calling them all by their public names when I was little."

"Mom had to make a game out of it to make us remember to call them by those names. It stuck. More often then not, we call them by their public names now."

"Sango was proud that she had thought of that, but was a little upset that none of her children would call us by our real names. We shrugged it off, and told her not to worry about it. After all, we had to get used to being called those names."

As they walked into the doors, that were opened as soon as they reached them by a servant, Kagome looked around and saw how beautiful the house was from the inside. It was beautiful on the outside, but truly gorgeous once you walked through those doors. The foray was immense, with a massive staircase staring you right in the face as soon as you stepped in the doors. Everything was done in a white marble, with light gray veins.

"The stairs lead to the separate inner houses. We have one massive kitchen though. We tend to like to eat meals together," Kaiya explained. "My family live in the eastern wing. Then Sess and Rin…"

Kagome interrupted her. "You used their real names."

Kaiya smiled. "They slip out every once and a while unless I'm watching what I'm saying. I tend to call everyone by both names. I just switch between the two with out even meaning to. All of us do it. But Kane is the only one that refuses to use their public names. She says that it's been years since they were known by those names, so why the hell can't they use them again? But I was telling you who's wing was who's. Sess and Rin have the southern wing. Koga and Ayame chose the Northern wing. And Inu got the Western wing."

"So," Kagome said, turning to look at Shippo. "Which wing do you sleep in?"

The kitsune grinned. "I sleep in my father's wing. Someone had to keep the old fart company."

"Ha!" Inu said. "It's more like the fact that no one else would take you. I remember them complaining more then once that you have really bad timing."

"Hey! It's not my fault they tend to rut like it's going out of style. I think it was more embarrassing to me then them."

Inu smiled. "I still think I should have made Miroku give you 'the talk' after the first time you walked in on him and Sango."

"Ya, I can just hear that conversation now. 'Shippo, we were having sex. It's what a couple does to make children. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll like it.' I think you did a better job."

Toki smiled. "How did you know that was the speech he gave? I got it when I was 7 and walked in on them. I think I'm still scared. I mean they were doing it with Mom on top. I saw everything…. And I do mean everything."

"EEWWW!" Kaiya screamed. "Please don't talk about my parents doing that shit around me. I'll get nightmares!"

"How do you think you came into this world, Kaiya?" Sango said. "I'll tell you right now, it's through us, 'doing that shit', as you put it."

Miroku grinned. "Speaking of which, I could go for some of that shit right now." He put his arms around his wife and started to kiss her neck.

"DAD!" Kaiya yelled. "That's WAY too much info! And get a room! I'm so glad I never walked in on you guys!"

Koga laughed. "No, you had to walk in on Ayame and myself."

Kaiya cringed. "I still have nightmares about that you know! And about the talk Mom gave me after. I was 4 for fucks sakes. She couldn't have just told me that they were wrestling without clothing on? No! she had to tell me that they were 'making love', and that it's how babies came into the world. She then went on to tell me how babies were born. She even showed that damn tape of Kane's birth. I swore on that day that I'd never have children!"

"Actually, sweetie," Sango said. "You swore you'd never have sex."

Miroku growled. "And you better not until you're married young lady!"

Kagome smiled. "Where will I be staying?"

She had only asked to get off that topic. It was making her nervous.

She assumed she would be staying in Miroku and Sango's wing. She knew she wouldn't feel comfortable imposing on Sess and Rin or Koga and Ayame.

"Well," Sango said, "you really have a choice. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't feel comfortable with Sess and Rin or Koga and Ayame. You were never that close with them. So that leaves our wing or Inu's. It's really up to you. But you might want to chose Inu's, we tend to get a little loud."

Kaiya and Toki shivered.

"We'll be finding our rooms in Inu's wing now…" Toki said and walked up the stairs with his sister not far behind complaining that their parents needed to grow up.

Inu laughed at Kagome's shocked look. "When they were younger they always came into my room when they heard Miroku and Sango late at night. Because of that, I gave them their own rooms in my wing."

"Oh," she said. "How many bedrooms are in each wing have?"

"Umm," Rin said from Sess's arms. "There's 7 I think. How many bedrooms does this place have again?"

Sess smiled down at his wife and mate. "28 dear."

"Okay, so I was right. There's 7 in each wing."

Kagome looked a little shocked. "Why would you get a place with so many?"

"Koga and Ayame is why," Inu told her. "At the point where we bought it, we were sure they would need the space."

"Hey!" Koga said. "We only had 4 kids at that time. And that was the largest batch we've had at an one time."

"Ya," Shippo said. "But we were all sure that you would be going for more. I for one, thought you were going to go for the world record, and fill every room in the place."

Koga just tried half heartedly to smack him. When he missed, he only laughed.

"Then there was Rin," Sango said. "She was constantly talking about having this humongous family with Sess. We really thought that she was serious."

"I was!" Rin piped up. "We're still working on it!"

"And then there was Sango and Miroku when they finally decided to have kids," Ayame said. "I mean come on, 5 kids only 2 years apart each time. We thought you'd never stop. We're still not sure you have. At one point you had every room but one in that wing of yours full. And the one that was empty, you made into a playroom for the kids."

"Ya," Miroku said. "But it was nice to hear the patter of little feet in our halls. I kinda miss it."

Kagome smiled at her friends. It was good to see them all teasing each other and getting along. She had missed this.

"Sango," Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Let's have another kid."

Sango smiled. "If you're willing to do diaper duty, then let's go start making a baby."

Miroku had the biggest smile on his face. "Deal!" And with that the two were gone.

The other's all laughed. But before you knew it, the only people in the hall were Shippo, Kagome and Inu. Rin having said something about making a playmate for Sango and Miroku's new child.

"I'm gonna go wind down from the night. I'll catch you guys in the morning," Shippo said with a laugh.

"Bye kiddo. Try not to stay up too late with those stupid games. We don't need you tired and cranky in the morning. I hate it when you're cranky. You get on my nerves more then normal."

Shippo just smiled at his adopted father and took off.

"Games?" Kagome asked.

"The brat is spoiled. He asked each one of us for a different game station for Christmas one year. And being the dumb ass we are, we didn't check to see what the other's were getting him. Sess and Rin got him the X-box, Sango and Miroku got him the game cube, and Koga and Ayame got him a Playstation 2."

"And what did you give him Inu?"

He grinned. "The idea."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't felt this good in a while. It was good to be back with her dear friends. They understood what she went through better then anyone else could, they had gone through it with her.

Her family had help this last year, but it wasn't the same as having her friends. Her family only knew what happened from what Kagome herself had told them. But her friends were there. They knew how hard, and fun, it was. They understood what she had felt in those moments.

"So you never said which wing you'd like to sleep in," Inu said.

"Umm, I don't really want to hear Sango and Miroku going at it, so that leaves your wing. I'm sure there won't be anyone having sex there."

Inu grinned. "Oh you never know."

"Inuyasha!"

He laughed. "I was talking about Shippo and Kaiya. They have it bad for each other, but won't admit it. You never know, tonight might be the night. In fact they kind of remind me of us."

Kagome smiled. "You have a point."

"Let me show you to your room," Inu said, and turned to go up the stairs.

"I'd rather be shown yours," came out of Kagome's mouth once Inuyasha had his back turned to her. She saw it stiffen.

"Really?" was all that Inuyasha could say. He had waited 500 years to see her, and now that she was here, he didn't want to rush into anything. But if she was willing, he wasn't going to fight it. He wasn't stupid. He knew that there were things that they still needed to talk about, but if she was willing to wait until after, then so was he. He wanted her to dictate how this relationship would work out.

"I still remember those times that you would hold me until I fell asleep after I had had a nightmare. They were few and far between, but they were the best nights sleep I've ever had. I want that again, Inu. I want you to hold me as I fall asleep, and I want to wake up with you still there this time."

Inuyasha was shocked. Was she saying she was ready for more? Or was it really as simple as her just wanting him to hold her? He needed to ask her before he could agree.

"Do you really only want my to hold you? Or is there something more to this request, Kagome?"

She came around to face him and smiled up at him. "I lost you once Inu, and my heart broke. I don't think I could go through with that again. Let me love you Inuyasha, like I've longed to this past year."

Inu picked her up so he could carry her bridal style, a huge grin on his face.

"I would be honored to show you my room, my lovely Kags."

$&$&$

A/N: I've decided to stop there, even though I have more written. I'm not sure if I want to post the lemon that's coming up next. It will be the first time I've written one, and I'm not sure how good it is. But we'll see. I'll think on it, and post it if I feel up to it.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this chapter out yesterday. I was a little busy since it was my daughter's first birthday. I didn't really get a chance to work on it until late that night, and I didn't want to post it until I gave it a final check. But here it is, and I hope you like it.

Chapter 11

Inuyasha carried Kagome up the stairs and down a bunch of hallways. Kagome was lost after the first turn.

"I hope you don't expect me to find my way back to the entrance. I'm completely lost."

Inuyasha smiled down at the beauty in his arms. "No need to worry. I'll always be with you."

Kagome smiled. She was so happy right now. All of her dreams were finally coming true. She had her Hanyou, and that's all that mattered at that moment.

When they were walking past a partly open door, they heard Shippo say, "No fair! I swear you're cheating!"

Next they heard Kaiya laugh. "You just suck at this game."

"I'll show you sucking!"

Inu chuckled as he continued on his way to his own room.

"It looks like they may have told each other their feeling," Kagome said.

"Ya," Inuyasha said. "We might not be the only ones mateing in this wing of the house."

Kagome blushed. She still needed some questions answered before she did this. She'd ask them once they were in his room.

Inu sensed her hesitation. He knew she'd tell him what it was about in her own time. But he'd refuse to take this relationship any further if she didn't get over it soon.

"Here we are," Inu told her once he had reached the double doors to his room. Without moving Kagome at all, he got the door open. When Kagome got a look at the room, the only thing that ran through her mind was how much it suited him. It was done in all different shades of red, with splashed of gold here and there. It was wonderful.

"What do you think?" Inu asked as he set her on her feet.

"It's beautiful, Inu."

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Kagome smiled and turned around and gave him a hug.

"Are you sure about his Kagome? I'm more then willing to just hold you as you sleep. We don't have to do anything more then that."

Kagome looked up and saw how serious this was to him. She smiled and said, "I only have a few questions to ask first."

"Shoot."

"Well, you told me that Inu Youkia mate for life back at the club, then you just said that we may not be the only ones mateing in this wing of the house when we heard Kaiya and Shippo…"

"And?"

"Is that what we're going to be doing? Mateing?"

Inuyasha smiled and held her close.

"Yes. There's no one I want other than you. I've waited 500 years to mate with you. But if you'd rather wait until we marry, I'll understand."

"No, it's not that… wait.. You want to marry me too?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course. I knew it would be important to you. And it would make my human side happy."

Kagome smiled. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he cared enough to know what she would like.

"Is that everything?" Inu asked.

As an answer Kagome reached up and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha reacted and deepened the kiss. He knew that they probably wouldn't be talking much more tonight.

((LEMON ALERT! If you aren't old enough to be reading this, then please scroll down to where there is bold writing again. You have been warned! 

If you aren't old enough to be reading this, then please scroll down to where there is bold writing again. You have been warned! 

Slowly he backed her to the bed. Once he knew her legs were by it, he pushed her down onto the mattress, never once breaking the kiss they shared. He took his hand and started to go up under Kagome's shirt. He had a need to touch her skin. Once his hand made contact with her stomach, Kagome let out a moan.

She had never felt anything like this before. His touch almost seemed to burn her skin, but in that good way. It felt so nice, she had to wonder what his skin would feel like against her hands. So she took them and went to his back. She slowly got her hands under his shirt and started to rub the muscles.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a moan at the feel of her hands. It felt so right to have her toughing him. His hand made it's way to her bra. He slid the cup down so his hand could cup it, and let out another moan at the feel. It was heaven. They fit perfectly into his hands, like they were made to be there. They were soft and subtle, and he had to see them.

When Inuyasha put his hand onto her breast, Kagome let out a moan of her own. It felt so good to have him touching her there. With out thinking, she took one of her hands and reached up to rub one of his ears. When she got there, there were no ears to rub. She let out a small whimper.

When Inuyasha heard this, he pulled back, thinking he had hurt her in some way.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I want your ears back… your real ones."

Inuyasha smiled. "Is that all?" With that he took the necklace with the Shikon on it, and placed it onto the night stand.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Here was the true Inuyasha, the Hanyou in all his glory.

"I love those ears. I'd like it if you'd not wear that thing when we're together, Unless we're in public."

Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a kiss. "Anything for you my love."

Kagome was just about to start rubbing his ears, when he pulled her hands away and smiled at her. Quickly he took off both of their shirts and her bra. Kagome blushed and tried to hide herself.

"Don't," Inu said. "I want to be able to look at you. All of you. You're beautiful. You know that right, Kagome?"

"Only to you , my darling Inuyasha."

"No, I just see it easier."

With that the two met once more in a kiss. Inuyasha's hands were once more on Kagome's breasts. He was kneading them, and every once and a while he would tweak a nipple. Every time he did this, Kagome would moan. Soon he brought his claws into play. He traced patterns on Kagome sides and stomach. She seemed to be enjoying that, since she would shutter every time he did it. Inuyasha liked the thought that she would like what he was doing to her.

Soon Kagome found herself only in her panties. She was glad she let Kaiya pick every article of clothing that she was wearing when she herd Inuyasha growl when he saw the thong.

"You like it do you?"

"Umm.." was the only answer he could give her, since his mouth was now busy with one of her breasts.

"You'll.." Kagome's breath hitched when one of Inuyasha's fangs grazed her nipple. "You'll have to thank Kaiya, she got them for me and talked me into wearing them tonight," she finally got out while Inuyasha was making his way with kisses to her other breast.

"Remind me to thank her in the morning," he said right before he took the other nipple into his mouth.

Kagome couldn't think straight as he was doing this. It felt too good. But quite suddenly she remembered that she had wanted to rub his ears. So she reached up and took a hold of them. She started to rub them in little circles, and got a loud moan from the hanyou above her. She smiled.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Make sure you do. I like it."

Inuyasha went back to Kagome's body, and Kagome went back to his ears. Soon he found his way to her belly button. He traced it with his tongue first, when that only got a small moan out of her, he decided to try his fangs. Those got a gasp. He smiled and started to go lower.

At first Kagome was shocked that he would do what she thought he was bout to do. But then her thongs were gone, and in their place was Inuyasha's tongue and hand. He went for her clit first. He started to lap at it and got a loud gasp from her. He smirked and then started to suck on it. That got a "Inu!" He was happy that she was getting so much pleasure out of this, but his pants were starting to get to tight. So he undid the button and fly on his jeans. He had gone commando, so he didn't have to worry about boxer tonight. He quickly took the jeans off, never once stopping his ministration to Kagome's bundle of nerves.

When he was finally free of the confining clothing, he brought his hand up to her hole. He knew that he'd have to stretch it if he was ever going to hope to make this pleasurable for her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then he could help, So he inserted one finger slowly, being careful of his claws.

Kagome was too far into the feelings he was provoking, to notice he had entered her. But once he started to move the one finger in and out, she felt how full she was down there, and let out a moan once more. She let out another gasp when he slid a second finger into her wet pussy. She was in heaven.

Sooner then either of them thought possible, Kagome was coming. She completely soaked Inuyasha's hand, and when he noticed this, he switched his finger for his mouth and drank all of the fluid that were pouring out. Once he had drank all that she was willing to give, he lifted himself up and licked his hand clean as she watched.

She was fascinated by the sight, and it only worked to turn her on more.

"You taste really good, Kagome," Inuyasha said once he got all he could off of his hand. "I may have to do that again later. I don't think I could ever have enough of that sweet nectar."

Kagome just smiled. That's when she notice that Inuyasha didn't have any clothing on. She blushed as she turned from looking down there. Inuyasha laughed.

"Go ahead and look, my love. I'm not ashamed, and you shouldn't be either. We're only doing what's natural."

Kagome smiled at his reassuring words, and took a look. She had only meant to take a quick one, but one she saw his member, she couldn't tear her eyes away. It was so big! How was that ever going to fit inside her?

When Inuyasha smelt the nervousness in her sent, he pulled her to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you'll fit?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Didn't you ever take sex ed? Your body will stretch for me. And I'll take it slow to give you the time you need. But if you want to stop, you'd better tell me now, because I'll be able to later."

That was all Kagome needed. She still ached down there for him to fill her. And she had known that her body would stretch for him, she had just forgotten when she saw him for the first time.

"No, I still want to do this as badly as you."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her deeply. They were once again lost in their own world. The passion rose once more, and soon Inuyasha was ready to enter her. He knew he wouldn't have to tell her that it may hurt, and he thought it would be better if her didn't warn her before he started.

With those thought, he pushed the first inch into her dripping pussy. Kagome just moaned. At that encouragement, he put more of himself inside her. Soon he felt her barrier. He knew he would have to bite her on the neck as he broke it, to make her his life mate. He just wanted to prepare her for the double pain before he did it.

"Kagome," Inu said. She seemed to not hear him, too lost in the pleasure of it all.

"Kagome," he called again. This time she looked at him. He smiled down at her and said, "Are you sure you want to be with me forever?"

When she nodded her head yes, he continued. "I have to mark you physically. I'll be placing a bite on your neck where it meets your shoulder. I have to do it as I break you hymen. It's going to hurt. Or at least that's what Rin told me. Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes."

Inuyasha was lucky she didn't tense at these words. If she had it would have made the pain worse. But she had trusted him with her life so many times, it was hard for her not to trust him in this as well. And she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her if he could help it.

Inuyasha leaned down and started to kiss her neck once she had given her consent. He made sure to kiss the spot that he was going to mark her. Soon he pushed is way past her barrier, and buried his fangs into her neck.

Kagome screamed. Inuyasha had been expecting that, so stayed where he was. He took his fangs from her neck however, and started to lap at the blood that had come with the bite. When he was done, he noticed that Kagome was moving beneath him. She was ready for him to continue.

Soon Inuyasha was pumping into her. They were both on the edge. It wasn't long until they came together in an explosive climax, calling each other's names. And Inuyasha fell on top of his new mate.

Once they got their breath back, Inuyasha pulled out of her, earning a groan from both of the. He then rolled onto hi back and pulled her to his side.

((Lemon Over!))

Kagome smiled into Inuyasha's chest. "Rin lied."

"Huh?"

"Rin lied. The mating mark didn't hurt. All I could feel was you filling me completely. I was too busy enjoying that, to notice if there was any pain."

"Then why did you scream?"

"That was from pleasure, not pain. You'll learn the defiance in time."

Inuyasha laughed. "I hope not. I only want to hear screams of pleasure come from that sweet mouth of yours."

Kagome smiled and leaned up to give her hanyou a kiss. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome."

The two were soon lost to sleep, cuddled close to their new mate.

$&$&$

A/N: That was kida embarrassing to write…. Mostly since my husband was on our other computer right behind me the whole time. But I hope you liked it! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thx!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I've recently decided to continue this story, and had to change the fact that Inu and Kag were getting married so fast. So there will be some changes in each chapter form here on out. I'm also planning on changing one or two of the later songs. So here's the new chapter!

Chapter 12

When Kagome opened her eyes the next morning, she was looking right at Inuyasha's face, with his arms wrapped securely around her. A smiled pulled on her lips. He looked so contented. Carefully, so she wouldn't wake him, she reached up with one hand and started to rub an ear.

A low growl came from deep in his chest. "Don't start that. You've got to be too sore from last night."

Kagome blushed and brought her hand back down. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but she knew he was awake since he talked to her.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Inuyasha yawned and shrugged a shoulder, then opened his eyes to look at her. "I've been awake for hours. It's 9:00 you know."

Kagome squealed. "9:00! I got to have a shower and get dressed, then I have to get back to the dorm room so I can start studying."

Inuyasha pulled her closer and started to nibble on her mateing mark.

"You don't have to do anything. I already told you I'd help. And besides, we still have things that we need to talk about."

Kagome sighed in pleasure. "Okay, but let me shower and get dressed at least."

That was when she realized she didn't have any clean clothing here. At her distressed face, Inu smiled. "I'm sure Kaiya will let you borrow some of her stuff."

"Can you read my mind or something?"

"No," Inu chuckled. "I just know you too well. After being around you for two years, it's not hard to figure out you like to put on a fresh set of underwear and clothing after showering. Heck, I do too."

Kagome smiled. It was nice to know he knew so much about her.

"You go have your shower, and I'll go ask Kaiya for some clothing for you."

Kagome agreed and was soon in Inu's bathroom. She fell in love instantly. The whole place was done in black and gold. It was beautiful. There was a four person Jacuzzi right in front a large set of windows, that had long semi see through drapes over them. On the wall opposite that was a large mirror and a counter with two sinks. Even the toilet was a marvel to look at. But the thing that caught her attention and kept it was the shower in the back of the room. There were three small step to get up to the thing. Three of the walls were done with fogged glass on ¾ of them, and just normal see through glass for the last ¼, so you could see who the person that was in there was, but none of their parts. What really got Kagome was the shower heads…. Yes heads. There were five of the things. One in the normal spot, so you can wash your hair. Then two in the wall with the other shower head, but on each side, with one just below the other. She could tell that they would massage sore and aching muscles.

She turned the water on, and got it to the proper temperature, then stepped in. She was instantly in heaven. She loved the way the water pelted her, making her unwind and her sore muscles to relax.

She was so out of it, she didn't notice Inu come into the room. The next thing she knew, he had his arms wrapped around her from behind and his body pressed against hers. At first she was hesitant to let him see her like this. But then she remembered the night before.

He didn't do anything more then hold her and nip at her neck. She was grateful to him for being sensitive to the fact that she was still sore from the night before. When she finished with her hair, however, he leaned his chin onto her shoulder and asked, "Need help washing your back?"

Kagome grinned. "I'd love it."

Inu grabbed the lightly scented body wash from the cubby hole in the wall. He pored some into his hand, and lathered it. Kagome moved her hair out of his way, and he started to wash her back with light and gentle strokes. Soon he was massaging her back, since the shower heads didn't reach that area while she was facing them.

When Kagome let out a groan, Inu smiled and asked if she liked it. The only thing she could do was nod her head yes, so he continued to massage her back and shoulders.

Kagome sighed and told her mate, "This is really nice, but we should get out of here and talk."

"I guess your right," Inu said. "Just wash off and then go to our room and get dressed. I want to wash my hair quickly."

Kagome quickly rinsed off and got out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, then went back into the bedroom and looked to the bed. On it were a red set of underwear. Kagome frowned when she recognized the whole outfit. The underwear was some that Kaiya got her, and the outfit was a pair of her favorite hip hugger jeans, and the red shirt she had gotten at the show. How did Inuyasha get some of her own clothing? He was supposed to get some from Kaiya. She understood how he'd gotten the shirt, she had given it to Kaiya to put away for her while they were on their way to the club.

Kagome didn't want to stand there all day in only a towel, and she was getting a little cold, so she shrugged and put the clothing on. She then quickly took the towel to her hair as she walked over to Inu's dresser, where she saw a hair brush. She hoped he wouldn't mind her borrowing it.

As she pulled the brush through her long black tresses, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom in only a pair of faded blue jeans. He was using a towel to dry his hair. Kagome's mouth went dry when she saw his bare chest. Inu looked up at her with a smirk.

"I'm just gonna grab a shirt and then we can talk."

Kagome nodded her head and went back to brushing her hair. Inu made his way to his closet and walked into it.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing you're brush," she called out to him.

Inu came out just pulling a red wife beater over his head.

"Why would I mind? You're my mate now. What's mine is yours."

Kagome smiled and finished what she was doing by stealing one of his hair ties and putting her hair up in a bun. She then turned to him and patted the computer chair by the desk that was near her.

"I've always wanted to brush your hair, would you mind?"

Inu smiled. "Why would I?"

He then sat down. Kagome started to pull the brush through his long silver locks. He still hadn't put the necklace back on, so she had to be careful of his puppy ears. But if his low growling was any clue, she was doing a fine job.

"So, how did you get these cloths?" she asked as she pulled the brush through his hair.

"Kaiya gave them to me. She said that the shirt was one that you got at the show."

"That's true. I went to pay for it, and the guy just gave it to me."

"Was Kaiya there with you?"

Kagome frowned. "Ya, why?"

Inu chuckled. "All of the people that were working there for us know her and Toki. If they saw you with one of them, they would have just given to you. All of them think that Miroku is their older brother. They tend to get everything with our name on it for free. The workers wouldn't think twice about giving a friend one silly shirt for free."

"Okay. But what about the rest of this outfit. This is all my clothing."

Inu shrugged. "Ask Kaiya. I just brought back what she gave to me."

Kagome had just finished with the brushing, and didn't know if he wanted her to leave it down or not. She had wanted to see him with a braid for ever.

"Would you mind if I braided your hair?"

Inu shook his head no. "That's fine. Feel free to do what you wish…. As long as it doesn't make me look like a girl."

Kagome laughed as she started the low braid. "I don't think anything could do that."

Inu just smiled. When Kagome finally finished and put an elastic around the bottom to tie it off, he stood up and turned to her.

"So, everything you thought it'd be?"

Kagome smiled and told him, "And more. Your hair looks so much better after being brushed. And I gotta say, that braid is kinda sexy."

"Thanks, I think I like being sexy in your eyes."

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, then pulled him over to the bed. The two of them sat down.

"Time to have that talk," Kagome said.

"I guess I'll start," Inu said with a sigh. "I should start by letting you know that every twenty years, all of us would go back to school, and either get more training in our chosen field, or get schooling for a whole new job. Shippo was the only one that did it this time. Me and the other guys thought we didn't really need it since we had a new job with the band. But last month I realized that I needed more then that. So on Monday, I'll be going back to get my surgeon's license again. I missed helping people. But since I've been retired from that for the last ten years, I have to start all over again."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Kagome asked.

Inu smiled. "I'll be going to school with you. I may even be in some of your classes. The dean is a youkia, and has made up a past for me, saying that I've been in a different school these past two months, and was on the waiting list. Then when one of the students dropped out, he let me transfer. Luckily for me, I saved his life once while I was working as a surgeon a while back. And I was doubly lucky that the dean and teachers of a youkia university here in Tokyo all agreed to help out. They all are old friends of mine."

Kagome smiled. "So you'll be living in the dorms too?"

Inu shook his head. "Naw. I like this house. Why would I leave it?"

"But all freshmen have to stay in the dorms."

"I got special permission from the dean. Kaiya and Toki did too, but they wanted to get away from their parents. Not that I blame them."

Kagome pouted. "And here I was hoping to stay with you."

Inu smiled. "You can. You're my mate now. They aren't about to separate us. And if the Dean says it's okay, then the humans won't argue."

"That sounds great!"

"I was thinking it'd be nice. We could do it slowly. Like over a few weeks."

Kagome gave Inu a big hug. "If we're really good, we could even get everything done in two weeks. That's won't be too long to live separately… will it?"

Inu smiled. "As long as you promise to stay with me on the weekends, then I really don't care. Oh! And you have to spend all of your spare time with me too. That way we can decided when the wedding will be."

Kagome grinned. "I don't think that'll be a problem. But we should go let my family know. They're going to be so happy."

"Well, why don't we go have some breakfast with the others, then we'll go see your family. We can even introduce the others to them."

"Don't you think the other's would have already eaten by now?"

"Naw. They tend to sleep in on the weekends. They've gotten lazy over the years."

Kagome laughed as they left the bed room and walked down to the dining room.

$&$&$

When Inu and Kagome walked through the doors, there were only four people in there. Sess, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo.

"So where's everyone else?" Kagome asked.

Sess grinned. "Rin is getting ready. I let her sleep while I got dressed. Miroku and Sango are fighting over who gets the shower first. They do this every morning, then end up just sharing it. I think they like to fight."

"Kaiya and Toki are still getting dressed themselves," Shippo said. "And the other's aren't here. I think Kado and Sada stayed at their friend's houses last night. Sada called my cell to let me know to tell you all in the morning. She knew I'd probably be the only one up that late. Or at least the only one not occupied." He smiled at Kagome and Inu as he said this last bit. Kagome blushed. He knew what they did last night.

"Don't worry about it Kags," Ayame said. "We're youkia. We could smell it as soon as you walked into the room."

"Smelt what as soon as she walked into the room?" Miroku asked as he came in and sat down on Inu's other side.

"That she spent the night in my room," Inu said nonchalantly.

"Oooo! So you guys finally mated did you?"

"Who finally mated?" Sango said as she came into the room with Toki, Kaiya and Rin.

"Take a whiff of what's floating in the air, and you'll figure it out," Koga said.

All four of them took a big breath. Rin's eyes glowed with an inner light as she made her way to Sess. Sango just smiled as she sat by Miroku. Toki laughed a little and made his way to his seat.

Kaiya on the other hand went over to Kagome and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received in her life.

"I'm so happy!" she said, then bounced over to her seat next to Shippo.

"Am I going to get all these benefits of the wish too?" Kagome whispered to Inu. He smiled and nodded his head yes.

"I'll show you how to control it when we're on our way to the shrine."

"You're going to the shrine?" Kaiya asked. "Can we come? I've always wanted to see that tree that Uncle Juro was pinned to for all those years."

Kagome smiled. "That was the plan. We wanted you all to come meet my family and see the place."

Oh," Inu said casually. "And Kags will be moving in her over the next two weeks."

Everyone let out a gasp.

"Two weeks?" Sango asked.

"Why wait so long?" Rin shrieked.

"Hold it!" Inu yelled. "I can see where this is going, and I'm telling you right now that Kagome and I agreed to do this. I knew Kags would need some time, and we need to talk to the dean anyway."

Ayame smiled. "That's so sweet!"

"Now, since that's settled," Sess said. "Let's eat and get out of here. We'll talk the details over with Kagome's family at the shrine."

Everyone agreed to this, and started to eat the large breakfast that was before them.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as everyone was done eating, Kaiya brought up the fact that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to take the limos to the shrine.

"I wasn't planning on it," Inu told her. "I was going to take my mustang."

Kaiya pouted. "Can I go with you? I love that thing."

Inu grinned. "Sure, why not. And I suppose you'll want to come with us too, Shippo?"

Shippo grinned. "Only if you let me drive!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd let you dive my baby. I didn't let you when I first got it or since. I'm not about to let you now."

Shippo snapped his fingers as he said, "Damn. Can't hurt a guy for trying."

Kagome smiled. "You can still ride in it with us. Though I really don't see what the big deal is."

Inu, Kaiya, Toki, and Shippo all had a shocked looked on their faces.

"How can you say that?" Inu asked. "I put my heart and soul into that car."

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't seen the thing, now have I?"

Miroku laughed. "Just wait. You'll love the thing as much as the rest of us. It's a shame he won't let anyone else drive it."

Inu grinned and grabbed his keys off the counter in the hall. The other's followed to get some vehicles of their own, and to see Kagome's reaction. When they got to the garage, Kagome let out a gasp. Sitting there were dozens and dozens of cars.

"We've been collecting since the first time cars came out," Sess told her. "Every once an a while we even sell one. I still miss that first car we ever got. But we were offered a lot of money for it, and Inu thought it would be good to get rid of it for the room."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get over it. That was what? 50 years ago?"

"Which one is this famous mustang?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grinned and pointed to a cherry red car. Kagome gasped again. It was a 1966 convertible. She was in love.

"Wow," was the only thing she could think of to say. She slowly made her way over to the car and placed her hand delicately on the hood.

"You should see the extra's Inu added," Toki said. "Oh! And if Shippo doesn't want that ride, I'm more then willing to take his spot!"

Shippo laughed and smack his friend on the back. "Nice try."

"So are we going to go to the shrine or what?" Sango asked. She had always wanted to see the place that her dear friend grew up, but they had made a decision along time ago to never go there. They would wait until Kagome herself could take them.

Inu smiled and said, "Then let's go," and handed his keys to Kagome and got into the passengers side of the mustang. Everyone let out a gasp of their own.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Koga said. "Mutt Face is letting some one else drive his baby?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I remember her telling me that she got her divers when she was 16. And I trust her."

"Sure, you trust her," Shippo pouted as he got into the back of the car, "but your own son doesn't even get to drive it."

Inu turned and smacked him. "She's my mate, dumb ass. She gets more privileges then you."

Kagome just smiled and shook her head. "I really don't feel comfortable driving your car Inu. It's too important to you. What if I crash it?" she tried to give the keys back, but Inu wouldn't take them.

"You crash it, I'll rebuild it. It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"Ooo!" Rin said. "I remember that! Some idiot teenager got you good. You griped for a week about the incident. Then when you found out the kid was drunk and that it wasn't the first time, you went over to his place and reamed his parents out about being irresponsible, and took them to court."

"Hey," Inu said. "They were dumb enough to let him out of the house like that. It's not like it hurt them. They're rich."

Kagome frowned as she got into the car. "How long ago was this?"

"Umm.. A year or two ago," Shippo told her as Kaiya got into the back.

"I heard about that! The parents were pissed that you'd sue them! They kept asking what a billionaire like you would need with the money. And they said that it wasn't fair of you to ruin his life by pressing charges when no one was hurt."

Inu shrugged. "It wasn't a matter of money. It's was about teaching them all a lesson. The kid was so spoilt he got away with doing drugs and dinking all the time. His parents would just buy his way out of any trouble he would get into. I just made sure they couldn't buy his way out of this one. And the only reason no one was hurt was thanks to my being a hanyou. I was able to use my reflexes to stop myself from being hurt, and get the kid out of his car before it exploded."

"Aww," Kagome said as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "My hero. I knew you were nice deep down, saving a kid like that after he was the one to crash into you."

"Keh," was all Inu said as he crossed his arms an looked the other way. But the other's caught the grin on his face.

"Let's get going already!" Koga said. Then he jumped into a green Jeep and started the engine as Ayame, Sango and Miroku got in.

Kagome smiled and started Inu's car. It purred, and she smiled. She hadn't driven in a while. She was going to enjoy this.

Soon she drove out and had the Jeep and a silver 1994 DB7 Aston Martin following behind her.

"Sess sure has a nice car," Kagome said.

Inu smiled. "It's his baby. Like this one's mine. But remember, we're going out into public. You need to use our other names."

Kaiya leaned in between the front seats. "Then don't you think you should put your necklace on?"

"Shit! I left it on the night stand!"

Kagome smiled and put her hand into her purse. "I picked it up before we left."

She pulled the Shikon no Tama out and handed it to her mate. He smiled in thanks and put it on. Immediately all of his youkia features disappeared.

Kagome looked in the rear view mirror at Shippo and said, "You need to put yours on too. We'll be there sooner then you'd think."

Shippo smiled and took out the silver hoop, and soon had his golden one in.

"I'll call the other's to let them know to put theirs on," Inu said.

He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket and started to dial. Soon someone picked up on the other line. Thanks to their Hanyou hearing, the other's could hear the other side of the conversation too.

"Hello?" it was Ayame.

"Hana, you and Akira need to get your anchors on. We'll be at the shrine soon."

"Kay," she said and hung up.

Inu just hung up then started to dial again.

"Hello?" this time it was Rin.

"Hey Akiko. I need you to get Kin to put his anchor on. We'll be there soon."

"No prob. I can't wait to meet Kagome's family. They sounded nice from all the stories you used to tell me about them."

"They are."

You could make out Rin telling Sess to put his anchor on.

"No, I'll do it when we get there," he told her.

Rin growled. "You'll do it now!"

Sess eeped, and you could hear some rustling in the background, then Rin said, "Good Fluffy!"

Inu laughed. "Akiko, you're one in a million!"

Rin laughed. "I know."

The two then said good bye, and hung up. It wasn't long after that they were at the shrine. Kagome parked in front of the steps, and got out of the car. She made her way over to Inu's side as he got out and the other's pulled up behind them. Soon everyone was out of the cars and were making their way up all he stairs.

Inu put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Nervous?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and said, "A little. I mean, how do I tell her that we've mated, that we want to get married, and that I'll be moving in with you in two weeks? Not to mention that you're still alive."

"I'll be right there with you," he told her as he gave her a small hug. "But it might be better if you go in there by yourself at first and let them know that I'm still around."

Kagome smiled as they walked past the God tree. "Why don't you and the other's wait here and I'll run in quickly. If you hear Mama scream in joy, you'll know that as your queue to come in. But we'll wait to introduce the other's until after we've told them everything."

"No prob."

Kagome gave Inu a kiss, and walked towards the house. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, she heard Kaiya ask if this was the tree Inu had been pinned to. Kagome smiled and opened the door.

"Mama? I'm home!"

Mrs. Higurashi poked her head out of the kitchen with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting you this weekend sweetie. But it's good to see you. Why don't you come into the kitchen and I'll make you lunch."

Kagome took off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen.

"I just had a big breakfast Mama. I'm not hungry. But if you wouldn't mind calling Sota and Jii-chan, I'll tell you why I came over."

"Sure sweetie, not a problem. Sota! Jii-chan! Kagome's here and she wants to tell us all something!"

Soon Kagome heard two people running down the stairs. Before long, she was getting a group hug from her brother and grandfather.

When they were done with that they sat down at the table with her. Then her mother sat down and looked expectantly at her daughter.

"What did you want to tell us honey?"

"Umm," Kagome wasn't sure how to tell them, so she decided to just blurt it out. But before she could, she heard a song from up stairs. When she realized it was one of Inu's songs, she couldn't help but stop to listen. ((The bracket's are Sess if you're wondering.))

Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it

The number one question is how could you ignore it

We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks

With raps that got you backing this up like

Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm

Rise from the ashes of stylistic division

With these non-stop lyrics of life living

Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven

But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that

So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt

And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt

It goes

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

Handful of anger, held in my chest

And everything left's a waste of time

I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more

I'm riding on the back of this pressure

Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together

Because all of this stress gave me something to write on

The pain gave me something I could set my sights on

Never forget the blood sweat and tears

The uphill struggle over years the fear and

Trash talking and the people it was to

And the people that started it just like you

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

Handful of anger, held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

Heart full of pain, head full of stress

Handful of anger, held in my chest

Uphill struggle

Blood sweat and tears

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

Heart full of pain

Heart full of pain

Heart full of pain

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)

Told you everything loud and clear

(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress

(Nobody's listening)

Handful of anger, held in my chest

(Nobody's listening)

Uphill struggle

Blood, sweat and tears

(Nobody's listening)

Nothing to gain

Everything to fear

(Nobody's listening)

Coming at you from every side

"Where did you get that song from Sota?"

He grinned at her. "You left the CD out when you were here last, and I liked it so much that I taped it. You don't mind do you?"

Kagome shook her head no. "But the group is part of the reason I'm here. I went to their first live performance last night with Toki and Kaiya."

"Those are the friends you met at college right?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Mama. Any way. I got quite the shock when I saw who was in the band. You may not believe me, but the lead singer is Inuyasha."

The three family members just gave Kagome a look of shock. Then the expected excited scream came from Mrs. Higurashi. Then she ran and hugged her daughter.

"When do we get to see him?" Sota asked.

"Right now, Pip squeak," came from the doorway of the kitchen.

Sota turned and started to squeal when he saw his hero.

"Inu-nii-chan!"

Inu smiled. "I go by Juro now. I had to change my name a lot over the years."

"Juro," Mama said. "I like it!"

Inu blushed. "Thanks."

He came in and sat down next to Kagome. "Did you tell them the rest, or only that I was still alive?"

"Just that you were alive."

"The rest?" Jii-chan asked. "What else do you need to tell us?"

"Well," Kagome started, but Inu interrupted.

"I've asked Kagome to marry me, she's said yes."

Mrs. Higurashi jumped for joy and hugged her soon to be son-in-law. The other two had smiles on their faces.

"I can't wait! When's the wedding?" Mrs. H asked. "And where are you going to hold it? Oh! We have so much to plan!"

"We were thinking of holding it here, we're not too sure when," Kagome told her. "We only want the close family. And of course the people that Juro lives with."

"Who are they?" Sota asked.

"They're all our old friends," Inu answered.

"How is it you're in our time?" Jii-chan asked.

Inuyasha went on to explain the whole thing with the Shikon. He told how he had used it while he was grieving for Kaede, and whished for his pack to have his strengths. The family took it in stride.

"Hey!" Mrs. H said once he was finished. "I just noticed you don't have your cute little puppy ears! What happened to them?"

Inu smiled, but Kagome was the one to answer.

"They found a spell to hide youkia features. His anchor is the chain that holds the Shikon no Tama." With that she took the necklace off.

Mrs. H shrieked with joy when she saw the puppy ears back in place on the top of his head.

"What's with all the yelling?" was heard from outside. Followed by, "And when are we going to be aloud to meet her family?"

"I guess we'd better let them in," Inu said as he looked at Kagome.

"It might be a good idea," was her reply.

The two went to the door and stepped out.

"You can come in now," Kagome said.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome showed the group of friends to the living room. They sat, the ones that were married had their significant other's on their laps, and Kagome went to get her family.

When she came back with her brother, mother and grandfather in toe, the first thing to come out of her lip were, "There are four youkia in this room not including Juro. I would appreciate it if you didn't throw your ofuda's at them, Jii-chan, like you did the first time you met Inuyasha."

The group laughed.

"I'd forgotten about that," Shippo said.

Kagome just smiled and waited for her grandfather's reply. When he finally said yes, she asked them to take their anchors off. When they did, the family let out a gasp.

"I'll introduce them now," Kagome said. "That's Rin and Sesshoumaru. They go by the names Kin, and Akiko now. Then there's Koga and Ayame."

Her brother interrupted her. "Isn't Koga the one that used to try to take you from Nii-chan?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes, but he's married to Ayame now. Anyway, they go by Hana and Akira. Those two are…"

This time she was interrupted by her mother. "Let me guess, Miroku and Sango? They still look like the pictures you have of them."

Kaiya started to bounce on her spot on the floor. "I wanna see those! Dad as a priest! I can't wait!"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'll show you later. And you're right Mama, those are Sango and Miroku. But they go by Maro and Taka now. Then that's Shippo, all grown up, and going by Hibiki now." The kitsune blushed. "Then these are Sango and Miroku's youngest two, Toki and Kaiya."

With that she took her spot in Inu's lap. Her family welcomed the group, and Mrs. H went into hostess mode, asking if there was anything she could get them. Inu piped up with, "Ramen! I missed your Ramen!" once everyone said they were fine.

Mrs. H smiled and went to the kitchen to get his Ramen.

"You missed Mama's Ramen?" Kagome asked, giving her mate a weird look.

"I missed yours too, but I figured that I have a life time to get you to make it for me. And Mama did ask if there was anything she could get us."

Kagome just laughed. When Mrs. H came back and gave Inu his Ramen, she saw the mark on Kagome neck.

"What's that Kagome?"

Her daughter blushed. "Ummm.. It's a mating mark Mama. I became Juro's mate last night."

Mrs. H just squealed, and clapped her hands together.

"So you really are my Nii-chan? Not when you two get married, but right this minute?" Sota asked.

Inu smiled. "Ya, squirt. I officially became you're Nii-chan last night."

After that they all got down to making wedding plans. They had a lot to do in only two weeks, even if it was only going to be this group that would be there.

$&$&$

After about two hours of talking and planning, everyone just wanted a rest form talking about the up coming wedding. So Kagome went to her room and got out the photo album of her days in Sengoku Jidai. Kaiya and Toki were in heaven. They had never been aloud to see the few pictures that Inu kept. He had them securely placed in a special spot, and never let others see them. He said that most were just of Kagome anyway.

When the siblings saw a picture of Sango slapping Miroku they laughed.

"Now why can't you still do that?" Kaiya asked. "It's really embarrassing to watch your father grope your mother you know."

Miroku grinned. "Then don't watch."

Toki and Kaiya rolled their eyes.

Once they had their fill of the book, they said their good byes, and promised to be back soon, the other's all left. The only ones to stay were Kagome, Inu, Shippo and Kaiya. They were going to take off soon and get Kagome's books from the dorm. As well as some clothing she would keep at the mansion until the next weekend and the big move.

Kagome's family decided to walk them to the car.

"Will you two be coming to my game on Friday?" Sota asked his sister and her fiancé. He was playing on the school soccer team that year.

Inu ruffled his hair and told him they'd be there unless school got in the way. When they got to the car, Kagome handed Inu back the keys and told him to drive this time. When Sota saw the Mustang, his jaw dropped.

"Wow!" was all he seemed to be able to say, since it was all he repeated over and over as he took a look at ever inch of the vehicle.

Inu laughed at his reaction. "I'll take you for a ride on Friday if you win."

"Deal!"

Soon the four were on their way to the school's dorms. When they got to the floor the girls lived on, there was a squeal heard.

"It's Juro from Fukumaden!" some girl screamed.

"And Hibiki!" another screamed.

The boys sighed and looked at the girls that were with them.

"Let make a run for your dorm room," Shippo said, and soon they were running down the hall being chased by crazed fans.

When they finally made it to the door, they still had to stand there for a minute while Kaiya unlocked it. When they got inside they slammed the door and locked it as fast as they could.

"I knew we should have waited in the car," Inu said.

Kagome smiled as she went to get her stuff. "You're the one that said I wasn't aloud to be out of your sight again today."

"Well," Inu said. "Kaiya coulda gotten your shit together."

Kagome just shrugged. "Hey, Kaiya? Where did you get my clothing from to give it to me this morning?"

Kaiya shrugged. "I grabbed it before you got home yesterday, and stashed in one of the limos. I was hoping you'd say yes to staying the night after seeing who was in the band."

Soon Kagome had packed a duffel bag full of clothing. And grabbed the books she would need on Monday and the ones she needed to study from.

"I'll grab more stuff on Monday, after class. I figure I'll bring a little bit each time I come over in the next two weeks, and then it won't be as much when it's time for me to officially move in."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Inu said.

Kaiya sighed. "I guess this means I'll either be getting a new room mate, live on my own, which will suck by the way, or I'll have to move back home."

Shippo slung his arm around the young girls shoulders. "Why don't you just move back? We miss you around there."

Kaiya shoved him. "You just miss me beating your ass at all your games."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at her. "Ya, like you could kick my ass at those."

Kaiya raised an eyebrow. "I did last night, didn't I?"

Inu put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and sighed. "Ah, young love. Ain't it great?"

Kagome giggled. "I remember when we used to fight over the stupidest things. Don't they remind you of us?"

Inu smiled. "I keep telling the Pup not to make the same mistakes that I did, but does that stubborn ass listen? No, of course not."

At this point both Shippo and Kaiya were blushing.

"Shut up, would you?" Shippo said.

Inu just laughed and went over to the door. He smiled and took a peak outside.

"I think the coast is clear. I don't hear anyone out there, and even if they jump out at us, we could always pick you girls up and make a run for it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kagome said. She then promptly jumped on to the Hanyou's back.

"It'll be like the old days."

They made their way out into the hall, and Kaiya quickly locked the door. They got lucky that no one was laying in wait for them, and made it to the car without another incident. But all four of them were quite shocked at the scene by the car. There were girls all over the place, trying to find room to put a note they had written. When the group of girls saw the guys however, they made a mad dash to give them the notes in person instead.

Kagome let out a snarl when one tried to give Inu a kiss.

"Back off!" she yelled. "He's taken!"

The girls ignored her and went on with what they were doing. One girl even tried to cut some of Inu's hair as a keep sake, but that got stopped really quickly.

Finally they got to the car, and inside. They just thanked their lucky stars that they had been smart enough to put the roof up before going inside the dorm building.

"That was scary!" Shippo said.

"At least no one tried to cut your hair!" Inu said.

Kagome and Kaiya giggled.

"It isn't funny! I happen to like my hair this length, thank you. I cut it once, and it just didn't feel right."

"And it looked funny too!" Shippo said.

Once more the girls started to laugh. By this point Inu had already pulled out of the parking spot.

The four talked as they made their way home. When they got there they all bolted out of the car and raced into the house.

"Yes!" Inu yelled. "I win!"

"You're as bad as the kids, Inu," Sess said as he came down the stairs.

Inu shrugged. "Speaking of kids, did you get yours yet?"

"Yes. I believe Kano in with Toki, playing on Shippo's games. And Etsu is with Rin right now, getting cleaned up from the miss hap she had with some chocolate cake when we got home. They should be done soon."

As soon as Sess had finished speaking, a red and sliver streak was seen running and slamming into Inu, who let out a "Oof!" when it landed.

"Uncle Inu!" the red and silver blob screamed.

"Hi Etsu. How was your time at Kane's?"

The little girl smiled up with adoration at her uncle. "It was great!" she told him in that little kid way.

"Good to know," Inu said as he picked her up into his arms. "There's some one I'd like you to meet, Etsu. Her name is Kagome and she's your new auntie."

Etsu turned that cute little face to Kagome and put her hand out. "Nice to meet you Auntie Kags."

Kagome could help herself, she grabbed the little girl and called out, "Kawaii!"

Etsu just took the whole thing in stride. She even seemed to be liking it.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kagome finally got out. "I hope you don't mind that I hugged you like that."

Inu scoffed. "Etsu mind getting a hug? That'll be the day. She demands them every chance she gets. She glories in the attention that cute little face brings her."

Etsu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's go find your brother, shall we Etsu? We'll leave Uncle Inu to his own devices," Kagome said, as she walked up the stairs. "I hope you know your way around here, because I got lost the last time I was here."

Etsu smiled. "Yup! I'll smell that nasty brother of mine out!"

Inu smiled, then realized what Kagome had said. "Oi! I thought I told you, you weren't aloud out of my sight again today!"

Kagome smiled down at him from her spot on the stairs, still holding the small hanyou. "Then I suggest you get that tight ass up here before Etsu and I leave you behind, because I want to meet Kano."

She then started down the hall Etsu pointed her in. Inu wasn't that far behind them, and when he caught up, he took his niece back from his mate, and held her with one arm while he held Kagome with the other. It didn't take the trio long to find Toki and Kano. When they got there, the two were plastered to the TV.

"Kano!" Etsu yelled. "Come say hello to Uncle Inu and Auntie Kags."

Kano didn't even look at her when he replied, "We don't have an Auntie Kags. That isn't even one of the fake names the grown ups use some times."

"Well you have one now," Inu growled.

Kano's head shoot to Inu. "Uncle Inu!"

"Good to see you too, brat. Now I'd like you to meet your Auntie Kagome. She's going to be marrying me soon."

Kano made his way over to them, and bowed to Kagome. "Welcome to the family."

"He's a mini Sess!" Kagome squealed. "It's nice to meet you too, Kano. But you don't have to be so formal to me."

"But Papa says you should always be formal with people you've just met."

"That's only for people that aren't family," Sess said as he walked into the room. "And since your Uncle Inu and Auntie Kags mated last night, she's already family."

Kano shrugged. "Kay." He then went back to his game with Toki, who was now laughing.

"Etsu," Sess said, "Your mother said that it's time for your nap. You too Kano."

"Aww man!" Kano said. "I'm 6... I don't need a nap!"

Sess raised an eyebrow at his son as he took his daughter from his brother. "You want to tell your mother that?"

Kano viciously shook his head no, then booked it out of the room.

Inu laughed. "That always works on that kid. If he doesn't want to do something, threaten him with Rin. You gotta wonder what she ever did to scare that kid like that."

Sess grinned, as he patted the now sleeping Etsu's back. "Remember that time you beat me so badly because you were mad at me?"

"Ya.."

"I told him Rin did it because I wouldn't do as she asked. He's been scared to make her mad ever since."

Inu shivered. "That's cold, a good idea, but cold. How could you do that to your own son?"

Sess raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you remember what he was like before that? The little shit deserved it."

He then promptly left to lay his daughter down.

"How did he get Etsu to sleep so fast? She was a ball of energy right before he took her." Kagome asked.

Toki smiled. "He's the only one she'll fall asleep for. She says it's something about the way he smells. I don't' get it, but that's Etsu for you. Way too much like Rin."

Shippo came into the room, and took over Kano's controller.

Soon the newly mated couple were in Inu's room, and Kagome was putting the clothing that she had brought away.

Once she was done with that, they got down to Kagome's studying…. With a quite a few "rests" in between.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome woke up in Inu's arms again the next morning. She smiled, and cuddled in more to his chest. That's when she saw the marks on his upper left chest again. She had forgotten about it in all the excitement. She pulled back slightly, and got a good look at it. When she finally saw it up close, she let out a gasp. It was a scar, with her name in kanji over it.

She looked up to Inu's face. His eyes were open and looking at her.

"I thought you couldn't scar," came out of Kagome's mouth before she even thought of what she was going to say.

A sad smile appeared on Inu's lips. "It's where Kikyou shot the arrow."

Kagome frowned. "But I never saw it all those times I wrapped your chest wounds."

"It showed up right after you left. I'm not sure why, but it did."

"What about my name? How did that happen? Is it a tattoo?"

Inu smiled. "I don't think Youkia can get tattoo's for longer then a day or two, but I'm not sure on that. No, that showed up over the scar after I made the wish on the Shikon."

"Why is it my name? Shouldn't it be Kikyou's? She's the one that made the scar."

Inu grinned. "Now that one I know the answer to. It's because you're the one that heals my heart."

"Huh?"

"You love me for me. You don't care if I'm a human or hanyou, or even a demon. You just love me. Kikyou only wanted to change me, and use me to get rid of her obligations. You just wanted to be near me, in any form I took. You helped me realize that I'm fine how I am. You healed, and still are healing, all the wounds my heart got from people and youkia telling me I wasn't good enough because I was a hanyou. Now a days that isn't such a big deal, but 500 years ago, it sure was. I was never accepted by anyone. But thanks to you, I have family and friends. So, you heal my heart."

Kagome smiled. "That's sweet. I hope it doesn't go away now that we're together. I kinda find it sexy."

Inu grinned down at her. "Wanna go have a shower, and find out some of the more igneous uses for those shower heads?"

Kagome grinned, got off of the bed, and said, "Race you!" then took off for the bathroom.

She didn't have a chance, since Inu knew how to control his speed, and Kagome just got all these hanyou gifts the other day. He ran right past her, picking her up as he went, and didn't stop until he was inside the shower.

Kagome smiled up at her mate, and let him turn the water on. They then spent a pleasure filled hour in there. And Kagome found out that there was more then one use for a shower head…

$&$&$

It was finally Monday, and all the people that had to get to school were up early. Kagome was a little worried that Kano was up and talking about going to school, but there was no Rin or Sess there to take him. Inu then explained that he always took the kid, so Sess wouldn't have to leave Rin as she slept. Kagome thought this was sweet.

"Are you ready, Brat?" Inu asked as they were about to head for the car. "You have your backpack with your homework and books?"

"Yes Uncle Inu."

"You have the lunch your Auntie Kags made for you?"

"Yes Uncle Inu. I'm ready to go to school."

"You sure you're ready for a horror filled day at school?"

"Uncle Inu! I like school! And yes I'm sure. I have everything I need."

Inu just smiled. "Okay, then why don't you have your anchor on?"

"Opps!" the little kid smiled sheepishly. He then reached into his pocket and put on a chain. He changed right before their eyes. Then Inu picked him up and started for the garage.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight. They looked more like father and son then uncle and nephew.

When the three got to the garage, Toki, Kaiya, and Shippo were waiting by a black SUV.

"We ready yet?" Toki asked.

Inu raised an eyebrow as he got Kano in his car seat. "And why didn't you all just go on your own? You could have just taken one of the cars and gone with out us."

Kaiya smiled. "And miss the reaction the girls will have when they see you? I don't think so!"

They all laughed and piled into the SUV. Kano was excited that they were all going to take him to school. Inu explained that he had to walk the kid to class, and hand him over to the teacher, since he would be there so early. Kagome offered to do it for him. Inu smiled and said, "Why not."

When they reached the school, Kagome got out of the front seat, and got grabbed Kano's hand. Toki had been nice enough to get the kid out of his car seat when they stopped.

The two made their way to the class room. Kano had to tell her where to go, since this was the first time she had been there. When they got to the class, Kagome knocked on the door.

A young woman with light brown hair, and soft brown eyes, stood there. She had a confused look on her face when she saw Kagome. Then Kano spoke up.

"Hi, Miss Aikenka."

"Why, hello Kano. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," the boy said with a shrug.

"And who is this that's dropping you off today?" the teacher asked.

"It's my Auntie Kags. She became my aunt Friday night."

Kagome smiled and put her hand out to the teacher. "Hi I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

The teacher looked Kagome up and down, as though sizing her up.

"It's nice to meet you too. But I need to ask, where is Kano's uncle? Juro is the one that usually drops him off."

Kagome smiled. "He's waiting in the car. I offered to drop Kano off today. I just love him and his sister. They're so sweet."

One of Miss Aikenka's perfect eyebrows rose. "I'll have to go out and check this out. We don't usually have new people dropping the kids off."

Kano let out a little growl. Kagome frowned at him and grabbed his hand again.

"What about the other children?" Kagome asked. "You can't just leave them alone, can you?"

"There are no other children this early in the morning. I let Kano start coming this early, because Juro told me about the new circumstances."

Kagome was starting to dislike his woman. She seemed to use Inu's name too freely.

"Well, than I guess we'd better be on our way to the car. Juro won't like it if he's late for his first day of classes."

With that said, Kagome and Kano made their way back to the car. Miss Aikenka was right behind them the whole way. When they got back outside, Inu stuck his head out and shouted, "Hey Kags! Why'd you bring the brat back out?"

Kagome smiled and brought Kano and Miss Aikenka to his window.

"Kano's teacher wanted to make sure I was legit. She didn't trust me for some reason."

Inu raised an eyebrow, and looked the teacher right in the eye. "Why would Kichi not trust you? She's a dog demon, she should be able to smell that we're mated…"

The teacher blushed from the look that Inu was giving her. "I'm sorry, Juro. But I have a cold right now, and I really can't smell anything. I'll take Kano back to class. What time will you be picking him up today?"

"I won't be," Inu said as he motioned for Kagome to get into the car. "His father or mother will be here. I have classes until 5:00 today. They didn't want to impose on you more then necessary, so one, or both, will be here at 3:30. I'll see you when I get home, Kano."

Once he was done talking, Kagome had gotten into the SUV and buckled up. So he just started the car and took off, leaving the two behind on the sidewalk.

"I thought demon's couldn't get sick," Kaiya said.

"We can't," Shippo said. "Kichi just wanted to see Juro. She's been flirting with him for years. She used to come to see Kin about all sorts of Inu youkia related things, since Kin's the leader of the tribes, being the lord of the western lands, and the Tia-youkia."

"I hated her then, and I hate her now," Inu said. "She never seemed to get it through her thick head, that I was in love with some one else. I swear she became a teacher, just so she has a reason to see me, since it was always known that I drove all the kids."

"I used to love that!" Kaiya said. "You were like our own personal chauffer. And when I got to high school, I was the envy of every girl there. They all wanted to know who the hottie that dove me to school was."

Kagome smiled. "I wouldn't have minded having a hottie drive me to school either."

"Keh," Inu said as he pulled into a parking spot. "I made Toki drive her after I nearly got accosted by some of the girls. Then when she was old enough, we all made her drive herself."

They all got out and headed to their classes. Inu and Shippo were lucky that morning, no girls were there to accost them. But then, it was rather early yet.

The mates didn't have classes for another hour, but Inu had to go to the office and get his schedule. So the two made their way there.

When they got there, the dean was also there. He smiled when he saw Inu.

"Hello, Juro. It's good to see you again," he said. He was a tall, balding man, that Kagome would put in his early thirties. But Inu had told her that he was actually younger then Inu himself. Miroku had made a charm for him to make him appear older. It helped him get the job as dean at the school.

"Here to get your schedule? And who is this lovely woman by your side?"

There was no one else in the office at this time, so Inu knew he could talk freely.

"This is Kagome, my mate. I hope you don't mind, but in two weeks we're moving her into the mansion, so she needs special permission to stay off campus. And yes, I'm here for my schedule."

The dean smiled as he looked for Inu's time table. "I don't think there'll be a problem with that. Even the humans around here like to keep me happy."

"That's why we're here," Kagome explained. "Neither of us want to live with out the other. But I'll still be staying in my dorm room in the mean time."

The dean just smiled and sent them on their way. When Inu looked at his schedule, a smiled came onto his lips.

"What did you say your first class was today?" he asked.

Kagome gave him a funny look, but old him anyway, then promptly asked why he wanted to know.

"I have that too," he told her handing the sheet of paper over to her. When she looked at it, she let out a gasp and gave Inu a huge hug.

"It's exactly like mine!" Kagome said. "We have all our classes together!"

The two smiled, and Inu put his arm around her shoulders, and went to class.

$&$&$

Before they knew it, it was lunch time. There had been next to no incidents with any fans of Fukumaden yet. But the day wasn't over yet. The teachers had told all of their classes that just because two of the members of the band were now attending the school, that didn't give anyone permission to accost them every time they were seen.

Inu and Kagome were now on their way to the mess hall. When they got there, no one seemed to notice that the famous Juro Hogosha was in the building. Inu couldn't have been happier. But it wasn't long after they had sat down with Toki, Kaiya, and Shippo, when they heard a scream of "Juro! Hibiki!" Inu and Shippo let out a sigh.

"It figures we wouldn't go all day without being accosted at least once," Shippo said.

The whole group turned to see who had screamed. But what they saw was the dean walking up to the girl, and place his hand on her shoulder, before talking to everyone in the room.

"I just wanted to let you know that anyone who accosts Juro Hogosha, Hibiki Amatou, or Toki and Kaiya Souryo, will get suspended from attending school for one week. If you do it again after that, you will be expelled. I don't want the fact that two members of Fukumaden, and the brother and sister of another member, attend this school to interrupted it. So, please keep this in mind when you see these people in the halls. Thank you."

He then walked out. The other students all looked at the table the four were sitting at. But they didn't get a reaction form the five sitting there. The group just went on eating and talking, as though they hadn't heard the announcement made by the dean.

As the day went on there were no more screams of the boy's names heard. All the other students were on their best behavior. None of them wanted to get kicked out of school just for being fans of a band. Most of them understood that the band would want to have their own privacy.

When the two were finally done with their classes, they made their way over to Kagome's dorm room. Shippo had planned to meet them there so he could catch his ride home.

When they got to the building, there was a big crowd around the front door.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked one of the people that were there.

The girl turned around and said, "All the members of Fukumaden but the lead singer are in there. We all just want to ask for a signature or two."

"Didn't the dean tell you all to leave us alone?" Inu asked.

The girls eyes widened. "Your… your…"

Inu sighed. "Yes, I'm Juro. Now would you mind answering the question?"

The girl wouldn't quit smiling, so one of the other people that had heard the whole thing answered.

"The dean said not to bug you or Hibiki, we all figured that the other three were fair game."

Inu growled. "Well they're not. This is why we didn't want anyone to know who we were!"

"They like their privacy just as much as the rest of the world," Kagome said calmly. "Why don't you all go to their next concert and get a autograph there?"

"Because," the girl pouted, "they didn't do it at their last concert, why would they at the next one? Beside, who knows when their next concert will be."

"What if I were to tell you that the dean talked us into another concert at the end of this month?" Inu asked.

"That's great!" a lot of people shouted.

The girl that they had been talking to still pouted. "But that doesn't mean you'll come out after and give autographs."

"I promise I'll get the whole band out there. Happy? We had more important things to do last time, and that took up a bit more time then we thought."

The crowed cheered and merrily went on their way.

Kagome smiled at Inu. "You didn't tell me you were going to have another concert."

Inu shrugged. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go tonight. You'll have the same seat as last time. Only this time Hana, Taka, and Akiko will be out there with you. Kane wanted to have a night out, but didn't know what to do, since that Friday is the first night her husband has off. So she offered to run the show for us, and let Taka off the hook."

"That's nice of her. So who's taking care of all the kids then?"

"Her husband. He loves kids. I keep telling the guy to become a teacher, but he insists that Kin and I pay him better as a bouncer."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: There are a couple of points I'd like to make. 1) I have gotten a couple of reviews that said that the reader was disappointed with Kagome's reaction to seeing Inu and the gang for the first time in a year. I like to think that although Kagome is a very emotional girl, she's still rational. And, yes she was shocked to see them all, that was said, but she also knew that if she were to try to rush the stage, she would be stopped. Also, she knew she was with two people that would most likely be able to get her to see them. Just look at how Toki and Kaiya reacted to the whole thing…

2) By my calculations, from my own mind, they are in the second week in October now. That means that the concert will be on Halloween!

Thanks!

Chapter 16

It had been quite a week. Kagome had kept her word, and stayed in the dorm room every night, much to Inu's chagrin. The other students had left the band members alone, and got charged about the next concert. Kagome had heard more then a few conversations on what people were going to wear to the concert, and even more griping about not being able to get a ticket.

Inu had made good on his word, and she already had her ticket for front row center. He also made sure that the guards knew that she was aloud to get backstage when ever she wanted.

It was now the weekend, and Kagome was in her room getting her things ready. She had a lot at the mansion already, but she was planning on bringing a little each time she went. She thought it would make the move easier. Inu had needed to stay late with their last teacher to discuss some things, and would be there to pick her up shortly.

Kaiya and Toki were sitting on Kaiya's bed waiting. They were going to stay at the mansion this weekend too, and were catching a ride from Inu. They had decided to move back when the wedding was over. They liked the idea of having everyone under one roof again, and couldn't wait to see how everyone would interact.

Soon a commotion was heard from outside the door. Kagome walked up to it and pulled it open. There stood Inu with a girl wrapped around his arm. Kagome knew who the girl was. Her name was Leiko, and she was in a few of Inu and Kagome's classes. She seemed to think that Inu should be dating her instead of Kagome. She couldn't take the hint, no matter how bluntly put, that Inu wasn't interested and loved Kagome. She was constantly hanging off of him, and if Kagome wasn't there, would quite literally hang on to him. Kagome never got jealous, since she knew that Inu was loyal to her, but Leiko just pissed hr off.

"Hi Juro," Kagome said with a smile as she pulled him from Leiko's clutches. "How was your talk with the professor?"

"It was fine," Inu said as he bent down to give her a kiss.

Kagome had yet to shut the door, and took advantage of that fact and deepened the kiss. The two were quite literally making out in the door way.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Leiko huff and walk away. That's when she pulled back, and shut the door.

"What was that for, not that I minded?" Inu asked.

"Leiko," was all Kagome said as she grabbed the bag she had packed.

"I think Leiko deserved it," Kaiya said with a shrug. "She's always following you, and trying to get you to break up with Kagome. Even though we all know that'll never happen. She's a witch with a b!"

Inu laughed. "You do realize that I'm a Inu Hanyou, right? A Bitch is a compliment to me. It's how we Inu look at our mates."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she grabbed her coat. "So I'm your bitch?"

Inu grinned. "Yup!"

Kaiya and Toki laughed and Kagome got a mad look on her face.

"You'd better not ever call me that!"

Inu grinned. "I won't."

"Fine," Kaiya said, "then Leiko is a… a… umm…"

"Cunt?" Toki supplied as he got up off of his sister's bed.

"That works," Kaiya said with a smile as she too got up.

Kagome just shook her head as the group left to dorm.

$&$&$

"Kagome," Kaiya said as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "Do you want to go check out the music room before the group has to practice? We can get a good spot for the show!"

Kagome smiled. "Sounds good."

The two got up and walked to the music room. When Kagome saw it she was a little shocked, this place had every instrument known to man. She smiled and made her way to a grand piano. With a loving hand, she lightly caressed the keys.

"Did you know that I took lessons for the longest time? I had to quit when I started to go through the well, but I picked them back up last year. Only a month into them, my teacher told me she had nothing more to teach me."

Kaiya smiled. "No, I don't think the family knew much of your life here. The only one that may have known was Uncle Inu, and he didn't talk a lot about you. Mom said that it depressed him too much."

Kagome gave her friend a sad smile as she sat down. She started to play softly. Soon she started to sing along.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Kaiya picked up a violin that was in the room, and started to play along. Kagome didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in the song.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

The other's came into the room. They had been attracted to the music. None of them knew who could be playing, and were quite shocked when they saw. But none of them said anything, not wanting the duo to stop.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Inu was the first to start clapping. He had never heard anything so beautiful. He had also never known that Kagome had such a voice, or that she could play the piano.

Kagome looked up from the keys once she heard the clapping. She bushed and couldn't seem to look anyone in the eye.

"Where did that come from?" Sango asked as she sat down on the bench with her best friend.

"I wrote it after I found out I couldn't get back to you guys," Kagome replied. "I always seemed to be able to get my thoughts and feelings out better in song. I had been playing the piano for years before I met you guys. I tried to keep in practice once I started going through the well, but I had to stop my lessons. Not that it really mattered anyway. It turned out that my teacher had already taught me everything she could. She said that I was the best student she had ever had. I tended to get through her lessons quite fast. I think one year she went through two or three years worth of lessons in only one year."

"You really are quite good," Inu said. "I love your voice too. How would you like to sing at the concert?"

Kagome's blush grew. "I couldn't. I hate singing in public, and especially alone."

Kaiya smiled. "We could do a duet. I was going to sing in it anyway."

"Or you could do a duet with Inu!" Toki said.

Kagome smiled.

"How about both?" Shippo said with a mischievous grin. "Your voice and his would blend great for a song Inu wrote a few years ago. We've never gotten him to agree to sing it with Kaiya, who's about the only girl we know that has a decent voice."

Inu smacked him up side the head. "That's because it's a love song! Like I'm gonna sing that with my niece!"

Kagome smiled. "I guess I could do both duets. But if you already have a song for Inu and I, what about the one with Kaiya? We don't really have the time to write one."

Kaiya waved away her worries. "We'll do the song I was originally going to sing. It was meant as a girl's duet, I just never found anyone to sing it with so was going to do the whole thing."

Everyone smiled. It was time to get practicing!

$&$&$

"Are you sure you want to sing? We don't want to pressure you," Inu said Kagome as they made their way to their room from the music room. They had just finished the session, and it was time to get some rest. They were planning to get up early to practice some more in the morning. They only had two weeks to get all the songs right.

"I'm sure," Kagome replied with a smile. "I like singing, I just don't feel comfortable on stage. But if you and Kaiya are singing with me, I'll feel better."

Inu smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Do you realize that the concert is on Halloween?"

Kagome smiled. "Do you realize that I'll be moving in two days before?"

"Shit! And here I was going to take you out to a hotel for the weekend."

"We can do it after. We'll still be able to stay a hotel for the weekend."

"Deal."

Kagome couldn't help but smile and hug her handsome Hanyou. He always tried his best to make her happy, and she loved it.  
They had made it to the room and were now sitting on the bed, so she reached up and started to rub his ears. Knowing that Kagome preferred to have the real him, he had taken off the necklace as soon as they had walked through the door of the house, and placed it in his pocket.

Inu let out a comforting growl and the two got comfortable on the bed. Kagome put her back onto the head board, and had her legs out on the bed. Inu put his head in her lap and stretched out beside her. He didn't want her to stop rubbing his ears, it felt too good!

Kagome giggled and went back to her job. If she had known that he liked it this much while they had been traveling, she would have done it more often. She liked it as much as he did.

"Is the band going to dress up in costumes for the concert?"

Inu shrugged. "I have no idea. I think the guys would like to be able to go as themselves. It's hard on a demon to keep the anchor on for long. Most of them take it off once they're in a safe place, like their jobs. Most people that work with demons know about them, or the demons work in a place that's strictly for demons. But with our job being such a public face, it's hard on the others. It's not so bad for me, since the Shikon no Tama is providing the power for the spell. Hell, I could wear that thing all the time, and it wouldn't faze me. But for others, the pull on their power is hard on them. I think Sess holds the record of a week straight, but he has more power then most."

"Makes sense I guess. So what is everyone going as?"

Inu smiled. "Miroku said he talked Sango into going as a playboy bunny, so he's going as Hugh Heffner."

Kagome laughed. "Typical Miroku!"

"Koga and Ayame are going to wear they're old outfits."

"The ones I saw them in all the time?"

"Yup."

"You mean they still have them?"

"We all do. In fact I think Sess will be wearing his too. Rin is going as Catwoman. She said it's the outfit from the movie with Halle Berry. I have no idea about the others."

Kagome poked Inu in the stomach as she said, "And what about you?"

Inu grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see!"

&&&

A/N: The song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the big move. With everyone helping out though, it didn't take that long to get the two siblings and Kagome moved in. Immediately after, Inu took Kagome to a hotel. They spent the entire Saturday and Sunday morning in their room.

When they got to the mansion Sunday afternoon, Kaiya ran up to them and started to pull Kagome out the door again.

"Hey!" Inu yelled. "Where do you think you're taking my mate?"

Kaiya smiled. "I gotta take her shopping for a costume! We've been so wrapped up in the concert, we never got costumes for it!"

Inu smiled. "I take it you want to surprise me, so I'm not allowed to come along."

With a quick "Yup!" the girls were on their way.

As soon as Kaiya stopped the car, Kagome bolted from it.

"Remind me to never drive with you again!"

"What?" Kaiya asked. "I'm a perfectly good driver!"

Kagome snorted and followed her old room mate into the mall.

"Why are we at a mall?" Kagome asked. "They'll only have those pre-made costumes. I don't like those, I'd rather make my own."

Kaiya grinned. "I know, I'm the same way. That's why we're going to make costumes for each other. We can use anything that we can find here in the mall, as long as it's not an actual piece of Halloween costume. Like those fake devil horns over there."

Kaiya was pointing to some red horns on a head band that was in the window of one of the near by shops.

"I used to do this all the time with my sisters, that is until Kane got married and Sada said that she just didn't have the time to do it anymore either."

Kagome smiled. "I like the idea… so should we split up and do this?"

Kaiya smiled. "Ya. We're the same size, so if the outfit fits you, it'll fit me."

Kagome nodded her head and the two split up.

$&$&$

With Kagome

Kagome headed off to a store she knew Kaiya would never enter. It wasn't a bad store, just one Kaiya wouldn't think to look in. There were all sorts of different things in there, and Kagome was sure she was going to find just the right outfit for her friend in here.

She made her way around the store, picking up all sorts of outfits. When she finally looked at the tags, she let out a small gasp. The prices of these pieces was outrageous! But it wasn't really important, she had to remind herself. She was rich now that she was mated to Inu.

Her loving mate had given her a credit card the night before when she had seen something in a window of a shop that she had liked. He told her that it had such a high limit, that she wouldn't have to worry about maxing it. Inu then proceeded to say for her not to worry about buying anything at any price. His exact words were, "What's the joy in having money if you never use it on things you want?" He said that he had more then enough for the two of them and any kids they may have for years to come, and was always making more.

Once Kagome had grabbed enough outfits, she went to the dressing rooms and started to try then on. Most weren't exactly what she was looking for. But then suddenly she found the perfect thing! She knew Kaiya would look great in it!

Now all she needed was to find some accessories to go with it.

$&$&$

With Kaiya

Kaiya knew exactly what to get Kagome. And they had agreed that they would wear what ever the other had picked out. Kaiya already knew what Inu was going to be wearing, since he got her to help him with it, and she just had to put Kagome in a costume to match. That's why she thought of this choosing each other's costume idea. She had never done this with her sisters, but she had to think of some reason to do this.

As she made her way to the shop that was holding the outfit she had chosen, she saw Kagome coming out of and accessory place. Quickly she hid. She didn't need Kagome knowing where she got the outfit from.

Kaiya had gone to get the accessories first. And was now quite happy she did. In Kagome's hand was a bag to the store that Kaiya was grabbing Kagome's outfit from! Now she just hoped that Kagome didn't grab the same thing that Kaiya had picked out for her.

Once Kagome was gone from sight, Kaiya quickly made her way to the store. Luckily for Kaiya, the only girl that was working that night, was the one that was working the day she put Kagome's outfit on hold.

"Hi Chika," Kaiya said. "Do you still have that outfit I put on hold?"

Chika grinned and handed Kaiya a bag. "You are so lucky you put that on hold. The last one sold two days ago."

Kaiya let out a sigh of relief. If the last one sold two days ago, Kagome couldn't have bought it, let alone even see it.

"What do I owe you?"

"Umm," Chika rung in the purchase.

"Never mind, Chika. I don't think I want to know. I'll just give you my credit card, and you put it through."

Chika grinned and put the purchase through. Once she was done, Kaiya signed the receipt with out even looking at the amount, and booked it out of the store. She still had one more thing to get!

$&$&$

The girls were finally done their shopping and were now sitting in Inu's living room on the couch with their feet up on the table next to them.

"So?" Kagome said. "Do we give each other the outfits now, or at the concert?"

Kaiya smiled. "Lets do it at the concert. That way Uncle Inu will be surprised too."

Kagome smiled. "Works for me! He still refuses to tell me what he'll be wearing."

Kaiya just grinned and said that it was time for her to get to bed if she wanted to get any sleep for school the next day. Kagome said good night, and went to her room.

The two girls had spent more time at the mall then they had originally thought they would. But there was just so many things that Kagome and Kaiya saw, after they had met back up, that they had thought were cute, that they ended up shopping for themselves while they were at it. They had even eaten supper there, since they both wanted to do more shopping.

When Kagome finally made it to the room, she quietly opened the door. She wasn't sure if Inu would be in bed already or not. She softly placed her bags at the foot of the bed that Inu was already in, and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She hadn't been paying attention to the world around her, and got the scare of her life when two arms wrapped around her from behind after she had just put her night gown on.

"You were out late," Inu said from behind her.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Kaiya and I ended up going on a shopping spree while we were at the mall."

"Did you enjoy your time with her?"

"Of course," Kagome said as she turned in her fiancé's arms. "I even got you some things I thought you might like."

Inu smiled. "Can I see them?"

Kagome smiled and pushed the boxer clad hanyou back into their bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and picked up a couple of bags. Inu smiled and waited. When Kagome placed them into his waiting hands, she smiled.

Inuyasha opened the first and pulled out some shirts. They were quite nice, and exactly what he would have picked out for himself. The next bag held some jeans and khakis.

"Thank you. They're all perfect."

"I'm glad you like them," Kagome said with a smile and her hands behind her back. "But there's still one more bag you have to open."

She handed him the bag that was behind her back and he opened it up. He was quite shocked at what he saw in there. It was filled with racy lingerie.

Inu raised an eyebrow and looked up at his mate. "This is for me? I'm pretty sure I won't fit in it."

Kagome giggled and grabbed the bag from Inuyasha's hands. "No silly! I'm the one that wears them, you the one that takes them off."

Inu grinned. "Wanna try some right now?"

Kagome just smiled as she made her way to the bath room. Tonight neither of them would be getting any sleep!

$&$&$

It was finally time for the concert. Inu and the guys were all getting ready in their dressing room. Kaiya and Kagome were getting ready in their own. The other girls were already in their seats waiting for the show to start.

Fukumaden would be doing two songs, then Kagome and Kaiya would sing, then Kagome and Inu, then for the rest of the show, it would be just Fukumaden again. Kagome just hoped that the fans would enjoy her songs.

As the girls got ready, Kagome started to blush as she saw the outfit that Kaiya had picked out for her. It wasn't something she would chose for herself that was for sure!

Before Kaiya and Kagome knew it, it was almost time for them to go out. They soon were standing on the side lines with Kane.

When Kagome got a look at what Inu was wearing, she let out a gasp. The hanyou wasn't wearing his anchor so his puppy ears were shown. He was wearing a black leather vest, with nothing under it, open to the public to see his chest. On his legs were a pair of skin tight black leather pants. He wore a spiked dog collar around his neck, and a chained leash was hanging off of it. The man looked sexy as all hell!

"I hope you all like the next song. I wrote it for my ex girlfriend."

Kagome knew that he was talking about Kikyou. They had talked about how he felt about the song, and Kagome understood that it was just something that he had to write, and sing.

Riding with a head full of bodies are red  
And when this x is still stuck in my head  
But misled doing the things I do would make you never wanna come back  
But an all front attack, so you could never run from that  
Being trapped in this beau, some that I never wanted to do  
But through it all you've got to see that what I want to be  
Is over the pen again letting it out of me  
In the center of the day in the dream, seeing all my thoughts  
Getting lost in between, realizing one that the way to the sea  
And the killing and again are in the head with the screams

I wanna live in another place  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

We're gonna be crushed when it all falls apart  
Going in the hollow, hoping that you won't know  
The strain it puts to me, seeing what you've done  
And consequently I've run away, just hidden again  
Within the boundaries of an anguish  
Want me to say this, but you're dragging me down  
Lost in the chaos being tossed around

Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
Adding to the panic of my confine

Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
Adding to the panic of my confine  
I wanna live in another place  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

You  
Try to take the best of me  
Go away

You  
Try to take the best of me  
Go away

You  
Try to take the best of me  
Go away

You  
Try to take the best of me  
GO AWAY

You  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
You  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
You  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
You  
Try to take the best of me, go away

I wanna live in another place  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
Start seeing it's not meant  
To be for me  
I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head

SHUT!

UP!

WHY!

Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
Adding to the panic of my confine

Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
Adding to the panic of my confine

&&&

A/N: I'm stopping there for now. I thought I'd get the next two songs in the next chapter and tell you about Kagome and Kaiya's outfits. This song is "Esaul (A Place For My Head)" By: Linkin Park.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome took a look at the other guys before she had to take the stage with Kaiya. Sess looked just like she remembered him in his old cloths. Koga too! Shippo was dressed in a vampire outfit, and Miroku looked like Hugh Heffner being a drummer.

Kagome then looked out at the others that were in the front row. Rin was in her movie Catwoman outfit, Sango looked good in her pink playboy bunny outfit, and Ayame looked just like Kagome remembered her. Toki was wearing a policeman's uniform. They all looked great!

She then turned to Kaiya. The poor girl make quite the huff when she saw what Kagome had picked out for her. But once she got everything on, she laughed. She was in a red and green pleated plaid skirt, that only came to just below her butt. Her shirt was a white button up dress shirt, that Kagome had made her tie in a knot below her breasts. Her long brown hair was in piggy tails high on her head. Kagome had made Kaiya a catholic school girl for Halloween!

But that wasn't nearly as bad as what Kaiya had made Kagome wear. She was dressed in a pair tight black leather pants, that were tied up the side. Her whole leg could be seen from either side. Kaiya had made sure to bring black underwear for Kagome so that it wouldn't look out of place with the pants. For a top, Kagome was wearing a black leather lace up corsetwith adjustable shoulder straps. The silly thing laced up in the front too! On her wrist was a spiked dog collar, not unlike Inu's. Around her neck was a leather choker with chains that hung down onto her collar bone. They went down in size until they reached the middle then went back up to the first size. ((A/N: If that's too confusing I'll put the site I fond it on at the bottom of the chapter.)) Her hair had been put into a French twist by the hair dresser.

She looked like a dominatrix, without the whip. But she had to admit that the outfit worked with what Inuyasha was wearing.

"I'd now like to introduce two very fine young ladies that we've talked into singing with us tonight," Inu announced. "One is Maro's baby sister. Her name is Kaiya Souryo."

Kaiya made her way onto the stage. She got some catcalls from the men out in the audience. Miroku just growled. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was wearing something like that!

"Next out is my lovely girlfriend." There were some boos from the girls in the crowd. "Give it up for Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome made her way onto the stage, and got even more catcalls then Kaiya. Inu couldn't help but let his jaw drop. She looked good!

When Kagome made it to Inu's side, she grabbed the leash that was hanging loosely, and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Once they were done she grabbed the mike off of his stand, never letting go of the leash, and the guys started to play.

((A/N: The K is for Kagome's part. The S is for Kaiya… her last name starts with an s, and I couldn't use the K… so… ya…))

K: Never gonna be in movies  
Except in a back row seat  
S: Never gonna be the raving beauty  
My momma thought I'd be  
K: Never gonna write that novel  
Never be a homecoming queen  
S: Never gonna be a supermodel  
On the cover of a magazine

K: But all these things don't matter in the light of things to come  
'cause baby, you are my moon and I am your sun, oh!

Both: You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
K: Just the way you are  
Both: And tell me girl you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
K: You make me feel like a star.

S: Maybe I ain't the girl next door  
Who waves at you and smiles  
K: Maybe I'm not a party girl  
But don't I drive you wild  
S: Baby, the way you see me  
Is the way that it should be  
K: Feelin' like I'm something special  
Seven days a week

And the only thing that matters when the day is done  
Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun, oh!

Both: You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
K: Just the way you are  
Both: And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart  
That's why you, yeah you  
K: You make me feel like

S: Everyday's my birthday  
Every night's a dream  
K: Oh, and when you kiss me  
I melt just like ice cream.

S: Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel  
K: Never gonna be a saint  
But you love me for all I am  
Both: And everything I ain't

You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
K: Just the way you are  
Both: And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart

That's why you, yeah you  
K: You make me feel like a star.

Both: You make me feel like a star, oh baby  
You say stay, baby stay  
K: Just the way you are  
Both: And tell me girl, you're fine  
And you will shine  
Forever in my heart

That's why you, yeah you  
K: You make me feel like a star.

The crowd erupted into applause. They had to admit that the girls could sing!

"Thank you!" Kaiya said into her mike. "But it's time for me to go."

Some more boos were heard form the crowd. They want the girls to sing some more.

"Oh!" Kaiya said. "Don't worry! I'm the only one that's going. The lovely couple has agreed to sing a song together!"

The crowd cheered at this as Kaiya gave Inu her mike and made her way off stage to meet up with the others in the front row. As soon as she got to the group in the audience, the band started to play.

I: I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I: You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore

K: The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Both: 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

I: You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

When they were done the crowd let out a loud roar of approval. Inu grabbed Kagome for one last kiss, then she got off stage and made her way to the others.

$&$&$

Just before the last song of the night, the group of friends and family that were in the audience, made their way to the guy's dressing room. It was the largest of them all, and they had decided to meet there so that they could all go to the club after. It didn't matter to anyone that some of them had school the next day, they needed to unwind from the night.

As soon as they were able the guys came back there and they all headed out the back doors. Since Inu had promised all those people that the band would be out there for autographs, they knew that there was going to be a crowd out there.

As soon as they got outside, they were all bombarded with pen and paper. One girl even gave Kagome her autograph book.

"Why are you giving me this? I'm not a band member," Kagome asked her.

The girl smiled and said, "No, but I have a feeling you'll be singing a lot with them. That and I loved your voice!"

Kagome smiled and signed the book, then got Inu to sign right next to her. In fact she took that one book and made sure the whole band signed it. The girl let out a squeal and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you did that for me!"

Kagome smiled at her. "It's not a problem, really. I wasn't sure if you wanted Kaiya's signature, but got it anyway just incase."

The girl's smile grew. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kagome just smiled and waved good bye to the girl.

Soon after everyone had gone, and the group made their way to the club. It was packed with people in their Halloween costumes. A lot of them seemed to be fans too. It seemed to be common knowledge that the band liked to unwind there. But the fans made sure not to bug them.

Once they were all seated in the VIP section, Sango and Rin grabbed their husbands hands, and started to drag them onto the dance floor. Toki took one look around, commented on how many good looking girls there were, and took off.

"So, Kagome," Shippo asked. "What made you pick that as your costume?"

Kaiya grinned. "I picked it. We made a deal to pick each other's."

Inu raised an eyebrow. "So you planned this?"

"Yup! I wanted her to match you, and you refused to let her know what you were wearing, so I had to do it!"

The three just laughed.

"What made you pick that for Kaiya, Kagome?" Inu asked.

"Well," she started, "I tried it on, and thought it looked cute. I was going to make her wear a she-devil outfit, but she said we weren't aloud to buy accessories that were ready made. In fact her example was a pair of devil horns on a head band."

Shippo laughed. "I would have liked to have seen the outfit you would have picked for that!"

Kaiya looked at him in shock.

"What?" Shippo asked. "You look like a slutty catholic school girl right now."

Kaiya huffed and got up and left. Shippo looked confused.

"What? What did I say that was wrong?"

Inu and Kagome laughed. "You just called her slutty," Kagome explained.

"No I didn't," Shippo insisted. "I said she looks slutty."

"Same thing in the mind of a female," Inu said. "Trust me, I had to learn that the hard way."

Kagome smacked him on the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders with the leash she had been holding since the limo ride.

"Ow!" Inu complained. "That thing is metal you know!"

"I know."

Inu just shook his head and said to Shippo, "Go tell her that the way she took it wasn't how you meant it. She'll get over it faster if you do."

Shippo sighed and got up to find Kaiya.

Kagome turned to Inu. "Well, my little puppy, would you like to come with me to get a drink?"

Inu grinned. "What ever the mistress likes."

Kagome smiled and the two got up and went to the bar. When they got there, Sada was the bartender that came to get their order.

"The usual?"

Inu smiled. "For me? Yes. I have no idea what Kagome would like."

Sada turned to her. Kagome smiled. "I'll just have a coke please."

"No problem. And you do realize that since you mated Juro, all the drinks you have here will be free, right? Even if you didn't have that VIP card."

Kagome laughed. "That doesn't shock me."

Once they got their drinks, they walked over to the side of the dance floor. They wanted to see where their friends were, but Kagome got a different sight.

There on the dance floor was Eri, dancing with none other then Hojo!

&&&

A/N: Okay, so the site is http/ www. laprofashions. com/ collars1. htm Just take out the spaces. The first song is "You Make Me Feel Like A Star" by The Bue Sisters. Then other is "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy from Evanescence. I think that's all. I hope to get the next chapter out soon!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"H..H… Hojo?" Kagome whispered. There on the dance floor with her old junior high friend was none other then the one guy she had tried to date after she was locked out of the well.

"Huh?" Inu said. "Who's Hojo?"

Kagome shook her head. "No one."

"No way, missy. I recognize that name from some where. Now who is it?"

Kagome pointed to Eri. "That guy that's dancing with Eri. He was in junior high and high school with me."

Inu looked. "The guy that's dressed like a biker, but can't pull the look off for the life of him?"

Kagome nodded.

"What's wrong Kags?" Inu asked, finally noticing how white she had become.

"I… I… I went on a date with him in junior high because my friends talked me into it. Then after the well got closed, I tried to see if I could get over you. And I though, 'who better then the guy everyone tries to push on me?' So I dated him for about a month."

Inu raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Kagome looked up at her fiancé and mate and smiled, the color coming back to her face. "Why would you be jealous?"

Inu shrugged. "Your reaction to seeing him for one."

Kagome giggled. "It was just a shock to see him again. We broke up just after graduation. He was going to a different school, and I realized that my feelings for you would always surpass anything I could hope to feel for someone else. It was actually just after we started to date that I realized that if I couldn't have a life with you, I didn't want a life with anyone. But he was fun to hang out with, so I just kept dating him."

Inu grinned. "I guess it's a good thing I felt the same way about you then, huh? Other wise you would have been screwed!"

Kagome gave him a smack on the arm. "Juro!"

He just grinned, then promptly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor just as the lyrics of the next song started. It was one of Fukumaden's songs, and the two started to grinned to the beat, lost in their own little world. Inu lipped the words as they danced… but no one but Kags seemed to notice.

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I belong

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

When the song was over, Inu leaned over Kags shoulder. They had ended up with her back to his chest. He whispered, "I found where I belong…"

Kagome smiled and turned around. Just as she was about to give her mate a kiss, they heard "Kagome?" from behind her. The two looked at who had called her name. It was Hojo and Eri.

Hojo had a shocked look on his face. Obviously he had been the one to call her name, since he still had his mouth open. Eri just stood there with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Oh!" Kagome said as she turned in Inu's arms. "Hi Hojo. Nice to see you again. Hi Eri."

"Who's this?" Hojo asked, pointing to Inu.

Inu started to growl lowly. "Don't you know it's not polite to point?"

Hojo just frowned and looked back at Kagome expectantly.

Before Kagome could answer, Eri butted in. "That's Juro, the lead singer of Fukumaden. Apparently they've known each other for years."

"Why were you about to kiss him? You never let me kiss you in public." Hojo asked.

Inu growled again. "One would think it would be fine for a engaged couple to kiss when and where ever they like."

Both Hojo and Eri let out a gasp.

"You two are engaged?" Eri asked. "When did that happen?"

Kagome smiled up at her mate. "The night of the last concert."

At this point Hojo came out of his stupor. "But… Kagome, I thought that the reason that we broke up was because you said that you had lost your one true love, and could never love some one like you loved him. I remember you saying that you didn't want to be with anyone if you couldn't be with him."

Inu grinned down at his mate. "One true love?"

Kagome slugged him in the arm. "Don't get a swelled head. I thought I'd never see you again! I was feeling sorry for myself at the time too!"

"You mean," Hojo looked shocked as he asked, "that HE'S the guy you were talking about?"

Inu grinned. "I don't think she meant my brother…"

"As nice as that mental picture was, I think I'll stick with Akiko," came from behind Inu.

The two turned and smiled at the sight before them. Standing there was Sess, with Rin in his arms, Shippo with his arm slung around Kaiya's shoulders, Toki with a shit eating grin, Sango and Miroku holding on to one another, and Koga with Ayame on his back, a huge grin on her face as well.

"Hey guys," Inu said. "I'd like you to meet Eri, Kagome's old friend from junior high, and Hobo, her Ex."

"Ohh!" Miroku said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's Hojo!" Eri yelled.

Inu shrugged. "Whatever."

"Well, Juro, introduce us!" Kaiya said.

Inu huffed. "Homo, Eri, this is my brother Kin, his wife Akiko." He pointed to each person as he said their name. ((A/N: I'm doing it in the order I did above, just incase you're wondering.)) "That shrimp over there is Hibiki. He's holding onto Kaiya. Then there's Kaiya's brother Toki, and that's my best friend Maro, and Kag's best friend Taka. Then that's Akira and his wife, Hana. As Eri should know, Kin, Hibiki, Maro , Akira and I are the band members of Fukumaden."

"Good job Juro! You got us all right!" Toki said teasingly.

Inu looked to the boy he had helped raise and grinned. "I'll get you back for that at the mansion tonight!"

Toki's eyes widened and took a big gulp. "Sorry Uncle! I didn't mean it!"

Inu just smiled.

"Uncle?" Eri asked with a frown. "How could you be his Uncle if he's only two years older then me and Kagome? And I'd have to say that you're about our age? Isn't he older then you?"

Toki took this one. "Juro is older them he looks. And he's been a family friend for as long as I can remember, so both Kaiya and I started to call him uncle."

"He was there for our births.." Kaiya added. "And it just feels right when our brother and Juro have been friends forever."

"Who's your brother?" Eri asked.

"That would be me," Miro piped up.

Eri started to give Miroku a look that said she was open to anything he would be willing to do. That was the point where Kagome thought of something… If Miroku and Sango were going to be having another kid, they really couldn't be pretending to be brother and sister anymore.

"Taka and Maro are actually getting married soon too," Kagome piped up.

Everyone in the group hid their shock. They all figured that she'd explain that one when they got home.

"Oh!" Eri said.

"We really should be getting home now, little brother," Sess said calmly.

Inu shrugged. "Fine with me."

Kagome smiled at her old friends. "It was good seeing you again, bye." And the gang was on their way out of the club.

$&$&$

Once everyone was at the house and sitting in the large family room that was meant to hold everyone, after getting changed out of their Halloween outfits, they all looked at Kagome expectantly. She seemed to not notice, so Kaiya finally piped up with, "So what was with you telling that Eri chick that Mom and Dad were getting married?"

Kagome grinned. "I saw Eri looking at Miroku like she would be happy to go home with him, and I remembered the other night when they said they wouldn't mind having another kid. So I thought that they can't pretend to be brother and sister, and have a kid together, so why not get Sango a new last name, and get them married."

Sess rose one eyebrow. "That's a really good idea. I'm still not sure why we made them act like brother and sister in the first place."

Inu shrugged. "It was funny to see Miroku try to keep his hands off of his wife while we were in public."

Miroku squeaked. "That was the reason?"

Shippo laughed. "Ya, and it made for great entertainment each time you forgot!"

Sango smiled. "It was actually my idea. I thought it might get that bad habit you have out of your system."

Miroku's hands went to his eyes and he through this head back onto the couch. "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this torture?"

Sango patted her husbands leg. "There there dear. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

He looked over at her. "You have no idea. We're never doing that again. From now on, we're doing what Rin, Sess, Ayame and Koga have been doing."

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "And that would be?"  
Inu smiled. "They've been getting remarried once every twenty years or so."

"That works," she said with a shrug and a yawn.

"Tired baby?"

"Mmmm."

"Then let's get you to bed."

With that Inu stood up and scooped Kagome into his arms. He then made his way to their room, where he shut the door and placed her onto the bed. After taking off the shorts he had slipped into when they got back, he got into the bed.

Kagome had already rolled onto her side, and he snuggled in, spooning her from the back. His one arm was under her pillow, the other around her waist.

"You did good tonight, my love," he whispered into her ear. Kagome turned her head slightly, so she could see him, and to let him know that she heard him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your singing. You did really well. Do you think you would like to sing with us more often?"

Kagome smiled and cuddled deeper into Inu's arms. "I would love to sing with all of you some more. But you know how I feel about singing in front of people."

Inu smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, we won't be having another live concert for a while, you'd just be on the CD, singing in the studio."

Kagome yawned. "Sounds good."

With that the two found themselves in the wonderful lands of dreams.

&&&

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

For the next few weeks, life was good to the group. Kagome and Inuyasha continued to plan out their wedding, and the school work just didn't seem as hard as normal for the five that were going.

But life definitely wasn't perfect. Kagome found that she was starting to get board. She didn't have to keep her average so high anymore, not that it wasn't still a 4.0, since Inu had insisted that he pay for her schooling. She had given up the scholarship to someone else that needed it. And school work wasn't nearly as hard when she had Inu there to help explain things that she didn't understand. He made learning easier.

In fact Kagome found herself with a lot of free time on her hands. Some of it she would spend in the music room writing new songs, or just playing the piano. Then there was the time she spent with the children in the house, but with there being so many other adults in the house, that time wasn't very large.

She soon found herself spending most of her time just sitting in front of the TV waiting for someone to get home. The guys were all busy with the band, and then there was always something else to take up their time too. Sess and Koga where busy with the children most days. And when they weren't busy with them, they had the band and Sess had the club too. Kagome found out that Koga had a construction business too, and that Sess was actually a big business tycoon. Shippo had a computer consulting firm, and Miroku owned and operated a car dealership, so those two were out a lot. And Toki had just started a job as

Then there was Inu. He tried to spend as much time as he could with Kagome, but when you were mated to a famous band member, and a world famous surgeon in the demon community, you had to take what little time he had for you. There were many a call for Inu to go to one of the hospitals for a consultation. He was just far too famous for being a founder in breaking technology in his field. Kagome found out that there was a saying in the demon hospitals that if Inuyasha couldn't save your life, you were dead when he got his hands on you. Then there was always the club, it seemed that if they had a problem, he was the one they called.

Most of the girls had jobs outside the home too. Like Sango, not only was she the manager for Fukumaden, but for a host of other talented people too. Rin had her psychiatry, and was usually busy at her clinic. Ayame was a professional photographer, and very high in demand. And Kaiya had more friends then she knew what do with, so was usually found out with them when she wasn't in school. This meant that all of them were usually out until nearly dinner time.

Because of all of this, Kagome found herself with more time on her hands then she knew what to do with. And one night she brought this up to everyone after they were done eating and were in the den.

"Why don't you find a charity league or something?" Kaiya asked. "That's what Mom did before she got into the business."

Kagome thought about that for all of a few seconds. "I don't think that would take up much of my time though. I like to feel useful."

It was quite a shock to everyone when Sess came out with, "Why don't you come work at the club? We're there every night trying to handle things anyway."

Inu's eyebrows rose in his shock. "That's actually a good idea. I was going to go back to working out of the office, since things seem to be going down hill since we left it to our old manager."

"That we fired," Rin cut in with.

"Well he was too busy trying to pick up girls to do his job," Toki said.

"Which is why we hired you for the job, dumb ass," Inu added.

Toki just smiled. Sess and Inu had just hired him as the manager, since he was in school for just that reason and was almost done. But there were still some things that would need one of the brother's consent for, so one of them was always found there each night.

"What would I do there?" Kagome asked.

"Whatever you would like," was the reply that came from Inu.

"We need a new waitress or a bartender," Sess added.

"I could be a waitress," Kagome said. "I worked in a restaurant my last year of high school. I would have kept the job, but it was closer to home then the collage, so it would have been hard for me to get there each day."

"Well that's settled," Miroku said as he leaned back on the couch. "Now let's just see how it works out."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Have you seen the outfit's the girls that work there wear? They aren't really the most conservative, if you get my drift."

"It's their own choice," Sess said with a shrug. "It's not like we have a dress code."

"True," Miroku came back with, "but the outfits they chose are still a little slutty."

"Hey!" Sango said. "You do realize that your own daughter works there don't you?"

"Ya, but she told me why she dresses that way."

"Why?" Ayame asked. "I've always wondered why you didn't insist that she cover herself."

"I did."

Everyone laughed at this. They knew he had to of said something to her.

"But Sada explained it to me. The girls all dress like that because it helps with the tips. I couldn't really blame her for that, so I let it go."

"In other words, she beat him into agreeing," Koga said. "That girl is too much like her mother!"

They all laughed at this.

"Speaking of the club, shouldn't Toki be there now? Sada and Kado left an hour ago," Rin asked.

"I'm catching a ride with Inu in a few. It's his turn to be at the club tonight."

"Well, why doesn't Kagome start tonight then?" Sess asked. "It's Friday so it's bound to be busy, and we could use the extra hand."

"Sure!" Kagome said. "I'll just go get ready."

With that she bounded off to her room to find an outfit that would work.

"Why don't we all go there? It'll be our way of giving her some support," Kaiya asked.

Rin smiled. "That's a good idea. What section are you going to have her handle?"

The brother's took one look at each other and said, "The VIP room." in sync with each other.

"Ooohh!" Ayame said while clapping her hands. "I like that! There hasn't been a girl up there for ages!"

Koga smiled at his mate and wife and took her hand as he got up. "I guess we should all be getting ready to go then."

Inu soon made his was to his room and opened the door to see Kagome putting on a little black mini skirt. She had yet to pick out a shirt.

"Do you have any shirts with a saying on them?" Inu asked while peeling off his shirt.

Kagome looked up from the zipper she was just pulling up. "Ya, Kaiya got me a bunch."

Inu shook his head. "Figures. Pick one out. Tonight is one of the few nights that we actually have a dress code for all staff."

Kagome looked at Inu in confusion. "Huh?"

"When Sess and I opened the club up, we had so many t-shirts with sayings on them thanks to Kaiya, that one night a month we get everyone at work to wear one so we have a good reason to wear them ourselves. A lot of the regulars have actually picked up on it too."

"Oh."

Soon Kagome was looking through a drawer. She came out with a white tank top that said 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hott like me?'

Inuyasha started to laugh. "Isn't that a song?"

Kagome smiled. "Ya, but it's the only one I like, besides the one I wore to your first concert."

Inu smiled and put on the t-shirt he found for himself. It said, 'Been there, Wrecked that'.

"Cute, it suits you," was all Kagome said before the two of them left to collect the others.

Kagome got a good laugh at everyone's shirts, they suited them so well. Sess's said, 'Evil shouldn't look this good', Rin's said 'A good girl is just a bad girl that didn't get caught', Ayame's said 'Yes they're real… Real Expensive' across her chest. Koga's said 'If you're not living on the edge, you're taking up 2 much space'. Sango's said I'll just make you cry'. Toki's said 'Got Chaos?'. Shippo's said 'Chaos, Panic, Disorder - My work here is done.'. Kaiya's said 'Your boyfriend wants me'. Then there was Miroku's, 'I'm part of the problem'.

Soon everyone was ready to go, and were piling into cars to go. It didn't take too long to get there, and they were all immediately aloud to enter, even though the club wasn't open yet. The people that were in the line up already started to complain, until it was explained that it was the owners of the club that had just entered.

"I guess we should tell you what your job will entail," Toki said as Inu and Kagome followed him to the office. "First I'll get you a float. It'll be $100. You can leave your tip money in there too, since we get the waitresses to pay the bar when they get drinks, that way anything over the original amount is yours to keep."

"That makes sense." Kagome said. "That way the waitresses won't ever be over or under on their floats."

"It gives them more time to clean up at the end of the night," Inuyasha told her. "The bartenders only have to do the cash out, clean behind the bar, and do the restock, so they have a lighter load at the end of the night, but it still takes up the same amount of time."

"Here you go," Toki said as he handed her a mini till drawer and a tray. "You'll be working the VIP section, so I'll have to tell the bouncer that's there. Otherwise he'll keep you out of there. We haven't had anyone up there for a while and have kept the other girls out since they tend to get star struck from some of the people we get in there."

"Won't he recognize me from the other times we were here?"

"Normally yes," Inu answered. "But tonight is Takai's night off. He's the one that's normally there. So tonight we have a different guy. He's new, so we'll see how that works out."

"Kaori is good at his job, but he's only been on the front door before tonight," Toki added. "If he does a good job, we'll let him switch out with Takai. We mainly want to see if he keeps out the people that don't have VIP cards, and to see if he gets star struck like the girls tend to. I hope you won't get like that."

Kagome was confused at this. "Why would I? I know everyone that'll be up there."

Inuyasha laughed. "I realize that we've been the only ones up there since you've started coming with us, but that isn't always the case. We always get told before hand if some one famous is coming, and one of us will tell you when that's the case. Tonight you won't have to worry, it'll only be us, so you'll have an easy night."

"But I'll get board if I have nothing to do," Kagome explained.

Toki laughed. "I figured you'd say that, so I'll have you work the area under the stairs tonight too. It's not too big, so you'll have plenty of time to get to everyone."

"Sounds perfect."

Toki then took Kagome around the area that she would be working, and introduced her to Kaori. He then introduced her to the bartenders that she didn't know and left her with them so they could tell her what closing for the night would involve.

"It's really kinda easy," Sada said. "I'll get Haya to show you where everything is that you'll need when she gets here, but basically you just clean the area you were working in."

"That involves wiping the tables down, sweeping and mopping the floor, and putting all the chairs up onto the tables," one of the bartenders that was named Kiho told her. He had already explained that the waitresses got to come in later then the rest since the bouncers don't do cleaning at closing, they only have to make sure everyone's out of the club, then they were aloud to leave. This meant that they had to do the opening tasks for the waitresses, like put the chairs in their proper spots.

"And don't worry if you get done before everyone else," the other bartender told Kagome, "you're aloud to go as soon as Toki says you're done, and the doors have an auto lock on them. You can't open then from the outside once they've been locked, but you can still get out."

"Okay, Yoshi," Toki said with a laugh as he came up to the bar. "Enough flirting with the new waitress."

Yoshi laughed. It was a well known joke around the club that Yoshi would flirt in anything in a skirt. It wasn't true since he was gay, but most of the bartenders were male and they were the ones that did the flirting. Yoshi was a quite guy and didn't like too much attention, but the club was more of a family, so he was a little more outspoken with the people that worked there, and the regulars to it.

"Shut it Toki," Sada said to her younger brother. "Is Kado in his booth? Because here comes Haya and the other waitresses for tonight, so that means we're going to be opening soon."

"Yes Sada, he's been up there since you two got here."

"I have a question," Kagome said. "Why do the waitresses get to come in later then the bouncers…"

Toki interrupted at this point. "Because the bouncers leave early."

"We already told her that Toki," Kisho said as he counted out his float to make sure it was all there. "I think there was more to her question then that."

Kagome smiled. "Yes actually, there was. I was wondering why you bartenders come in so early. Why don't the bouncers do you're opening jobs?"

Sada smiled and leaned over the counter. "We don't need to be here early actually, most of us bartenders just like to make sure the stock was done properly the night before. That way if it wasn't we can correct it."

"That and the owners don't mind paying us overtime for it," Kisho said with a grin.

"I love the shirt Sada," Said one of the waitresses as she came up to the bar.

Sada pulled the edge of her shirt down in order to read it herself. It said, 'Test drive available. For experienced drivers only'.

"Thanks Haya, I found it the other night and had to buy it, if only for the comments I know I'm going to be getting from some of the regulars. But you should see the one that I got for Kado. It fits him perfectly. It says 'I taught your girlfriend that thing you like'."

Haya laughed and looked over at Kagome. "Hi, you must be the new girl that Kaori told me about. I'm Haya. I like your shirt too."

"Thank you. I got it from a friend. And I'm Kagome."

"Good to know. I'll introduce you to the others. I'll worn you now though, watch out for Akako, she's a real bitch. She's been trying to talk the brothers into letting her work in the VIP room for a year now. She got the old manager to agree to it, but the brother's vetoed the idea. So she's bound to be even worse with you."

Soon Kagome was introduced to everyone at the club. It wasn't hard for her to remember their names and faces, thanks to her new hanyou abilities. She knew them all by sight and smell now, and they were imprinted into her memory.

It wasn't long after that when the doors opened.

One of the waitresses, a really nice young girl named Shina, leaned over and whispered, "Good luck on your first night Kagome," with a smile.

Let the first night at my new job begin, Kagome thought with a light grimace when she saw the mob making their way through the doors.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I wonder if anyone really reads these... Anyway, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out for you. Many things happend to prevent me for getting it out earilier. And I know how much I hate it when authors take so long to get chapters out on the stories I'm reading. But I have some really good reasons!! honest!!! The first is that we moved right after I decided to take this story further then it origally was. The next was that I found out that I was pregnant for the fourth time!! And the bad thing was that it wasn't an easy one like the last three. I ended up getting very sick while I was pregnant. Unfortunately that sickness kept up for three months after the baby was born. Then I ended up with post-partum and didn't want to do anything... including writting. The next thing to happen... my damn Comp died on me. It's been 6 months and my hubby still hasn't taken it in to get fixed like he promised. But I stole his and am writting on it now. unfortuately, I had to read my own story to find out where the hell I was in it. So finally I got the chance to sit down and go online and read it... since I don't have the orgianal comp that I wrote it on I don't have it saved. But hopefully this is still with how the others were written, and you all like it. I'll try to get the next Chapter out soon. and I promise, it won't be anouther two years before that gets done!!!

Chapter 21

It didn't take Kagome long to get itno the swing of things. The area under the VIP section was actually the first to fill up. Apparently it was one of the more popular spots. The lucky thing was that it didn't take up a huge area either.

The only problem for the night was the bouncer that was in charge of the VIP section. He didn't get too star struck by the band, but then he knew them. The problem was that he wouldn't quit flirting with Kagome everytime she went by him. He seemed to think that it didn't matter that she was engaged. She asked him to stop multipule times, but it just didn't seem to faze him. She didn't like the idea of telling Inu, because he'd probably just fire the guy. And telling him that it was Inu that she was to marry didn't work. Kaori just lughed and asked why she would be working if she was going to marry such a rich guy. It was getting to the point where she may just have to go to Toki about it, which she didn't want to do because she didn't know if he would tell Inu or not.

The night was going good, Kagome getting alot of tips, and nice people at her tables, but she was starting to wonder when she would be able to go on a break. Her feet were starting to hurt. That was when Haya came up to her.

"I need to send ine of the other girls on their breack first, but when she gets back you can go."

Kagome let out a sigh. "That'll be great."

Haya smiled. "Fett getting sore?"

"Ya, I wasn't thinking when I grabed these shoes to wear. If I had thought ahead, and remembered how much a waitress had to be on her feet, I wouldhave grabed something I've broken in, not these new ones."

Haya gave a little laugh. "But i'll bet these will be broken in after tonight. Anyway. she'll be back in about 15 minutes, so you might want to go and see if anyone in your area needs a refill. Let them know taht you'll be going on a 15 minute break, and that I'll be looking in on them if they need anything. The guys up in the VIP will get their own if they need it while you're on break. They know I hate it up there."

"I was wondering why you didn't take the area. I mean it's the easier area isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"No," she answered. "Not with all of those stupid stairs they have to go up there. I have a bad knee and got surgery done on it not too long ago. Becasue of that I don't do alot of stairs."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about it. Just get the drinks for your area quickly and then go on your break. If you want, you can go to the staff room and just sit, or you're aloud to sit in the VIP section if no one but the bosses and their friends are up there."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile as she went to check on her area.

She decided to get the area on the main floor first. That way if the other's didn't want anything she could just sit down. It didn't take too long to make sure the area had everything they needed, and she headed for the stairs.

"Hi hot stuff."

_Great, _Kagome thought. _Now I have to get throught Kaori first. I really don't like this guy. Why can't he get it that I'm not avalable?_

"Hi Kaori. Would you please stop calling me that? I don't think Juro would like it if he heard you."

"I still don't beleive that you're engaged to him... or anyone for that matter. First off, you don't have a ring. Secondly, why would Juro Hogosha let his fiance work? It's not like he needs the money, or you if you are engaged to him. He's generous to a fault, and I'm sure he would be even more generous to his girl."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever Kaori. I'm not going to argue with you. I just need to get up there to see if they need anything before I go on my break. Would you mind getting out of my way."

He just smiled, thinking he had won, and moved for her. As she passed him, he grabbed her ass... just like Miroku used to. She let out a slight yelp and swung at him. He dodged it...unfortuneately.

Kagome glared at the bouncer. "Do that again, and I won't hesitate to tell Juro and Kin. I'm already tempted to tell Toki about what you've been doing. Don't make me get you fired."

With that she went up to the VIP section. She was still fumeing when she walked up to the group sitting up there.

"Is there anything I can get you before I go on my break?" she tried not to let her anger show.

Inu frowned as he looked at her. He could tell that something was bugging her. He wasn't going to go into it with the other's there though. He knew that she'd tell him if she wanted to. It may be something that she wanted to deal with herself.

Everyone responded to Kagome's question in the negative, so she took a seat at the table. She tried to push the incedent with Kaori out of her mind. She'd think on it later.

It wasn't long before she had to get back to work though. As she got up, Shippo asked her if she wouldn't mind getting him a bottle of water. Kagome just smiled at told him it wasn't a big deal, it was her job after all.

(•.•)

It was fianlly the end of the night, and Kaori had been on his best behaviour after Kagome had threatend to tell on him. He was still sure that she wasn't telling the truth though. Expecially since the whole group that had been up in the VIP section had left before the club was closed for the night. None of them waited for her to get done for the night. She clamed that it was because they knew that Toki would get her home fine when he asked, but even that he wasn't sure on. After all, Toki hadn't even talked to her all night. And Kaori would know. He had been watching her the whole night. The only time he couldn't was when she went up the stairs, and Toki never once went up there that night.

However, there wasn't a chance to find out if she was telling the truth or not, since it would look suspcious if he were to wait out the night until she left. Kaori usually left as soon as he was able to, and so he did that this night too.

Kagome couldn't have been happier. She really didn't like that guy. As she was cleaning up her area, Yoshi came up to her.

"How was your first night on the job?"

Kagome smiled. "It wasn't too bad actually. I made tons of tips, which is nice. And all the regulars that Haya introduced me to were really nice. I like the atmosphere around here. It's very friendly."

"Some times it's a little too friendly. I saw how Kaori was acting around you. Watch out for him. I've never trusted the guy."

Kagome was glad she wasn't the only one.

"If I'm around, you can just run to me if he bugs you. The dude is scared of me."

She smiled. If she hadn't known that Yoshi was a sweet and shy guy she would have been scared of him too. The guy was buff. You could tell that he took the time to work out each day.

"Thanks Yoshi, I'll keep that in mind. I think I could use all the help I can get when it comes to him. I ended up having to threating him with Juro, Kin and Toki. Now I'll have more to threaten him with."

Yoshi smiled at her. "Let me help you get done with this. You're the last to finish tonight. Which is understandable, it being you're first night tonight. I think Toki is waitng for you."

"Thanks so much. He's waiting to take me home. the others asked that he take me home because Akiko got a phone call the Etsu was having one of her nightmares again. The only ones that can calm her down are Juro and Kin... and it has to be both of them. So all of them decided to get all the kids and go home earily."

Yoshi smiled and started to help her out. It wasn't long before they were done with the clean up, and were all on their way home.


End file.
